


You Belong with Me

by darrechri



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrechri/pseuds/darrechri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a chef at a successful restaurant in NY. He is secretly in love with his boss's husband, Kurt Hummel. Blaine doesn't expect something to happen between them, he is happy just looking at Kurt's smile. But things slowly change when they find out who Kurt's husband's really is. Chef!Blaine, Age gap Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a chef at one of the most successful restaurants in New York City, Parkside Grill & Bar. When he was young, his mother taught him how to cook. She said, “Men these days have to be able to cook. Cooking makes people happy. One day you’ll find someone you love and you’ll want to make that person happy. There will be many ways to do that, but if you can cook, you can do that without any efforts or money. And that is a treasure.” 

Blaine still remembered her words clearly. He cooked with her every day and the more he cooked, the more he fell in love with it. As he grew and had to think of his future, he thought maybe he could find a job as a chef. 

Cooking became his passion. He loved cooking for his friends and family and when he made any kind of dish for them, they were always happy. Seeing their faces light up with joy made Blaine realize that he wanted to make other people happy, and he couldn’t think of any better job than being a chef. Going to college was not his option. Only thing he wanted to do was work in a restaurant, doing what he loved every day. So after graduating from high school in Ohio, he came to the big city to become a chef. And one day, he would fulfill his lifelong dream of owning his own restaurant in New York.

As soon as he started to look for a job in the kitchen, he found the Parkside Grill & Bar, a new restaurant recruiting opening staffs, including chefs. He immediately jumped into the opportunity, even though he had little experience in the kitchen when he worked part-time as a student. The owner of this new restaurant, Frank Garner, found something in Blaine and hired him despite his lack of experience. Blaine was thrilled about being part of a new restaurant. He knew he would learn a lot of useful things from this experience when it came to opening his own.

Parkside Grill & Bar was located on Essex Street, by Seward Park, New York City. It opened in November last year and since then, the restaurant had become quite popular around the area. All servers were so friendly and well-trained, and they had a great selection of alcohol, let alone lip-smacking food.

It was the beginning of January and it had been over a year since Blaine started working there. He loved his job and he was good at it. It took him some time but Blaine befriended everyone that worked there. Everyone was so kind and friendly. Whenever it was someone’s birthday or they needed some kind of celebration, the entire staff was there for them. They even spent some weekends together sharing stories and having barbeques. And now that a whole year had passed, Blaine was starting to get really comfortable in the kitchen. He was learning so much. Blaine could not ask for a better job to work at. But there was one thing he hated about it.

His boss Frank.

The thing about Frank was that Frank was an asshole. 

Frank just had a terrible personality. He would yell and insult his employees. He would do it in a way that he would make people feel bad about themselves. There was one employee that Frank insulted harsh and made her cry right on the spot. People that worked at this restaurant had only one option. And that was to tolerate Frank. People had to learn to deal with his awful behavior. Those that remained working in the restaurant mainly did it for the pay. The restaurant paid pretty well. As for those that didn’t learn to tolerate him, ended up quitting by the next week.

Even though Frank was possibly the worst human being Blaine had ever met, he had to admit, Frank knew how to run a restaurant. As long as Blaine ignored Frank’s arrogant and disrespectful attitude, he could learn something new every day. Just keep your head down, focus on your work and save up money, those were the things he had to do to reach his dream. 

He could do this.

However, Blaine sometimes had bad days. And on those days, there was only one thing that would lighten him up. Something that would make him smile. Something he looked forward to every day. Something he could never have, but yet, he would smile just by one single glance. 

“Good morning, Blaine,” a beautiful, familiar voice welcomed Blaine when he opened the door to the kitchen.

Kurt Hummel. Frank’s husband.

“Morning, Kurt. What’s up?” Blaine closed the door behind him as he walked into the empty restaurant. 

It was almost 9 in the morning, about 30 minutes before everyone started showing up to start the day. He usually had morning shifts and always came in 30 minutes early so he could spend some time with Kurt and talk over some delicious coffee. Kurt also came to work every day around this time, much earlier than his husband. Frank always came in around noon. God only knew what he was doing before coming to work. Was he working at home or was he just sleeping in? Or maybe he thought he didn’t need to come early because Kurt was always here. Blaine wouldn’t know and he didn’t care about it either. Because all he cared about in the mornings was this little time he could share with Kurt, alone, before everyone else arrived.

“Ugh, did you know that we have a 30 people party tonight at 5? Jeez, it’s gonna be so hectic after lunch time,” Kurt said, sitting down at one of the booths and looking through the reservation book. “I don’t think anyone is having a break today. I’m sorry about that.”

There were two cups of steaming coffee on the table already, one for himself and one for Blaine. This was something that became a habit in the morning between the two of them. Kurt usually made the coffee for him and Blaine really liked that.

“Yeah, I heard. It’s not your fault, though. We can’t control when people want to have a party,” Blaine smiled, sitting on the opposite side of the booth from Kurt.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kurt laughed.

Of course Blaine acknowledged that Kurt was a married man, married to his boss. It’s not that he’s hoping for something to happen between the two of them. Blaine understands and respects the fact that Kurt is married. Yes, Blaine had a crush on Kurt, but for him, just having this little morning coffee time with Kurt was good enough.

Kurt was special for Blaine. He was something he couldn’t even touch. He was smart, funny, and most importantly, so beautiful both inside and outside. Blaine still remembered the first time he met him. He literally stopped breathing when he saw him for the first time. He had never seen such a beautiful man in his life. And when he saw his smile, he had to stop everything he was doing and just stare at him. 

And his voice. He had never heard a voice like his. It was soft and soothing and every time he heard his angelic voice, his entire body instantly relaxed but his heartbeat would speed up. He could just sit down and listen to it all day. Those were the things Kurt did to Blaine. And even if Blaine wanted him, he didn’t deserve him. He didn’t have the money or restaurant like his husband. Blaine was only a kid, who had just graduated from high school while Kurt was a 24 year old adult, who had money, job, reputation, a significant other… He had everything. 

Someone like Kurt wouldn’t be interested in him. It didn’t even matter how Blaine felt anyway. Because Kurt was taken.

But Blaine couldn’t give up this morning time. Just because Kurt was married, it didn’t mean that Blaine couldn’t have coffee and a little chat with him, right? It wouldn’t harm anything or anyone.

“So, how was your day off yesterday, Blaine? Did you do something?” Kurt asked when he finished checking the day’s reservations.

“Um… I didn’t do much. Slept in, did laundry, some grocery shopping… Boring, every day-off routine,” Blaine answered, sipping his coffee. Kurt already knew how he took his coffee. And the coffee tasted perfect.

“Don’t you have a friend…? Or boyfriend to spend a day-off with?” Kurt asked in a teasing tone. He knew Blaine’s sexuality because Blaine told him before. It was no big deal. He was always open about it.

“Speaking of friends, actually, my best friend starts working here today.” Blaine decided to ignore the “boyfriend” question. Kurt probably only asked from a genuine curiosity but Blaine didn’t want to talk about it with him. He didn’t need a boyfriend right now. He had a dream and he needed to focus on that. 

“Oh!” Kurt said excited, eyes shone and suddenly remembering the person Blaine was talking about. “You mean Sterling, right? Jeff Sterling? Does he start today?” he asked. A server quit last week because of Frank, and the restaurant needed someone to fill in the spot immediately. Jeff was looking for a job, so Blaine told Kurt about him and Kurt agreed to interview him. 

Usually Frank would be the one to interview applicants for the kitchen, and Kurt would interview those for servers. But on Jeff’s interview day, Kurt had a cold and couldn’t come in, so Frank had to interview Jeff instead. After the interview, Frank told Kurt that he was going to hire him. So Kurt knew Jeff’s name, but still hadn’t met him yet. 

Jeff was Blaine’s best friend since elementary school. He didn’t go to college because he wasn’t interested in it. After graduation, he tagged along with Blaine and came to New York. He didn’t have a single clue about what he wanted to do. But he did know one thing. He wasn’t going to be separated from his best friend. It also helped that New York always seemed appealing to him. It was such a big city and there was always something exciting happening. Well that’s what he at least thought. And while he was here, he hoped he could find something that he really wanted to do. New York always did sound like a place where dreams came true.

Jeff and Blaine shared an apartment in New York. They couldn’t afford to live on their own quite yet. But neither of them minded. Both boys had been friends for so long, there was nothing they didn’t know about each other. This helped them live together comfortably, unlike some people who decided to live together and didn’t work out as roommates because there were things they couldn’t stand about each other. Jeff and Blaine had no issues about it. Of course they were both not perfect, but they knew how to deal with each other’s flaws after all these years. That was why they had been best friends for so long.

“Yeah, he is very excited about it,” Blaine said, finishing his coffee. “He’ll come in around noon.”

“Great. We are happy that he will be joining our family,” Kurt smiled, sitting deeply in the seat.

“Thanks, Kurt.” Kurt’s smile was contagious, Blaine thought, smiling back to him.

… … …

The restaurant opened at 11:30 AM and by noon, all tables were full with reservations and walk-in customers.

As Blaine started to mix ingredients such as ground beef, eggs, cooked onion and spices into a large bowl, he saw Jeff come into the kitchen.

Jeff stopped in front of him and adjusted his black, skinny tie. “How do I look?”

“You look great,” Blaine smirked at his nervous-looking best friend. The uniform of the restaurant for servers was a white shirt with a black tie, black slacks and a knee-length black waist apron. Jeff looked professional, and this was his very first day on the job. 

“You really think I look great?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, I do. Just go out there and look for Danny. He’s tall, black hair, skinny guy with glasses. He’s a senior server here and he’ll train you today. He is a really good guy, so don’t worry.”

“Okay, B. Thanks,” Jeff smiled at him and took off towards the restaurant.

“Good luck!” Blaine shouted back. Jeff had some experience working in restaurants before and Blaine knew he would do great here.

It was close to 1 PM when Frank finally came in. 

Everyone in the kitchen gave him a friendly ‘hello,’ but he ignored every one of them, not even looking at them. He gave Aiden, who was in charge of the kitchen, some instructions for the party in the evening, and went back out to the back, probably going to his office to change his clothes. After a while, he came into the kitchen in a server uniform, and this time, he went to the main restaurant. 

Before the restaurant opened and Blaine started working there, Frank trained him to be a cook. So he knew Frank could cook. But not once had Blaine ever seen him cooking, even when the restaurant was busy and needed help, Frank would do nothing but say “hurry up.” Blaine assumed Frank didn’t like cooking. He was usually in the restaurant or in his office. Then again, Blaine didn’t care. If he saw less of his face around, it would be his lucky day. The less Frank, the better. 

As the time went on, the restaurant became quieter. By 3, the kitchen staff began preparing for the party in the evening.

Jeff came into the kitchen and spotted Blaine. “Hey, B,” Jeff called as he walked over towards him.

“Hey, Jeff. How’s your first day here so far?” Blaine asked, putting a sauté pan away.

“Great. Danny is awesome. I’ve already taken some of my own orders!” Jeff exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

“I know. I was here, cooking the orders you took,” Blaine laughed.

“Hey,” Jeff said, leaning closer to Blaine. “I need to make more coffee, but I have no idea how to use the machine. And everyone in the restaurant is busy with customers. Can you help me?”

“Sure. We have the most advanced coffee machines here. It’s absolutely different from ours. I’ll show you. Come on.” Blaine led Jeff to the coffee machine in the kitchen.

As Blaine finished showing Jeff how to use the machine, Frank burst into the kitchen, holding a dish on his hand, looking furious. When he saw Jeff, he came to him and shouted. “Did you take the order at table 7?” he said with an anger and annoyance tone.

“Y-yes, Boss,” Jeff answered. Neither of the boys knew what was going on but Jeff immediately knew he had screwed something up.

“They said they ordered chicken fajitas, not beef fajitas. And they started complaining at me! You go out there, apologize, and fix this now!”

“Frank, this is his first day,” Blaine told him. “Maybe you can give him a break and you can talk to the people out there.”

“Are you telling me how to do my job?” Frank asked in a harsh tone.

“No sir, I’m not,” Blaine said. “I’ll cook the chicken fajitas right now.” Blaine moved quickly around the kitchen, going to the refrigerator back and forth to grab the right ingredients for the order.

“I’m not wiping his ass and I don’t deal with people who don’t respect me,” Frank spat out. “Besides, this is not my mistake.” Frank threw the food in the garbage bin and put the empty plate in the sink. He then stormed out the back door, not bothering to look back.

But this is your restaurant, Blaine thought, shaking his head. Everyone else in the kitchen gave Jeff a sympathetic look.

“What’s going on?” Kurt came into the kitchen. He must’ve heard Frank’s voice.

“Uh… Nothing. It was just a wrong order,” Jeff said hesitantly, grabbing the order sheet Frank shoved into his hand before leaving the kitchen.

Kurt took the sheet from Jeff’s hand, scanning through it and looking at what Blaine was cooking. “Okay, so not beef fajitas but chicken ones?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said impressed at how quickly Kurt grasped the situation.

“I’ve got this,” said Kurt as he walked back into the restaurant.

Jeff stared at the door to the restaurant. “What just happened?”

Blaine smiled and continued cooking the food.

A few minutes later, Kurt came back into the kitchen. “They are all good now. They are regular customers and often make small things into a big deal. Don’t worry about it. Can you bring the food when it’s done, Jeff?” Kurt told Jeff with a reassuring smile. He turned to Blaine. “Thanks Blaine for cooking again.”

“You’re welcome,” Blaine smiled at him.

“Yes. Thank you,” Jeff answered in awe, grabbing a coffee pot Blaine just made.

“No problem. I’m Kurt, by the way. We haven’t had time to introduce you to everyone yet. Sorry. Welcome to Parkside Grill & Bar, Jeff,” Kurt said with a smile and left the kitchen.

Jeff stood next to Blaine at the stove on his way out of the kitchen and whispered to him. “Who the hell was that hot guy?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, not knowing it was coming. “Don’t get any ideas, Jeff. That’s the boss’s husband.”

“What…? Him? Married to that asshole?” Jeff‘s eyes widened in disbelief.

“You tell me. There are so many things we don’t understand about this world, Jeff,” Blaine said, finishing up what he was doing and putting everything on a small grill for the customer.

“I guess. Oh, hey, don’t tell Nick that I said Kurt was hot. Please?” Jeff blushed a little as he said his boyfriend’s name. He just called someone else hot and he was already in a committed relationship with a guy named Nick who he loved so much.

“I won’t. Here, just take this quickly before they get mad again,” Blaine sighed and handed Jeff the dish.

“Thanks!” Jeff took the grill and rushed out to the restaurant.

… … …

10 PM.

“Boy, that restaurant is busy,” Jeff said tiredly, sinking into the couch at his and Blaine’s apartment. He opened a cold bottle of water and closed his eyes. 

“I know. You’ll get used to it, though,” Blaine sat next to him and turned the TV on. He chuckled as he saw Jeff all worn out. Blaine had come home earlier than Jeff since he had morning shifts and it was amusing to see Jeff all worn out instead of the other way around how it usually happened.

“But at least the cooks give us great food during our breaks, and we’ve got great co-workers… except for one particular person,” Jeff said, resting his head on the back of the couch. Blaine laughed, knowing who Jeff was referring to. “And why exactly are we working for him again?”

“Because he pays really good money,” Blaine said flicking through the channels and stopping at a movie that seemed interesting. It was ‘The Hunger Games.’ He had heard a lot about this movie so he’ll give it a try. 

“Right,” Jeff opened his eyes and watched the movie that was just starting. “You’ve told me a million times that Frank is an ass and I knew that. But man, he is evil! I’m glad Kurt saved my ass today… Wait…” Jeff looked at Blaine. “You’ve never told me about Kurt before. Why?”

Blaine averted from Jeff’s questioning eyes and fixed his on the TV screen. “I don’t know. I didn’t think much. There was nothing to tell you about him.”

“Really, B? I mean, he’s really kind and super hot. Plus he is the bastard’s husband. I think there are tons of stories to tell if you work with him every day, unless…” Jeff trailed off and stared at Blaine’s side profile for a second. “Oh my God, you like him, don’t you!? Like, really like him!”

“What? No! What are you talking about!?” Blaine couldn’t help but blush. Jeff didn’t miss that.

“You have a crush on the boss’s husband?”

“I don’t! Stop it or I’ll tell Nick that you said Kurt was hot… twice only today! And one of them was ‘super hot’!”

“It’s cool, Blaine. I won’t tell anyone,” Jeff smirked at Blaine. “You are a good guy and good looking too. I think you two will make a cute couple. Much better than him with Frank.”

Blaine gave up denying and simply turned his head towards the TV. “It doesn’t matter. Kurt’s married to him and that’s the fact. I’m only a co-worker to him.”

“You can change that, you know. You don’t honestly think Frank is good for him… do you?” Jeff sounded more excited than he probably should.

“I don’t want to do anything about it, Jeff. It’s his life. We have absolutely nothing to do with it. Just leave it alone, please,” Blaine spoke without expression.

“You’re boring, Blaine.” As soon as Jeff knew Blaine wasn’t taking this conversation any further, he got the message and decided to drop it. Blaine was right anyway. Kurt and Frank were married. What could they do about it?

“Uh-huh. Go take a shower and go to bed, Jeff. You have the morning shift tomorrow, right?” Blaine made himself comfortable, getting ready to watch the movie in the zone.

“Yeah I do. Okay, B. Goodnight,” Jeff yawned and took off to the bathroom.

“Goodnight, Jeff.” Blaine sat on the couch and watched the movie until the end, then went to bed, already looking forward to tomorrow’s morning coffee with Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel was a married man. He met his husband Frank Garner when he was 22, just shortly after he graduated from college in New York studying business management. He was interested in management at hotels and got a full time job at The Millennium Broadway Hotel in New York City. That was where he met Frank.

Frank was a general manager at the hotel. He was 35 years old, 11 years older than Kurt, but handsome, smart and top it off, he was amazing at his work. His managing skills were visible and respectable. Kurt immediately fell in love with him. Frank also set his eyes on Kurt as soon as he walked into the hotel as a new employee. It didn’t take long for them to start going out.

But if there was anything that Kurt didn’t like about Frank, was the way he treated other employees at the hotel. Kurt was not impressed about it, but Frank had never treated Kurt badly. 

Frank always said he did it because he believed he should draw a line between him and the other workers. Because when you became the top of a company, you sometimes had to make tough decisions. For example, giving employees lectures, or the ultimatum, firing them. If he acted as if he was in high school and befriended all his employees, those decisions would get even tougher. So just disassociating himself from the other employees and keeping it professional was easier and practical for him. It still sounded harsh to Kurt, but he understood and respected his thinking.

Frank was so different from all the guys Kurt had dated. Unlike those who were around his age, young, childish and immature, Frank was an adult, had power, ambition and pride. Kurt hadn’t really had a serious relationship with anyone until he met Frank, and it was no doubt that Kurt knew nothing of the real world. Kurt totally lost his head over Frank. Six months into their relationship, Frank proposed and Kurt said yes. Everyone, including Kurt himself, thought it was a tad rushed but he felt right about it. He couldn’t imagine any other guys to marry than Frank. He was happy. They got married just before Kurt’s 23rd birthday in May, two years ago. Their wedding was held at the hotel where they worked at and it was celebrated by their friends, family, and colleagues. It was Kurt’s best day of his life. He married the man he loved.

It was not long after that Frank decided to open his own restaurant and ask Kurt if he would help him run it. Kurt had no reason to say no. So they quit the hotel and went on their newly restaurant road.

It was all an amazing experience for Kurt. He got involved in every decision making for the brand new restaurant, from the interior design to the contents of the menu. Frank basically left him most of the design decisions because he knew Kurt had a good sense in style. Frank mostly focused on taking care of business related topics, such as contracts for the building, a financing bank, food supplies, getting all the necessary licences and permits to open the restaurant, and advertising.

Another six months passed and flew by quickly and they opened the Parkside Grill & Bar in the city. People loved the restaurant and it had grown popular by leaps and bounds. It was a huge success. Kurt was proud of what he and Frank had accomplished.

… … …

“Let me see if I can fit you in somewhere around that time. Could you hold on a second? Thank you,” Megan, one of the servers at Parkside Grill & Bar spoke to a customer on the phone. She pressed the hold button and called her boss for assistance. “Kurt, can you help me here?”

“Sure, Megan.” Kurt walked over to the reception desk and stood next to her.

“Okay,” Megan spoke. “This customer wants a table for four at 8 PM tomorrow, but we already have parties and other reservations at that time. Is it okay if I take them to table 11? That table has a reservation at 5:30, but I’m sure it’ll be clear by 8.”

Kurt had a quick look at all the reservations for tomorrow night. “I have an idea. Let’s get them to table 15. People tend to take time and leave late on weekends. Table 15 has a reservation at 5, so this should work.”

“Oh okay. I didn’t see that. Thanks so much, Kurt.”

“You’re welcome.”

Megan picked up the phone to speak with the person on hold. “Thank you for holding. Yes, we can get you in at 8 tomorrow night.” As Megan started speaking on the phone again, Kurt smiled.

“Can’t she take reservations without your help?” Frank spoke as he walked by the reception table, clearly hearing Megan and Kurt’s conversation. “She can. It was just a tricky one, that’s all,” Kurt replied, turning back to see his husband standing there.

“She’s been working here for… what, almost three months? And she still needs help? She must be slow,” Frank said dryly.

“Frank, you should stop that,” Kurt said, frowning.

“Stop what?”

“That,” Kurt led Frank to the corner, away from Megan so she wouldn’t hear what they were saying. “Stop being mean to our employees. They are great and they are even trying to be better. Can you just be patient and see what they can do?”

“I’m not being mean and they are not our friends, Kurt. They are our employees. We are paying them to work. So of course I expect them to learn quickly and work efficiently. I thought we’ve talked about this already,” Frank spoke with a sharp voice.

“Yes, we have. But…”

“No but, Kurt. You are too soft and lack dignity as an employer. Don’t get cozy with them, or they’ll begin to disrespect you.”

“Wow, okay, Frank. I think that’s enough,” Kurt said blinking a few times and calming his husband’s words. He could not believe what he was saying. “What’s going on? You’ve been snappy lately. Talk to me.”

“What do you mean? Nothing is going on,” Frank tried to walk away but Kurt caught his arm to stop him.

“Frank, wait. I know you’re tired. You need some rest, honey. Maybe we can ask Danny to close the restaurant and go home early tonight. And we can watch some movies? Or we can take a long, relaxing bath together. We haven’t done those for a while,” Kurt cocked his head a little to look at Frank’s brown eyes. Kurt smiled and fixed his husband’s black tie.

“That sounds great, Kurt,” Frank smirked and put one arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer. “But I’ve already made a plan with Mike tonight. Maybe we can do that bath and movie idea some other time, baby.”

“Mike? Mike from your college?” Kurt managed to remember him from their wedding. But they hadn’t seen him since then. “You haven’t seen him for a while, have you? What are you guys going to do?”

“Just hang out, you know. We haven’t seen each other for ages and thought it was time to catch up. We invited some of our other friends from our college too. Just us. We agreed, no partners.”

“Oh,” Kurt’s face fell and his eyes dropped on Frank’s tie.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you,” Frank apologized.

“No, it’s fine. Have fun.” Kurt forced a smile and looked up at Frank’s eyes.

“Thanks. But about what I said earlier about our employees and you, I meant it. You should draw a line.” Frank pecked Kurt’s left cheek. “Well, I’m going to go to my office now. Talk to you later, beautiful.” As Frank walked away, Kurt released a long sigh.

To be honest, Kurt was feeling like he was losing a bond with Frank these past few months. Their marriage was entering their second year but they hadn’t had much time together outside the restaurant. Ever since they got married, they were busy all the time. They were busy when they were trying to open the restaurant. And now that it was open, they were too busy running it. 

At first, they both tried to make time with each other and it worked well, even though it was just for a short amount of time here and there. But as the business got on the rails, Frank stopped trying and seemed more immersed in the business. He even spent more time at the restaurant than he did at home with Kurt. Usually straight after work and on his days off, Frank would go out with his friends and spend the entire night with them, coming home way after Kurt was already in bed. The couple used to go to work together and go home together, but it slowly changed to Kurt going to work and home by himself. The time they spent together was gradually decreasing.

On many lonely nights, Kurt couldn’t help but think if his decision of getting married so soon was right. He thought if his decision of getting married to this man was right. It looked like it was only Kurt who was trying to make this marriage work. Kurt was tired of asking where Frank would go after work. He was tired of asking questions. What hurt was Frank cared less about him, about this marriage. Where did things go wrong? Did Frank still even love him? He didn’t know what to do anymore.

But Kurt knew one thing. He couldn’t give up on this marriage yet. Not so easily.

… … …

“I think I’m gonna have the ravioli,” Jeff said looking over the menu. Jeff and Blaine had the day off and were enjoying a meal together at their favorite Italian restaurant. Jeff was going to see Nick for lunch and had asked Blaine to join them. 

“What are you gonna have, babe?” Jeff asked, looking at his boyfriend.

“Hmm, I’ve been craving some pizza since this morning. So I’m gonna go for that, a pepperoni pizza,” Nick said, pointing at the picture of the pizza on the menu.

“Mmm, sounds good. Can we share?” Jeff leaned closer to Nick, who was sitting next to him.

“Of course we can, babe,” Nick said and leaned in to kiss Jeff. “What about you, Blaine? Have you decided?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll have the Chicken Alfredo. You guys wanna share some garlic bread for a start?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

A server came to the table to take orders and they ordered their food and drinks.

Once the server left, Nick spoke. “So, how are you doing at work, Jeff?” It had been a week since Jeff started working at the Parkside Grill & Bar and hadn’t seen his boyfriend Nick in over a week. They were both so busy.

“Busy, you know. I barely have time to talk to you on the phone. I’m exhausted by the end of the day.” Jeff draped his arm over Nick’s shoulders and rested his head on his shoulder sighing.

“Aw, poor you. It’s okay. I understand. I’ve been busy with work and practicing for the show too,” Nick pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. “But I missed you, babe.”

“Me too,” Jeff kissed his boyfriend back.

Jeff met Nick back in August when he was hanging out with Blaine and one of his colleagues from the restaurant, Aiden. There was a party going on and Aiden brought his best friend Nick with him. That night Jeff and Nick hit it off right away and soon started dating.

“How’s practice going so far, Nick?” Blaine asked. 

At the moment, Nick was working as a sales associate at a store called Burlington Coat Factory, but when he’s not working, he participates in local plays around the city. Currently he was rehearsing and practicing for a play he would perform in March. Acting had always been Nick’s dream. 

“Practice is going great. We’ve started with dancing and music. It’s fun. I just have to make sure I finish working by 6 so then I can make it to rehearsals.”

“That’s awesome. We’ll make sure we go see it. What’s the show called?”

“It’s called, Kiss Me Kate. It’s based on Shakespeare’s The Taming of the Shrew. My role is small, but I can get you guys some tickets if you want.”

“That’d be great. Thanks, Nick,” Blaine smiled.

“We won’t miss it babe,” Jeff winked at Nick and turned to Blaine. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“I don’t know. We could go see a movie after lunch?” Blaine suggested, not really knowing what they wanted to do for the day.

Nick suggested. “Or how about we watch a movie at your guys’ place.”

“In that case, I’ll go somewhere else. I don’t want to see you guys making out on the couch the whole time.” Blaine looked up from the menu and laughed. 

It was not that Blaine didn’t want to spend time with the guys because they would be kissing. It was just that he wanted to give them some time alone. He didn’t want to be a third wheel. 

They were nice enough to ask him to join their lunch.

“Oh, come on, Blaine. We’ll behave and watch a movie with you,” Nick giggled, winking at Jeff. “Isn’t there anyone for you by the way, Blaine? I’ve never seen you dating anyone since we met.”

“Actually, there is someone…” Jeff smirked and gave Blaine a meaningful glance and Blaine gave him a glare in return.

“There is no one. It’s just…” Blaine looked out the window and froze. “…Kurt?”

Nick asked confused. “What? Who’s Kurt? So there is someone then?”

“Kurt? Where?” Jeff turned around to look at the direction Blaine was looking at. He then noticed the tall, blue eyed, chestnut haired boy walking down the street. “Its Kurt! Hey!!!” Jeff started banging on the restaurant’s large window, gathering everyone’s attention.

“What the… Stop, Jeff!” Blaine tried to reach for his arm to stop him.

“Kurt! Kurt!” Jeff kept waving for Kurt’s attention. A few seconds later, Kurt looked at the figure in the window with his arms in the air and noticed Jeff. Kurt smiled and raised his hand to say hello.

“Is that Kurt? Who is he? He looks really ho-,” Nick stopped himself when he noticed Jeff was staring at him and finished his sentence. “…He looks nice. Just nice.”

“Yeah, that’s right, babe.” Jeff turned to Kurt outside again and gestured him to come inside. Kurt only shook his head, mouthing no. 

But Jeff was not accepting that answer. He frantically gestured the same thing and put his palms together, begging with a facial expression too. Kurt laughed and shook his head, but he made his way to the door of the restaurant.

“Yes!!!” Jeff pumped his fist and sat down in his seat. “You’re welcome, B.”

“So he is…?” Nick asked, not exactly knowing who this Kurt was.

“He’s our asshole boss’s husband. So he’s our boss, too,” Jeff explained to Nick. “He’s freaking nice and saved my ass on my first day at work! Oh, and he’s Blaine’s crush.”

“Jeff!” Blaine just gaped, not believing what his best friend just did and said.

“Hello, Blaine, Jeff.”

Blaine’s head snapped up to see Kurt taking a seat next to him. He smiled when he saw Kurt’s beautiful smile so close next to him. “Hey, Kurt.”

“Hi, Kurt! This is my boyfriend, Nick,” Jeff introduced Nick to Kurt excitedly.

“Hi, Nick. So you guys just hanging out?” 

As Kurt finished his sentence, their server noticed they had one more person at their table. He approached to greet Kurt and handed him a menu. Kurt took it and thanked him.

“Yeah, we’ve just ordered food. Are you on a break?” Blaine asked, knowing it was not Kurt’s day off. Yes, Blaine always checked when Kurt had days off. For those days when Kurt wasn’t at the restaurant, Blaine wouldn’t go to work early. There was no point. He went to work early just see Kurt.

“Yeah, I was out running some errands, so I was just grabbing a sub for lunch. But then there was Jeff,” Kurt giggled with that cute noise that Blaine loved.

“Please join us, Kurt!” Jeff asked with that begging face once again.

“You don’t want to have lunch with your boss,” Kurt laughed.

“Oh but we do! We like you it’s your husband we don’t like.”

“Jeff!” Blaine shouted at his friend. Jeff murmured sorry and shrugged. Blaine swore he sometimes felt like he had a child already.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Kurt said. “Well, if you guys don’t mind me joining…”

“We don’t,” Blaine said to Kurt, smiling. “Please join us.”

“Alright,” Kurt smiled too and caught the server’s attention to order a lasagna and a glass of water. Shortly after that, the server came back to the table with their drinks and garlic bread. Everyone started to munch in.

“What are you guys up to today?” Kurt asked the trio.

“Not much. We’ll watch some movies at home maybe?” Blaine said.

“Yeah and then Blaine will probably cook dinner for us,” Jeff added, chewing the bread and Blaine nodded in response.

“Wait. Do you cook at home, Blaine?” Kurt asked Blaine with wide eyes. He looked so surprised.

“Yeah, I do. Why?” Blaine asked, wondering if it was a bad thing.

“I just… I’ve never met a chef who cooks at home,” Kurt said, deadpanning and still surprised by the fact that Blaine cooked at home. “Usually cooks don’t cook at home because, you know, they cook at work all day. They tend to want to relax and not do any cooking.” 

“Oh yeah, he often cooks at home,” Jeff said, reaching out for the last piece of bread, without asking anyone if they wanted. But nobody seemed to care.

“Yeah, I love cooking. If I see an interesting recipe on TV or in a magazine, I have to try it right away,” Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt, then looked at Jeff. “And I have a great test taster at home.”

“Anytime, man. You are a brilliant cook. I love your food.”

“Thanks.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine. “That sounds awesome. You sure are an amazing cook at work. I’ve seen what you can do.”

“Thanks,” Blaine felt his face flush red and looked down, hoping Kurt wouldn’t notice it.

“What about at your home, Kurt? Who cooks?” Jeff asked Kurt. Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend, who was clearly being nosy.

“I usually do. Frank never cooks at home,” Kurt answered, shrugging.

“He doesn’t? But he can cook…,” Blaine said, remembering that it was Frank who showed him how to cook everything on the menu before Parkside Grill and Bar officially opened. From the way Frank cooked, Blaine could tell he knew all about cooking. Most likely, he was trained as a chef at some point. 

“He used to be a chef, so he can cook, yes. But he doesn’t like cooking,” Kurt smiled at Blaine but the smile looked… sad? Blaine thought.

“Not even for you?” Blaine blurted out before he knew what he had said. He immediately regretted, mentally patting his palm on his forehead. But it looked like his words somehow caught Kurt’s attention. Kurt looked up to meet his eyes and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Though Kurt opened his mouth to say something, the server came with their food and started placing it on the table. Blaine peeled his eyes off of Kurt and looked down at his food in front of him. From the corners of his eyes, he watched Kurt do the same.

“Here you go. Enjoy your meal,” the server said with a smile before leaving. Even though Kurt ordered his food much later than the other three, they managed to bring his order at the same time. The four of them started eating and Nick started talking with a whole new topic about his new strange neighbor, who had a bat as a pet. Blaine sighed in relief, joining the conversation. Kurt seemed to appreciate that too.

Everyone finished eating and the server brought the bill. Kurt and Blaine argued about who was going to pay for everyone. But Kurt won the argument and Blaine, Jeff and Nick thanked him. 

They didn’t expect Kurt to pay, but Kurt was their boss and he wasn’t going to let his employees spend any money as long as they were with him. Kurt always treated his employees great. That was one of many things Blaine liked about him.

“Okay guys. I have to go back to work. Enjoy your day and stay out of trouble,” Kurt said as they stepped outside the restaurant.

“Will do, Boss. Thanks for joining and thanks for buying us lunch!” Jeff said as Blaine and Nick waved goodbye.

“So-o-o-o, is that him?” Nick nudged Blaine’s arm.

“Who is?” Blaine frowned and asked Nick.

“The one you want to spend the rest of your life with, dude,” Jeff teased him and Blaine rolled his eyes.

“We all know, he’s married. Period,” Blaine said, looking at the couple.

“But he didn’t look happy when he was talking about his husband though,” Nick mumbled the same thing Blaine felt earlier, but Blaine just ignored it.

… … …

They ended up going to Nick’s apartment to watch two movies. As Nick and Jeff promised, they didn’t make out in front of Blaine, but he wouldn’t have minded if they did though. After the movies, Blaine cooked dinner and it was all delicious as usual. When the night was over Jeff decided to sleep over at Nick’s and Blaine happily went home alone. He was glad that Jeff and Nick could have some alone time. They didn’t have to invite him today, but they did it anyway. Blaine knew they didn’t want him to spend the day off alone.

It was 8 in the evening now and the wind of January was cold and snow was forecasted for tomorrow.

Blaine fixed the collar of his coat while he turned a corner of a building. And he saw someone familiar sitting at a bus stop. It looked like Kurt.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked as he walked closer to see if it was really him.

“Blaine? Hey,” Kurt smiled as he looked up at Blaine.

“Are you going home by bus?”

“Yeah, I usually take my car for work, but Frank had to leave home early this morning, and he gave me a ride. He’s still working, so I have to take the bus home,” Kurt said, shrugging.

“Oh, I see.”

“How was your day? And where’s Jeff?”

“The day was good. We hanged out at Nick’s after lunch and Jeff is staying with him,” Blaine answered, sitting down next to Kurt on the bench.

“Oh, okay. Hey, you don’t have to wait for the bus with me. It’s coming in like 5 minutes and it’s cold tonight. You should get going,” Kurt said, rubbing his hands together to warm them up with his own breath.

“Are you cold?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, I forgot my gloves at home,” Kurt said, putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

Blaine took off his gloves and held them out for Kurt. “Here, you can borrow mine.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine…”

“It’s okay. Use them. My apartment is just around the corner.”

“Oh, okay, thank you.” Kurt took the gloves and smiled before putting them on. They were still warm and his heart sped a little faster.  
Blaine looked up from Kurt and noticed the bus coming to a stop . “Looks like the bus is here.”

“Thanks again, Blaine. See you tomorrow morning?” Kurt asked, stepping onto the bus.

“You’re welcome. Yeah, see you tomorrow morning, Kurt,” Blaine smiled.

Kurt got on the bus and sat down on an empty seat. He saw Blaine waving at him from outside and he couldn’t help but smile and waved back. He leaned back against the seat, looking out the window as the bus started moving. It was warm inside the bus but he kept Blaine’s gloves on. A smile formed on his lips unconsciously and the warmth was building up inside of him. He couldn’t fathom what this feeling meant yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Putting the idea of getting a job at Parkside Grill and Bar into Jeff’s head was probably not a good idea. Up until the time that Jeff started working with him, Blaine was fine. Blaine was fine about his feelings for Kurt. He was fine just having coffee with Kurt in the mornings and he was fine just having a simple, harmless crush on his boss. But ever since Jeff started working at the restaurant, he would tease Blaine whenever he saw him with Kurt. That gave Blaine the chance to think more about Kurt every day.

When Blaine saw Kurt talking to other colleagues, he would wonder what he was talking about with them. When he saw him laughing, he would feel a bit of jealousy because he was not the one making him laugh. And when he saw him with Frank, he would think, was he happy with him?

What Nick said after Kurt left the Italian restaurant the other day kept lingering in his mind.

“But he didn’t look happy.”

Was it true? Was Kurt not happy with Frank? Yes, Frank was an awful person, but Blaine never thought of Kurt and Frank not being happy together. Why would Kurt stay with him if he was not happy, right? Besides, Kurt had never showed any attitudes that made him doubt his relationship with Frank. But, then again, why would he do that, though? Blaine was just an employee to him after all.

… … …

A few weeks passed and it was February. Nothing had changed around Blaine, except for his feelings towards Kurt. They had gotten worse. He had a few dreams about him a couple of nights.

At first, they were only of Kurt being in his dreams and nothing else. Nothing happened. Just his person. Him being there. But then the dreams changed. Both guys slowly started talking, just like the real world, but they were more intimate and deep. It was as if they were together. They would call each other as a term of endearment and hold hands across the table. They would smile, lovingly one another, as if they were in love. When Blaine woke up from those dreams, he would feel guilty for having such dreams. 

Talking to Kurt at work made him realize that the conversation would not go anywhere close to like they did in his dreams. It would be a dream come true. To be close with Kurt and have deep conversations about love, just like they did in his dreams.

But last night, those dreams turned into something more. Something inappropriate. Very inappropriate. In that dream, their lips met. There arms and bodies pressed against each other. It was not a sweet, innocent kiss where lips touched. Their kiss was deep, hungry, desperate and very hot. Their mouths furiously moved with one another. Tongues tasting and twirling inside each other’s mouths. 

Blaine pinned Kurt to the wall and continued kissing him. Neither of them wanting this to end. Their breaths were hot, lips swollen from the kiss. Kurt moved his hand south of Blaine’s body, finding his belt He took it off and undid the button and zipper. Kurt slid his hand inside the jeans and started rubbing Blaine over the fabric. Blaine thrust up into Kurt’s palm, moaning, loving the way Kurt’s hand moved over his hard dick. 

Blaine opened his eyes and woke up. 

He stared at the ceiling in complete silence, remembering everything that happened in the dream. At first, he couldn’t tell if it was a dream or reality. It felt so real. But he knew it was a dream. He was in his bed, alone. He realized he had a hard on in his groin. It was too hard to ignore and he had to do something about it. He hesitated for a second, but he kicked the blanket off, moving his shirt up to expose his stomach and lowered his sweat pants and underwear. It was his first time to jerk off with the image of Kurt. Kurt had not been a sexual object for him until this time. But Blaine couldn’t help it. He touched himself and started stroking his dick, imagining his hand was Kurt’s. He imagined Kurt was touching him, smiling against his lips. His hand sped up and he mumbled Kurt’s name under his breath. His hips jerked up into his fist a few more times and he spilled all over his stomach and hand. 

As he rode off the orgasm, he slowly opened his eyes. He felt as if someone was going to judge him for what he had just done. He stared up for a while, feeling the guilt takeover his pleasure. How could he possibly see Kurt’s face after this? 

… … …

Kurt looked at his watch for the umpteenth time this morning. It was almost 9:30 and Blaine hadn’t come to the restaurant at the time he usually did. It was strange that Kurt hadn’t received any text from him. Blaine always texted him when he couldn’t make their morning meetings. But not today.

As other employees started coming in, Kurt sighed and gathered everything on the table, his empty coffee cup and the still full and now cold coffee that was meant for Blaine. He was hoping nothing bad happened to him, like an accident or something. He hoped Blaine was okay. Suddenly the vibration of his phone snapped his mind away from those thoughts. 

He checked the phone, hoping it was Blaine. But it wasn’t. It was a text from Frank.

Blaine called in sick.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the message. That was weird. Blaine always called or texted him when he had to miss work. For any reason, Blaine checked in with him. However today Blaine did not contact him. He started to think about what he might have done or might have said to upset Blaine. But nothing came to mind. He hoped that was not the case though.

When Kurt went out to the hall to go to his office, he saw Jeff opening the back door and walking inside.

“Morning, Jeff,” Kurt walked towards him.

“Yo, Kurt,” Jeff replied, taking the earbuds off his ears and turning off the music on his phone.

“Is Blaine okay?” Kurt asked him before he knew what he was saying.

“What do you mean? Isn’t he here already?” Jeff looked puzzled at Kurt’s question.

“Apparently, he called in sick,” Kurt answered with a shrug, realizing Jeff didn’t even know Blaine wouldn’t come in today.

“He did?”

“Yeah, he called Frank earlier.”

“He called Frank? Not you?” Jeff looked more confused. “Well, I didn’t know that. So what, is he still home? I didn’t see him today so I just figured he went to work early as usual.” 

“Uh… I don’t know where he is.” 

“I’ll call him now,” Jeff insisted. 

“Actually I can…” Jeff didn’t let Kurt finish his sentence. He got his phone out and started calling Blaine. “…Never mind,” Kurt finished.

They waited while the phone continued ringing. A few seconds later, Blaine answered the phone.

“Hey, B. Where are you, man? What’s wrong? I thought you were already at work.” Jeff walked around in circles while listening to Blaine talk. “Uh-huh. Oh, really?” Kurt could not hear anything Blaine was saying but it sounded like he was safe and was in no accident. That was good and it relived him quickly. “Okeydokey. Take care. See you when I get back. Or you can call or text Kurt. He’s really worried about you.” Kurt’s eyes went wide at Jeff’s words. Jeff ended the call and put his phone back in his jean pocket. “He said he had this bad stomach bug or something, and he couldn’t come in today.”

“Okay, thanks, Jeff,” Kurt said, knowing he was a little flushed by what Jeff said to Blaine. It was true. Kurt was worried about him. But hearing it from someone else made him realize that he was worried maybe a little too much.

“You’re welcome, Kurt,” Jeff smirked at him and left to the changing room.

So Blaine wouldn’t come to work today.

It was not the first time that Blaine missed work, but Kurt didn’t know why Blaine’s absence disappointed him this much this time.

Kurt typed a quick message to Blaine and looked at what he had just written. His thumb hovered over the “send” button for a while, but he finally pressed it.

Hope you feel better soon.

It was a simple text. But immediately Kurt regretted it. Jeff told Blaine to call or text him, and yet, he texted him first. Shouldn’t he have waited to hear from him? What would Blaine think about it? What was he thinking?

As Kurt made his way to his office, his phone vibrated and received a text.

Thanks. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it this morning. I’ll see you tomorrow morning for sure. 

It was not long, but it still put a smile on Kurt’s lips. He could not wait to see him tomorrow morning.

… … …

The next morning came. Blaine couldn’t use the sick day excuse just because he felt awkward to see Kurt after he masturbated to him. He decided to try not doing that again. And today, he was going to act normal, and it would work. He’ll be fine.

Blaine stood in front of the back door to the restaurant building. He was thinking what would he say when he saw Kurt. Should he say sorry again for yesterday? Or should he say something completely different? Or…

“Are you going inside or are you just gonna stand there all day?”

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt behind him, smiling.

“Hey… Good morning,” Blaine mumbled with a smile. “I was going to go inside.” He kept his eyes on Kurt’s face and realized he missed his smile. It was ridiculous. Blaine didn’t see him for one day and he missed his smile? This was not good.

“Good morning to you too,” Kurt greeted him. “Actually, it doesn’t matter if you wanted to go inside or not. I was late today and I haven’t unlocked the door. Sorry.” Kurt pulled out a key from his pants pocket, unlocked and opened the door for them.

“I didn’t even know it was still locked. I just got here,” Blaine said sheepishly, entering the building and following behind Kurt. 

“You can sit down. I’ll make some coffee now.” Kurt put his coat and satchel on a seat at the booth where they always sat. He disappeared into the kitchen to make the coffee drinks and in less than ten minutes, he came back with two cups in his hands.

“So, you’re here. Are you feeling better today?” Kurt asked Blaine, sitting down in the seat, across from him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It must’ve been something I ate the night before. Sorry again about yesterday. I should’ve…” Blaine started to apologize nervously, feeling bad about lying to him.

“It’s okay. Glad it was not serious and you feel better now,” Kurt reassured him, passing Blaine his coffee drink. 

“Thanks. How was it here yesterday? Jeff said it was quiet. Was it?” Blaine tried to change the subject.

“Yeah it was. Probably because of the weather since it was cold and snowy. People probably didn’t want to go out. Also, they must’ve known you weren’t working. They know the best chef at this restaurant,” Kurt smirked at Blaine, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, probably that was it.” Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes and smiled. “But I missed this.”

“Me too,” Kurt smiled back. He really did miss this.

After the usual banter they exchanged, Blaine didn’t feel any sort of awkwardness of talking with Kurt anymore. Talking with Kurt was the most comforting thing to do for him. He was glad that what he did yesterday morning didn’t affect anything anymore. Now he could be normal again with Kurt. 

But suddenly, and subconsciously, his eyes fixed on Kurt’s lips. Those thin, pink lips that were on his in his dream yesterday. And the graphic memory of how soft and delicious they felt came back to his mind. No, this was not something he planned to do. Not again. Blaine quickly dropped his eyes to his coffee cup.

“Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt noticed Blaine’s sudden change of attitude. Blaine heard Kurt’s curious voice and looked up, avoiding his lips with effort.

“Yeah, sorry. I… I just remembered that I had to clean lots of fish this morning. I better start now,” Blaine stood up, planting a forced smile on his face, hoping Kurt didn’t notice it. It wasn’t a lie. He had lots of work to do this morning. He knew there was a big party coming in this afternoon. But it wasn’t urgent and he could start when everyone got there. He just couldn’t look at Kurt’s face now. He wasn’t sure if he could not stare at his lips again. Apparently, he needed more time to act normal in front of Kurt.

“Okay…? Have fun,” Kurt said, not convinced, but smiling at him anyway.

“Yeah, thanks.” When Blaine walked towards the kitchen, he saw one of his colleagues, Peter standing at the door, looking over them. He was a chef like Blaine, but Peter was the only one in the entire restaurant that Blaine couldn’t get along with. Peter always tried to earn points from Frank because he wanted a promotion. But for some reason, Frank favored Blaine and Peter didn’t like it. Blaine wasn’t interested in a promotion. He was satisfied where he was now. He could pay the rent, food, and even after that, there were some left over to save up. But Peter didn’t know that and he saw him as a rival. He was so competitive, and that made Blaine tired.

“Awww, are you having a little crush on Boss’s husband, Blaine?” Peter asked in the most annoying way Blaine had ever heard him speak. Blaine ignored him and walked right beside him to the hallway to the changing room.

“It’s not like that,” Blaine answered bluntly, not even looking at Peter.

“Oh, sorry. Of course it isn’t. Because he is married. There’s nothing you can do about it,” Peter said elaborately. “But I admit that Kurt is hot. Have you seen his and Frank’s sex before?”

“No,” Blaine answered as he and Peter entered the empty changing room. Blaine opened his locker to put his jacket in, trying not to show any expressions about the obnoxious subject that Peter was bringing up. 

“Well, they sometimes do it in Frank’s office. I’ve seen it before by accident, and man, I gotta tell you, I’m straight, but Kurt… The noises he makes. He moaned like a fucking whore. And that creamy slender body, that was arousing.”

“Stop.” Blaine couldn’t believe what Peter was saying. He would not let him speak about Kurt like this anymore. He turned around to face Peter, glaring at him, and felt as if his blood was boiling, rushing towards his head. But Peter continued, not noticing or ignoring Blaine’s words.

“You’ve seen his ass, right? It’s so fuckable. If I have a chance, I don’t mind fucking that little ass…”

“I said, STOP!” Blaine pushed Peter back with one hand, catching him off guard.

“Don’t fucking push me.” Peter regained his balance and pushed Blaine, hard with both hands. With a loud thud, Blaine clashed against the locker, whacking his left arm, and tumbling on the floor.

“What’s going on here!?” Kurt burst into the room. 

Neither Peter nor Blaine paid much attention to him. Blaine stood up from the floor and used his right hand to grab Peter by his collar.

“Blaine! Stop!” Kurt shouted at Blaine.

Blaine roughly let Peter go and remained glaring at him. They heard other employees start to arrive to the restaurant. 

“Blaine. My office. Now.” Kurt made his way out of the room and Blaine followed him, eyes never leaving Peter until he was out in the hallway.

The two guys walked to Kurt’s office which was towards the back of the restaurant. When they arrived, Kurt opened and held the door to let Blaine in. He closed the door once they were inside.

“Sit down.” Kurt ordered and Blaine obeyed quietly by sitting down on the couch in front of his desk. Kurt took out a first-aid kit from the cabinet and sat down next to him.

“I’m fine,” Blaine mumbled, refusing to look at Kurt.

“You hurt your arm,” Kurt said softly, pointing at the blood stain appearing on Blaine’s shirt on the left arm. “Show me.”

Blaine didn’t move for a second, but sighed and removed his grey Henley shirt, carefully not moving his injured arm.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the sight. He didn’t expect to see Blaine’s body like this. Blaine was not bull but his body was toned. He had hair on his chest that made him look sexy. . Wait…, he didn’t just think Blaine’s chest hair was sexy, did he? And oh God, his arms. His arms were particularly strong and he could see muscles everywhere. It was probably because he was a chef and he always handled heavy cooking equipment. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at his bare torso.

But suddenly, the inch-deep cut bleeding on Blaine’s arm darted into his vision and he snapped back into reality. Kurt cleared his throat, and focused his eyes on the injury.

“Um… How did you do that?” Kurt quickly dug into the first-aid kit for things he needed to treat it.

“I think I hit the latch of my locker. It was open.” Blaine swallowed hard when Kurt touched his arm to clean the blood. It stung a little when he sterilized the cut but he didn’t care.

“What are you? 5 years old? I can’t believe you and Peter actually fought. What happened?” Kurt carefully put some Neosporin on the cut.

“He insulted you,” Blaine blurted out.

“You got into a fight… because of me?” Kurt was astonished by Blaine’s words but he continued aiding to his injured arm. “He is an ass, you know that, right? I don’t care what he says.”

“But I do.”

Kurt’s heart swelled when his eyes caught Blaine’s beautiful golden eyes piercing his. He froze, holding his arm when their eyes locked for a moment. They stared into each other gaze and it felt like time had stood still. Kurt broke the stare and went back to healing the cut. “Blaine… Please don’t go and pick fights again.”

“I won’t, unless Peter continues being a jerk to you,” Blaine said, shrugging.

“There. All done,” Kurt announced after finishing patching up the cut with a Band-Aid.

“Thanks,” Blaine quickly put his shirt back on and stood up.

“You’re welcome, Blaine,” Kurt stood up as well and put the first-aid kit back on the shelf. Blaine smiled at him and left the room.

Kurt stared at door and sat back on the couch, releasing a deep sigh and feeling tired already. But the day had just started. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

… … …

After the long, dreadful day and finally going home, it was time for bed.

When Kurt crawled under the blankets that night, he finally felt relaxed for the first time that day. Closing his eyes, he recalled the event that happened in the morning. Blaine fought with Peter over something to do with him. He didn’t know what Peter actually said and he didn’t want to know, but he had never seen Blaine so angry before. Peter might have deserved a fist or two. The question was though, even if what Peter said was malicious, could it be enough to make Blaine rage like that? Kurt always knew Blaine had a crush on him. He knew he liked him. But maybe, did he like him more than he thought? Was that why Blaine lost his control? Kurt didn’t know. But he couldn’t help but feel happy that Blaine cared that much about him, enough get into a fight.

Kurt stared at the empty space next to him on the bed. He had to be real. Blaine was taking up his mind often lately. Because the space in his mind, which was supposed to be for his husband, was shrinking at a rapid pace. It was obvious Frank didn’t care much about him, so why should he? But Blaine. He cared about him, and Blaine was always so sweet to him. He made him laugh, made him smile, made him forget all about his worsened relationship with Frank, which Kurt probably should have tried harder to solve. But Kurt really liked Blaine. He liked Blaine’s bright smile and beautiful, warm honey colored eyes. When Blaine smiled at him, he felt as if he could disappear into them. What he also adored was Blaine’s dark curly hair. He often imagined himself running his fingers through it. 

Was this out of line? Was it wrong to think this way? Even if his marriage was not in tiptop shape, was it wrong for him to think of someone else like this? Was it wrong that he thought he wanted to touch him? Well, maybe it was. Because he was married.

Kurt was too tired to think of anything. As he turned over to face the wall, he heard the front door open. Frank was home. Frank must have gone somewhere after work, because it was one in the morning. Kurt decided to pretend he was sleeping. He put his thoughts about Blaine aside and didn’t want to deal with Frank either. Frank came straight to the bedroom and took off his clothes to nothing but his underwear, and got into bed.

Then Kurt smelled something. He smelled cologne, which didn’t belong to Kurt nor Frank. It was the second time he smelled this same cologne from Frank. Now Kurt was convinced.

Frank was having an affair.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were a blur to Kurt. This couldn’t be happening. 

His life hadn’t been far from perfect when he was in high school. In fact his life was hell in school. But after that, when he got married and had a restaurant to run with his husband, he thought he could no longer complain. It was more than good enough for him, it was actually perfect and he was happy. But now it was crumbling down. Even though their love towards each other had been fading, he at least trusted Frank. He didn’t imagine his husband would ever cheat on him. 

The first time he noticed the smell of cologne on Frank, he told himself that it was not what it looked like, and he was just overreacting. Frank could have had a good reason, and he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He wanted to trust him. But deep inside, he knew what that circumstance evidence meant. He just didn’t want to admit it.

Now Kurt was more confident about his theory and what Frank was doing behind his back. He had smelled the same cologne more than once on Frank after he was back from his “friend’s” house at night. And it even smelled all over his naked body. When Frank said he was seeing his friends, was he even telling the truth? Was he seeing another guy? Kurt couldn’t help think that way. And how long had his husband been lying to him?

Although Kurt started feeling sick from his own train of thought, he knew he had to talk about this with Frank. But how? He didn’t have actual evidence. What if he was wrong? If he accused Frank for something like cheating with no actual evidence, that made him look like someone who didn’t trust his partner. And that could bring a real issue between them if Frank was innocent. He couldn’t tell Frank yet. Not until he was 100% sure that Frank was cheating on him. He needed proof.

At the same time, Kurt hoped he wouldn’t find anything. He really hoped he was wrong. As this marriage was everything to him, he didn’t want to lose it. 

He couldn’t lose it.

… … …

“…So, what do you think?”

Kurt snapped out of it and looked up at Blaine. He remembered he was talking with Blaine in their usual morning conversations over coffee at the restaurant. Blaine seemed to finally be normal again and it was good. Whatever the reason was, it seemed to have passed and he was no longer acting weird anymore. But now it was Kurt who couldn’t concentrate on anything. “Sorry, what did you say?” Kurt asked with an apologetic smile.

“I asked if you wanted to come to the nightclub tonight where Jeff will be a DJ at,” Blaine asked, smiling. He looked at Kurt and could tell that something wasn’t right about him. He could tell something was bothering. “Kurt, are you okay? You look distracted.”

“I’m fine, Blaine. No worries. So, Jeff is a DJ? I didn’t know that,” Kurt said, trying to talk about anything that could take his mind off of Frank.

“Uh, yeah. Jeff used to work as a DJ when we were in high school back in Ohio,” Blaine explained. “He’s too busy right now to do it but when he’s not busy, Nick asks him if could be a DJ at this nightclub when the current DJ can’t play.”

“Wait, are you from Ohio?” Kurt asked, putting his coffee down on the table.

“Yeah, Westerville. Why?”

“Are you kidding? I’m from Lima!”

“What? Really? What school did you go to?” Blaine felt excitement rushing over him. Having something in common with Kurt felt nice.

“McKinley. You?”

“Dalton.”

“You’re lucky. I heard Dalton was a great school,” Kurt smiled, realizing Blaine was also from his home state. “Oh my God, you know what I just realized? What if we met somewhere in Ohio earlier and didn’t know it? Or what if we were at the same place at the same time? That’s crazy.” 

“Small world, huh?” Blaine smiled at the thought that they might have met somewhere in Ohio before. But he seriously doubted that because he was sure that if he saw someone beautiful as Kurt, he wouldn’t forget.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, smiling with sparkling eyes. He still couldn’t believe he and Blaine were from the same place and were now in this big city, working together.

“So… Tonight?” Blaine asked again, hoping Kurt would be able to come.

“I’ll ask Frank. If he can, can he join too?”

“Of course,” Blaine replied, but his heart immediately dropped. He didn’t want Frank to go. He wanted to just hang out with Kurt and no Frank there. But of course Kurt would invite his husband.

“Great. I’ll let you know if we’ll go,” Kurt said, having no idea how Blaine was feeling.

“Sounds good,” Blaine responded with a painted smile.

… … …

“What are you doing tonight, Frank?” Kurt asked his husband at his office. It was a little before dinner time at the restaurant when Kurt finally found time to talk to him. It had been quite a busy day.

“I’m going out. Why?” Frank answered with a flat tone, hitting the keys on a calculator and not even looking at Kurt.

“Oh. Where are you going?” A part of Kurt already knew Frank wouldn’t go out with him tonight, but his answer still disappointed him.

“I’m going to Jackson’s house.”

Kurt didn’t even know who Jackson was. Was Frank lying to him or telling him the truth? He couldn’t tell anymore. 

“Can I come?” Kurt blurted out the question. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to go to a Jackson’s house but he still wanted to see how Frank would react to it.

“What?” Frank finally looked up at him. It seemed like he didn’t expect Kurt to ask that question. “Uh, no, sorry. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. I should go alone.”

“…Okay. I understand. Say hello to Jackson for me,” Kurt nodded, turned on his heels and left the room. Of course Frank would say no. When did he ever invite him when he went out? That happened before, sure, but it was a long time ago. Kurt was going to ask if he wanted to go to the nightclub with him later that night. He secretly hoped they would have gone together and had a fun time and be outside. All they ever did was be at the restaurant or at home, they never did anything fun anymore.

“Blaine.” Kurt found Blaine in the kitchen and approached him. “I’ll go tonight. Alone. Where is it? And at what time?”

Blaine was taken aback for a moment by Kurt’s determined face, but answered. “That’s great. Uh, it’s at the Penthouse Vinyl Nightclub. At nine.”

“Okay. I’ll be there,” Kurt smiled and left Blaine smiling in response.

… … …

By 8 PM, Blaine was already at the club with Jeff and Nick. It wasn’t his first time there. They had hung out there before. 

Although it was Thursday, the club was fairly crowded with people who couldn’t wait for the weekend. It was also probably full because of the event that was happening that night. It was Gay Night at the club and it was one of the popular events the club hosted every month. Gay couples and LGBT people could come and feel comfortable being themselves. It was one of those nights where straight and gay people would come together and have a great time over great music and drinks. 

Looking at people chatting animatedly and dancing around, Blaine was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Kurt was coming. He had never seen him outside of the restaurant, and that’s what was causing his feeling to be all over the place. Because he was going to spend time with him. Blaine had noticed that Kurt seemed down these days. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to cheer him up. Forgetting everything and having fun for one night might help.

“So, Kurt is coming, right?” Jeff asked as they sat down at a table, their drinks in their hands. “What about Frank?” 

“He said he would come alone,” Blaine replied, looking around to find Kurt, even though he knew it was too early for Kurt to arrive.

“That’s awesome!” Jeff exclaimed. “He’d rather not see Frank’s face other than yours. I’ll play some romantic music later, so you can dance with him.”

“What? No way. I can’t do that,” Blaine’s eyes grew twice the size at Jeff’s sudden suggestion.

“Why not?” Jeff asked genuinely.

“Well, you know. He’s my boss and he’s married and…”

“Stop that crap right there,” Jeff cut him off, holding a hand in the air and made sure Blaine would stop talking. “Frank is not here, and we all know Kurt doesn’t look happy with him. He deserves to have some fun time. With you.”

“Not looking happy doesn’t mean he is actually not happy,” Blaine protested.

“Right. Fine. Whatever,” Jeff waved off Blaine. “Anyway, he’s alone here tonight. You invited him. You have to entertain him. One dance won’t hurt. I’m not telling you to get into his pants. Dancing is not cheating. Relax, B.”

Blaine considered what Jeff said for a moment. Jeff had a point. He had to entertain Kurt. And if he asked him for a dance and he said no, then they wouldn’t have to dance. It was that simple. He could ask at least and the decision would be Kurt’s. “Fine. I’ll ask him if he wants to dance with me.”

“YES!!! I mean, good,” Jeff quickly pretended to be calm and like nothing was happening.

But Blaine knew Jeff was more excited about this than he was.

“Nick, babe, you should come to the DJ booth with me, so then we can dance too,” Jeff winked at his boyfriend.

“Sounds good to me,” Nick pecked on Jeff’s lips.

The three boys waited for Jeff’s turn to be DJ. Jeff was supposed to start playing at 9 PM, and it was about half past 8. He still had some time to kill. They chatted and had drinks while they waited. 

A few minutes later, Blaine saw the man he had been waiting for to arrive at the club.

“Kurt!” Blaine stood up and Kurt saw him, both smiling widely at each other. He approached the table and said hi to the boys.

“Wow, it’s pretty crowded here. Is it the weekend already?” Kurt sat down next to Blaine with a smile, taking off his jacket. He looked stunning wearing a midnight blue shirt and a pair of white, very tight jeans. Blaine had no idea how Kurt could fit his legs in there.

“Actually, I’ll go get my drink. I’ll be right back,” Kurt said taking off his scarf, his pale neck exposed. Blaine stared at Kurt’s shirt as he saw a couple of front buttons open, revealing a little bit of his chest. Blaine just stared at the sight, until Jeff coughed rather loudly, smirking and to awake Blaine from the trance he was in.

“I’ll go with you,” Blaine said and stood up with Kurt. He put a hand on Kurt’s back and left happy-looking Jeff and Nick at the table.

Nick looked at Kurt and Blaine as they disappeared into the crowd. “Why are you trying to butt into Blaine and Kurt’s lives?” Nick asked. “It’s like you’re trying to set them up?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Jeff sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable. “I don’t buy that Kurt’s in love with Frank like Blaine does. Blaine is so much better than Frank and he’s perfect for Kurt. Don’t you see it?”

“I do. But I also think it’s really not our place to decide that,” Nick pointed out. “You gotta be careful on this, especially when Kurt is married. Don’t get yourself into someone’s mess. More importantly, you don’t want to be the one who causes trouble between a married couple in the first place.”

Jeff sighed. He knew Nick was right. “I know. It’s none of our business. Blaine said the same thing. I just… I want Blaine to find a good guy, and be happy, you know? And I think Kurt could be the one. Blaine is head over heels for him for over a year now.” Jeff looked at the direction Blaine and Kurt had gone. “He won’t even date anyone because he likes Kurt too much. He’s not interested in anyone else. Even he thinks he can’t have him. And you know what? Seeing him like that, not doing anything about it, hurts me.”

“Well, it’s nice of you to think about your best friend. But again, Kurt’s married. How can you say he could be the one for Blaine? Stop butting in Blaine’s and Kurt’s business.”

“I think Kurt has feelings for Blaine too,” Jeff said, crossing his arms and leaning over the table.

“What? What are you talking about?” Nick put his beer down as he turned to Jeff.

“I don’t know. This is just my hunch, but you know when you see them together. You just know they are attracted to each other.”

“But it’s your hunch.”

“Why are you being so negative?” Jeff sighed and asked Nick, pouting. Nick chuckled a little bit at the cuteness of his boyfriend.

“It’s not me being negative, it’s me being realistic,” Nick tried to make sense to his boyfriend. “This is involving someone’s marriage, Jeff. You just can’t make a move because you ‘feel’ it’s right for Blaine. Blaine knows about it, that’s why he doesn’t do anything.” Nick saw Jeff’s deflated face and thought he would add what his heart really thought without being rational. “But, I have to admit. I also have a feeling that they are meant for each other.”

Jeff’s face instantly brightened up by those words. “I know right?”

Nick smiled at him. “Gosh, I understand Blaine’s heart eyes, but I can see them in Kurt too. I still want you to be very careful about this, though.”

“I will, babe. Promise. We’ll see how tonight goes.” Jeff winded his arm around Nick’s shoulder and pulled him closer to kiss him.

… … …

When Blaine and Kurt came back to the table, Jeff and Nick had left to the DJ booth for Jeff to prepare for his turn. The club was even more crowded now. The two boys were just sitting down, enjoying a conversation for a while, but as the volume of the music turned up, it became difficult to continue talking. They had to yell into each other’s ears.

Kurt said something to Blaine but Blaine couldn’t catch it. “What did you say!?” He shouted.

Kurt laughed and stood up, taking Blaine’s hand to get him to stand up. And just like that, he led Blaine to the dance floor, holding his hand in one hand, a bottle of beer in the other.

“Let’s dance!” Once they got to the dance floor, Kurt shouted, already swaying his body to the music.

Blaine was astonished. This whole time he was going to ask Kurt to dance and was thinking of ways to ask him. But he didn’t expect it to be the other way around and have it be Kurt ask him. It was probably because it was too loud to talk at the table, but still, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Smiling, Blaine also started dancing.

“You are a quite good dancer!” Kurt said to Blaine, looking at him dance. Blaine’s dance moves were smooth but sexy. He would laugh at Blaine every time he would dance around him or leer at him.

“Thanks! So are you!” Blaine said, spinning Kurt around in the limited space on the floor. The beer Kurt was holding almost spilled and they lost color for an instant, but laughed as Kurt lifted the bottle with his hand just in time.

The two enjoyed dancing, laughing at each other’s silly dance moves every now and then. They continued moving to the beat of the music until each of their bottles were empty and got another more from the bar and finally agreed to sit down to get some rest.

“Wow, this is fun,” Kurt said, sitting down in an empty sofa they found along the wall, far from the large speakers. They still had to raise their voices, but didn’t have to shout when they talked. “I haven’t done this in forever!”

“That’s awesome. I thought you could use a breather,” Blaine sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt blinked at him, wondering why Blaine would think that.

“You’ve been moping around these past few days, so I’m glad to see you smiling,” Blaine added, and sipped his beer.

“I… I have?” Kurt was surprised that Blaine knew something was wrong with him. He had been trying to act normal, at least he thought he was. But obviously he wasn’t doing a good job at it.

“Yeah, you have,” Blaine smiled tentatively.

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. “Frank and I… We are not in the best place right now.” He looked down at the drink in his hands. He didn’t know why he had just told Blaine that. But it just came out without thinking.

“Oh,” Blaine said surprised, not expecting that all.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s okay. We’ll fix it.” Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling, trying his best to reassure him that everything will be okay. He hoped he and Frank would fix this problem soon. He did his best to change the subject. He was having fun. He didn’t want to think about his husband or the issues between them right now. All Kurt wanted to do tonight was just enjoying himself, enjoy the time with Blaine. “Anyway, I have a question for you.”

“Go for it,” Blaine reseated himself. 

“I’ve never asked you this before but what made you decide to become a chef?” Kurt chose an irrelevant question, but it was true. He was curious about Blaine’s story.

“Well, the answer to that question is very simple,” Blaine smiled shyly. I wanted to become a chef, because I like cooking. And if I can make people happy by my cooking, I want to do that.”

Kurt’s face softened when Blaine shared his story. That was so sweet for him to think like that. “You are definitely doing it right, Blaine. The customers at our restaurant love your food. We get tons of compliments every day about your food. And I love your cooking as well, you already know that.”

Blaine blushed a little and looked down. Kurt couldn’t notice him blushing in this dimed lighting, would he? “I have a dream,” Blaine let it slip out, still looking down.

“You do? What’s your dream? Do tell,” Kurt asked with a curious smile.

“Someday, I want to open my own restaurant here in New York,” Blaine said, meeting Kurt’s eyes.

“That’s a great dream!” Kurt said excitedly. His eyes were shining hearing his co-worker’s dream. “You can do that, Blaine. I know you can.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said, smiling with the feeling of the warmth inside him. It was nice to know that Kurt supported his lifetime dream.

By the time the boys finished their new drinks, Blaine was his most charming self. No one could blame him. He was falling into raptures because he was having a good time with his crush, dancing, chatting and laughing. On top of that, he started drinking before Kurt arrived. He slurred and became a tatter, with his eyelids half lowered.

“I…, have a dreammm,” Blaine said, looking into Kurt’s eyes.

“You have a dream, yes. And I like your dream,” Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“Wait. I told you this already, didn’t I?” Blaine frowned, trying to remember what he had been babbling about in the last half hour.

“Yup. Twice,” Kurt giggled. “Maybe it’s time for you to stop drinking now.”

“’M fine.”

“Okay,” Kurt said so, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“Kurt-t.” Blaine slid his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulled him closer, letting them both sink back into the sofa. Kurt’s head was now resting on Blaine’s chest.

“Yes?” Kurt was enjoying this conversation with drunken Blaine. It was fun to see a different side of him. He also didn’t mind the closeness between them one bit.

“Mmm, you smell nice,” Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes, smelling Kurt’s hair.

“Did you just smell my hair?” Kurt pushed himself up to give Blaine a playful judgemental look. “But thanks.”

“S-sorry! I thought I was subtle.”

“Uh, you were not,” Kurt laughed.

“But I’m not a creep. I swear I’m not,” Blaine tried to smooth things out but he knew they were not working well.

“I know you aren’t. It’s okay, Blaine, relax.” Kurt patted his chest to reassure a tad panicked Blaine, holding back his laugh.

“Okay, good! Oh! Did I tell you that I was in a glee club at Dalton and I was a damn good lead vocal?”

“Yes, yes you told me that too. And I told you that I was also in a glee club at McKinley. Remember?”

“Right, right. Shit, sorry. But I’m totally going to sing something to you someday, Kurt. Oh! Actually, you know what? I think we should sing a duet someday!”

“Okay, I’m in. I can’t wait,” Kurt smiled. Even though Blaine was drunk and Kurt doubted he would even remember this the next day, singing with Blaine sounded like a really good idea.

Suddenly Kurt felt a vibration in the back pocket of his jeans. His phone was ringing. He reached and pulled out his phone to check who it was. It was Frank. Kurt stared at the screen but pressed the “ignore” button. He didn’t want to talk to him in this loud place, but he didn’t want to go outside to talk and leave Blaine here alone.

Kurt’s phone vibrated again. It was a text from Frank.

Where are you?Kurt wondered if Frank was already home. Maybe he should head home soon. Kurt quickly texted him back.  
I’ll come home soon.

“Kuuuurrrrt,” Blaine slurred again. It seemed that he didn’t notice that Kurt was even texting.

“You are drunk, Blaine,” Kurt laughed at Blaine’s state. Drunken Blaine was something he had never seen before. He thought it was adorable.

“I’m not drunk,” Blaine slapped Kurt’s knee with a pout, making Kurt chuckle.

“That’s exactly what drunk people say, Blaine,” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Kurt.”

“Yes, Blaine.”

“What are you doing?” Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s knee and squeezed it.

“I’m sitting here, next to you,” Kurt laid his hand on top of Blaine’s.

“No, no, no. I mean, this,” Blaine then took Kurt’s hand and rubbed his wedding hand with his thumb. “Why are you married? Why, did you get married to him?”

“Well, I…” Kurt was taken aback by Blaine’s sudden, unexpected question. “Well because he asked me.”

“You could’ve said ‘no.’”

“I… I loved him.” Kurt couldn’t look up at Blaine’s eyes. Instead he looked at Blaine’s thumb, still caressing the ring.

“Loved? You don’t love him anymore?”

Kurt’s breath was hitched at his throat when Blaine stopped rubbing the ring and tried to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Look, Blaine… I should go.” Kurt stood up, slipping out from Blaine’s arm and tried to leave. But Blaine grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No. It’s not even 11 yet,” Blaine looked up at Kurt.

“I need to go home, Blaine. I have to work tomorrow, and so do you,” Kurt said, smiling softly at him. Suddenly, Ed Sheeran’s song ‘Thinking Out Loud’ started playing over the speakers.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

Blaine looked at the DJ booth to find Jeff giving him a thumbs up at him. He turned to Kurt and spoke. “This is my favorite song. Can you dance with me? One more dance, I promise. Then you can go home.”

Kurt sighed and smiled. “One more dance.”

“That’s all I ask.” A broad smile on Blaine’s face.

The boys went back to the crowded dance floor. Jeff remixed this song as a House music and it was quite good. The song was still romantic, but it was fast with a cheerful rhythm. Everyone in the club probably thought the same thing and the dance floor became even livelier.

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

Kurt and Blaine danced to the thumping beat with the crowds. Although it was loud and they were surrounded by many moving bodies, Blaine felt as if they were the only two dancing on the floor. He felt dizzy, looking at Kurt in front of him. Kurt looked so beautiful under the colorful, vibrant lights.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

Kurt had agreed to one last dance and he would leave. But yet, he didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Blaine’s dazzling golden eyes piecing through his. His eyes were now reflecting lights, and Kurt could see all kinds of colors in them. He was mesmerized by the way Blaine looked at him. It was kind, sweet, and passionate all at once. It made him feel as if he was special.

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

Even among the fast and lively rhythm of the song, their moves were getting slower. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Kurt felt the sound fading away and nothing else was important but the two of them. Before he realized what he was doing, Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, hoping Blaine wouldn’t refuse it. But the second he placed his hands on Blaine, he instantly regretted it and tried to drop his hands away. But he couldn’t. He kept his hands right where they were. 

Blaine’s eyes went wide in surprise but he went along with the moment. He put his arms around Kurt’s thin waist and pulled him closer until they were practically tangled. Their eyes locked and Kurt wasn’t sure if he was breathing properly. 

At this moment, he couldn’t think of anything but Blaine; not when he was embraced in his strong arms. He couldn’t think about Frank’s texts, or his marriage now. He just put morality aside and the only thing he had in his mind was being close to Blaine. So he shortened the physical distance between them, wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulled himself flush against Blaine’s chest.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

When Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, he noticed Blaine’s arms tightened around him. They slowly swayed to the music together. Suddenly they felt the air around them become hot. Both could feel each other’s heart beats. Blaine’s warm breath caressed down Kurt’s neck and Kurt had to hold himself back from turning his head and kissing him. He had no idea what had gotten into him. Probably the alcohol. He shouldn’t be dancing with Blaine like this, letting their bodies be glued together, feeling hot and wanting more. It was wrong that he didn’t want the song to end. It was wrong that Kurt even had the small thought to kiss him. Spontaneously, Kurt moved one hand into Blaine’s hair and his fingers found some of the soft curls to rake. Blaine closed his eyes at Kurt’s affectionate action and sighed dreamily.

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

Before the song ended, Kurt slowly lifted his head and both boys stared at each other. And their gazes were dropped on each other’s lips. But then the song ended and a new song started.

“I… really have to go,” Kurt breathed out as if the new song was his cue to leave. His voice was trembling and almost inaudible in the cooking club. He didn’t even look at Blaine and left him on the heating up dance floor.

Blaine watched Kurt disappear in the crowds, feeling numb about what they were doing, what they were about to do. Was it his crazy, drunken imagination that Kurt looked like he would kiss him? Or was all of tonight just his dream?

But it wasn’t a dream. Because Blaine was still feeling Kurt’s warm body in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was tipsy.

He had had three bottles of beer tonight and had danced around a lot. The alcohol was circulating in his body, and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. His heart was thumping against his chest and his body was building heat with every passing second. The cold, night air felt nice against his warm cheeks.

Nonetheless, Kurt’s mind was crisp clear like tonight’s sky. He had been getting texts and phone calls from Blaine telling him that he forgotten his jacket, but Kurt ignored them. He couldn’t go back for his jacket. Because then he would have to see Blaine.

He had caught a taxi outside the club and took it home. On the car ride he recalled everything that happened at the club. That little time he and Blaine spent together. The intimate moments they shared. How much he wanted to kiss him…

Kurt knew if the song hadn’t had ended, he would have definitely kissed Blaine. Part of him knew it was a good thing they didn’t kiss, but the other wondered what it would have been like to kiss him. He could still feel Blaine’s warm breathing against his neck, his firm hands on his back and waist.

Kurt acknowledged what was happening to him. He was falling for Blaine. So fast and so hard. Blaine had always made him feel happy, cared and safe. He knew he was falling for Blaine because these were the exact emotions he had felt when he fell for Frank. But now, it was always Blaine who Kurt wanted to see, not Frank. Not his husband.

Even though Kurt knew about his feelings for Blaine and Blaine’s feelings in return, what could he do? He might not love Frank like he used to anymore, but he was still married and couldn’t see himself leaving him for someone else. And what if all of this came only from his loneliness? Frank wasn’t there when Kurt needed him, but he found Blaine there instead. What if Kurt liked Blaine just because it was convenient for him? What if later he would make up with Frank? Would he no longer need Blaine? Kurt couldn’t do that to him. Blaine was not only his employee but he was also one of his friends. He didn’t want to act out of impulse and take advantage of Blaine’s feelings, resulting in jeopardizing their friendship.  
That night, Kurt couldn’t sleep much. He could only think about Blaine. When he got home, he was expecting Frank to be there and maybe they would have an argument about where he was or who he was with. But Frank was not there. Their apartment was empty. Kurt, relieved from worry, went straight to bed. He was exhausted and soon fell asleep.

Around 3 AM, Kurt woke up and realized Frank still wasn’t home. Frank was always home before 2 AM at the latest. But not tonight. Kurt checked his phone which was on the bedside table. No phone calls or texts from him. Where was Frank? Kurt couldn’t return to sleep. Frank had never stayed out this long before. What if Frank was in some sort of trouble? What if he had an accident on the way home in the middle of nowhere and needed help?

Kurt called and texted him, but he got no answer. Frank was probably okay, but Kurt couldn’t help but worry about him. Frank was his husband. Even if Frank didn’t care about him, Kurt cared.

Next morning came despite Kurt’s lack of sleep. He got out of the bed and took a shower. He changed into his clothes and got out of the bathroom when the front door opened. Frank was finally home.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Frank beat him to it.

“Where were you last night? I stopped by home to change out my work clothes before going out and you weren’t here,” Frank questioned, throwing his coat on the couch and speaking in an accusing tone.

“Where were you last night?” Kurt retaliated. “You didn’t come home, Frank.” He couldn’t believe Frank’s attitude. Frank didn’t come home last night without an explanation and was now trying to make Kurt feel like he was the bad guy.

“What do you think? I was at my friend’s house. I told you where I was going yesterday,” Frank said with frustration as he walked away to the living room.

“You didn’t tell me you wouldn’t come home,” Kurt walked behind him.

“What’s the big deal? I’m a grown-up. I don’t think I need your permission to stay out at my friend’s house,” Frank said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

“That’s not the point,” Kurt grunted, glaring at Frank with a grim look in his eyes. Anger was accumulating in him quickly. Did Frank really not understand why Kurt was upset?

“What’s the point then?” Those blunt words from Frank pushed Kurt over his limit. “The point is, you not giving a shit about me! You seriously thought I wasn’t worried about you last night because you didn’t come home without letting me know? You ignored my texts and calls, Frank! I didn’t sleep well last night, worrying if something happened to you!”

“What the hell, Kurt? You’re throwing a fit because you’re jealous? What about yourself, huh? You didn’t answer my texts or calls. You ignored my call, then when I texted you asking where you were, you didn’t tell me and you just said you were coming home. Where were you?”

Kurt scoffed at Frank’s words. “Jealous? I wasn’t jealous. Where did that even come from? I was so stupid enough to actually worry about you. I was at a nightclub last night and it was noisy. That’s why I didn’t answer your call. I’m sorry about that. But I came home after and you weren’t home.”

“You were at a nightclub? With who?” Frank asked confused. He had never imagined that Kurt would be at a club without him. Kurt was always home, waiting for him. He had never gone out with anyone but Frank.

“My friends,” Kurt deadpanned. He couldn’t say who he was with. Because he knew if he told Frank any names, he would not take it well. Frank had clearly told him to draw a line with their employees and Kurt had done completely the opposite.

“Oh really? Who do you call your friends? As I remember, you’ve never gone out with anyone.” Frank stepped closer to Kurt. “So, who were you with?”

“Can we do this later? I have to go and open the restaurant,” Kurt sighed and turned to the front door to leave but Frank blocked his way, showing he wasn’t done here.

“I asked you a question, Kurt. Answer it.” Frank grabbed Kurt by the wrist and spoke in a deep, menacing voice.

“Let me go, Frank,” Kurt said, looking up at Frank. Frank’s malicious and poisonous eyes were fixed on Kurt’s. He looked like a different person Kurt didn’t know.

“You’re not answering my question because you were with guys, weren’t you, Kurt?” Frank yanked Kurt’s wrist roughly and slammed him to the nearest wall next to the bedroom door. He pinned Kurt between him and the wall.

Kurt cried out from the pain of his wrist. “Frank, let me go.” Kurt tried to yank his arm from Frank.

“Or, maybe the people you were with weren’t friends, was it just the two of you?”

Frank’s grip on Kurt’s wrist was getting tighter and tighter, making the bones jar. Kurt knew it was leaving bruises. “Let go of me, Frank! You’re hurting me!” Kurt yelled, trying to push Frank away with his free hand. But Frank was bigger and stronger than Kurt and he could hurt him if he wanted to.

“What did you two do, Kurt? Did you kiss him? Or did you do more?”

“We didn’t do anything! We’re just friends!” Kurt shouted, startled by his husband’s behavior. What was going on with him? Was he thinking Kurt cheated on him?

“Good. Stay that way,” Frank hissed, not easing the grip on Kurt’s wrist. “Also, remember when you go out next time, you have to ask me.”

“Ask you? Why do I have to do that?” Kurt asked, wincing in pain. “You don’t ask me for permission to go out. And I know you’ll just go out anyway if I say you no!”

“You need my permission because you are mine. I own you.”

“You don’t own me, Frank. I’m a person. You can’t own people,” Kurt’s wrist was throbbing and his voice was cracking. But he needed to say this. “Marriage is not about ownership, Frank. It’s about two people who love, trust and care about each other. I don’t think we have any of those anymore. We… we need to talk.”

“We don’t need to talk about anything. You are mine and that won’t change. I just have to remind you who you belong to. Come.” Frank opened the bedroom door and pulled Kurt forcefully inside. He released his wrist and pushed him to the bed. “Take your clothes off and get on all fours now on the bed,” Frank commanded in an icy voice as he started to take his clothes off.

Kurt had never thought Frank was scary until now. Kurt’s words weren’t reaching him, his eyes were cold and had no expressions. He felt as if he didn’t obey, Frank would hurt him in return, more than just bruised wrists. So he did as he was told, knowing what was going to happen.

… … …

It was unlike Kurt to be late to work. Blaine checked the time on his watch again and it was 9:25. Kurt was always at the restaurant before nine, earlier than Blaine, and prepared morning coffee for them. But not today. The back door of the restaurant was still locked and Kurt’s presence was nowhere. Blaine texted him but hadn’t gotten a reply.

As Blaine was getting ready to send Kurt another text, he heard his best friend.

“Blaine? What are you doing here?”

Blaine looked up from his phone and saw Jeff. “Oh hey, Jeff. Kurt’s not here yet, so I’m just waiting for him.”

“He’s not? Doesn’t he come in like super early every day?” Jeff asked, thinking it was unusual for Kurt to be late. That didn’t sound like him.

“Yeah, he’s usually here,” Blaine said in a concerned voice.

“Sorry guys, I’m late.”

Both Jeff and Blaine turned around to the voice. It was Kurt. Kurt had just arrived and had already gotten the keys to unlock the door.

“Morning, Kurt. Bad morning?” Jeff asked, looking at Kurt, who looked so tired already. His usual sweet smile was not there.

“Something like that,” Kurt answered, going inside. Blaine and Jeff followed behind.

“Thanks for coming last night, though,” Jeff said to Kurt with a smile as he passed him.

“No problem,” Kurt nodded and Jeff made his way to the changing room.

“Here, Kurt,” Blaine handed Kurt his jacket. “You forgot your jacket at the club last night. It’s February. How could you go outside without your jacket? You must’ve been freezing,” Blaine said teasingly.

“Thank you. But I took a taxi, so I was fine,” Kurt said without a smile.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused and noticed that something was wrong with him. “Are you okay?” Kurt hadn’t smiled, and hadn’t even made eye contact with neither him nor Jeff.

“I’m fine. Go change. Sorry we couldn’t have coffee this morning. I was running late and didn’t even have time to text you,” Kurt said it quick and trying to leave.

“Wait, Kurt,” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist but Kurt roughly pulled it back. He looked scared too. Something was definitely wrong. “What’s going on, Kurt? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean… I just…” Kurt held his wrist with his right hand and mumbled, stepping backwards and breathing heavy. His rubbed his left wrist where Frank had left bruises and could still feel pain there.

Kurt looked at the entrance and saw other employees start to come in. He walked away and left to his office without another word, leaving Blaine standing there confused. He could only wonder what had just happened.

… … …

Kurt was greatly thankful for the busy day at the restaurant. He regretted how he reacted when Blaine grabbed his wrist earlier this morning. But he didn’t mean to act like that. It was just his reflex from what happened at home before coming to work. Blaine was only worried about him and he felt really bad. But work was taking his mind off things. And it was working really well.

It was Friday and on Fridays, Parkside Grill & Bar was usually crowded and busy regardless of the weather. Today was cloudy and it looked like it could start raining at any moment. However, the restaurant was full of customers as usual. All tables were occupied, and more people were patiently waiting in the waiting area.

Megan at the front was busy arranging customer’s tables while taking phone calls for future reservations. Around 1 PM, a family came in, parents with a little girl. Megan welcomed them with a warm, charming smile. “Hello! Welcome to Parkside Grill & Bar. How many people?”

“Just three of us,” a father answered, looking around to see the people already waiting.

“Okay. The waiting time is about 40 to 50 minutes. Would you like to wait?” Megan asked with an apologetic tone. Since they were with a little child, Megan felt sorry for her to wait so long.

“Do you want to wait?” The father asked the mother.

“Well, it’s already crowded everywhere at lunch time, so we should just wait here. Ella is hungry,” the mother said, patting her daughter’s head.

“Okay, we’ll wait,” the father said to Megan.

Megan asked for their name and wrote it down on the waiting list. “We’ll call you when a table is ready,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” the father said to her and turned to his daughter. “Ella, the restaurant is busy. We have to wait a little bit.”

“How long, daddy?” Ella looked up at her father and asked.

“Well, not soon, but we’ll sit down and eat as soon as it’s our turn, okay?”

“No! I wanna eat now! I’m hungry!” Ella shouted at him. She had been walking all morning and had waited while her parents shopped. And by now she was tired and hungry.

“I’m sorry honey. But there’s no table for us right now. Look at the other people waiting here. They are all waiting for their turn. So we have to wait for our turn too, right?” the mother tried to convince her daughter with a soft voice but it didn’t work. Ella began to cry.

Megan wanted to say something but she got a phone call to answer. It looked like it started raining outside. She sighed, feeling like she wanted to cry for the family.

“Hello. Why are you crying?” Kurt arrived and looked at the little girl crying in the waiting area.

“I’m hungry but daddy and mommy said I have to wait,” Ella replied between sobs.

“Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry,” Kurt apologized to the child. He didn’t like making children wait at the restaurant. It felt so unfair. “What’s your name?”

“Ella,” she answered.

“Ella. I like your name,” Kurt said, meeting the child face to face with a welcoming smile. “I’m Kurt. How old are you?”

“Four.”

“Cool. Ella, would you like to color? I can bring you a special coloring book and crayons if you’d like,” Kurt spoke to her with a smile.

“No. I wanna eat something,” Ella said weakly and cried more.

“Geez, I feel like we’re terrible parents, starving our child,” the father said, rolling his eyes at his little drama queen.

Kurt giggled at him. “It’s hard for little ones to wait. I understand.” He turned to look at Ella again. “Ella, can you wait for me here? I’ll see if I can bring you something to munch on while you wait.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” the mother told Kurt.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be right back,” Kurt smiled at them and went to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Blaine putting a salmon on a plate, finishing up a dish. “Blaine? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure, Kurt,” Blaine passed his plate to Danny so he could take over. “What’s up?”

“There’s a little girl waiting and crying. She’s hungry. Is there anything we can give her while she waits? They’re not even at the table yet,” Kurt explained the situation.

“Yeah, sure. Uh… What about some carrot sticks and corn bread?”

“That’s perfect. Thanks.” Kurt’s face lit up, relieved that he found something for the child back outside. Blaine couldn’t help but smile. Kurt was always so nice to the customers, trying to do everything he could to help. Blaine respected that so much.

“No worries.” Blaine put some carrot sticks and corn bread on a small plate with little amount of mayonnaise on the side. “Here. Take this to the girl,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Kurt smiled in returned and went back to where the family was waiting.

As soon as Ella saw Kurt coming back with a plate of food, her face brightened up like a little twinkle star with a radiant smile.

“Here you go, sweetie,” Kurt smiled and gave her the plate.

“Thank you so much. We’ll pay for this,” the father said to Kurt.

“No, you don’t have to. It’s on the restaurant,” Kurt smiled at him as he kneeled down to match Ella’s height. “Ella, when you’re done and you feel like you want to color, talk to the girl over there.” Kurt looked at the front desk and made eye contact with Megan. “Her name is Megan. She’ll give you a coloring book and crayons, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Kurt!” Ella gave Kurt a big smile, holding onto a carrot stick in her small hand.

“You’re welcome, Ella,” Kurt patted her head, giving her a smile back.

“Thank you so much,” the father thanked him.

“No problem. I hope you don’t wait too long,” Kurt smiled at him and made his way to the kitchen to thank Blaine one more time. Before he could get inside, he realized Frank was looking at him from afar. Kurt ignored him and went into the kitchen as Frank followed behind.

“What the hell was that, Kurt?” Frank asked when they entered the kitchen.

“That girl was starving, so I just gave her some snacks,” Kurt turned around to see his husband, crossing his arms protectively.

“And who told you that you could do that? You’re going to at least charge them for it, aren’t you!?” Frank asked loudly enough to catch everyone’s attention in the kitchen.

“No. It was only a couple of carrot sticks and one piece of cornbread, Frank.”

“Still cost me money.”

“Fine, I’ll pay. Okay?” Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn’t like that his husband was doing this in front of their employees. He wanted to end this ridiculous conversation as fast as he could.

“No, I’ll pay. I gave Kurt the food,” Blaine said. He couldn’t help but say something. He was part of this too and he believed Kurt didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t understand what the problem was with Frank, but if he paid and Frank would shut up, he was willing to do that.

“That’s only because I asked you, Blaine,” Kurt quickly protested. He wouldn’t let Blaine in this silly trouble. Frank was just acting this way because he was in one of his moods.

“I’ll pay, Frank,” Blaine told Frank firmly.

“Alright, Anderson. I’ll deduct the cost from your next paycheck,” Frank stared at Blaine interestingly but accepted his offer.

“Seriously, Frank?” Kurt said in disbelief. He couldn’t believe how his husband was acting. Even if someone had to pay for this, it would’ve been less than a dollar. It wouldn’t affect the restaurant’s business in any way. Kurt was pretty sure that Frank was still mad at him for going to the club with a couple of guys behind his back last night. And he just wanted to make him feel bad. He knew it.

“Yes, Kurt,” Frank spoke with a harsh tone. “Everything at this restaurant cost me money. You don’t just give anything away. We are not a charity here. And Blaine, next time, I want you to ask me first before doing anything like this.”

“I will, sir,” Blaine nodded.

Kurt shook his head and left the kitchen to the hallway, away from Frank’s presence. Blaine decided to follow him and make sure he was okay. Blaine could clearly see something was going on between them, and Kurt was really upset.

“Kurt!” Blaine called out when he went to the hallway. He saw Kurt enter his office and slam the door shut.

Blaine walked to his office door and knocked softly on the door. “Kurt?”

A few moments later, he heard Kurt’s voice. “Come in.”

Blaine entered the room and closed the door.

“Sorry for getting you in trouble,” Kurt apologized while sitting on the couch.

“Oh it was nothing. Frank was being unreasonable. I didn’t see his point,” Blaine shrugged with a smile, sitting next to Kurt. “How’s your wrist? It still hurts, doesn’t it?”

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. He didn’t tell anyone about his wrist. But somehow, Blaine knew. “How did you…”

“When I grabbed your wrist this morning, you looked at it with hurt. And you’ve been avoiding to use it all morning,” Blaine had noticed Kurt was doing everything he could this morning to avoid using his left hand to carry plates and stuff. He always looked at him, so of course he had noticed. “Can I see it?”

Kurt sighed and put out his left hand in front of Blaine. Blaine took it and rolled his sleeve to see.

“Kurt…” Blaine gasped and eyes went wide when he saw what was on Kurt’s pale wrist. There were purple, hand shaped bruises. “Who did this?”

Kurt remained silent, turning his face from Blaine and stared at the wooden floor.

Blaine hesitated to say what was on his mind but asked it anyway. “Kurt… Was it Frank?”

Kurt didn’t answer. He kept his eyes down and avoided Blaine’s face. Blaine took that as a yes. Anger began to swell inside of him. “Kurt…”

“It’s just some bruises, and it was my fault,” Kurt spoke quietly. “I didn’t tell him where I was going last night and he tried to reach me when I was at the club. But I ignored him, and he got mad.”

“How was it your fault? Whatever the reason was, he doesn’t have the right to do this to you,” Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was absolutely nothing that could make Frank’s actions right. “Did he do anything else to hurt you?”

“…No,” Kurt lied. He couldn’t tell Blaine that he was practically raped this morning. He wanted to erase that memory from his head. “This is the first time he’s done something like this. He’s never acted this way to me before and he’s never hurt me.”

“Well… People change. Or maybe he wasn’t the person you thought he was.”

Kurt remained silent. “Maybe you’re right.”

“If Frank does this again to you, you have to tell me,” Blaine said, hoping it would never happen again.

“I will,” Kurt replied, looking at Blaine and smiling knowing that at least someone was caring and looking out for him. He wanted to talk to Blaine about everything. Everything that was bothering him. The deteriorating situation between him and Frank, how things were falling apart. How he was alone and sure Frank was being unfaithful. He wanted to tell someone for a while now. But he didn’t have anyone for that. Kurt was close to almost speaking about it to Blaine when they had lunch together with Jeff and Nick. But he couldn’t, though. But Blaine would listen to him if he told him, right? Kurt’s train of thought was interrupted by Blaine’s soft voice.

“Look, Kurt. I’m really glad you made it to the club last night, though. Thanks for coming,” Blaine said it, remembering that he hadn’t thanked him about it yet. Last night had been amazing, being drunk, spending time with Kurt, dancing with him, holding him in his arms... Everything was perfect. Blaine took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry I was a bit of drunk.”

“No problem. I can tell you are a lightweight.” A small smile formed on Kurt’s lips. “I had a blast last night.”

“You did?” Blaine realized that he was still holding Kurt’s hand. But he kept it on his. Kurt didn’t seem to mind anyway.

“I did. Thanks for the invite, Blaine,” Kurt smiled sweetly, squeezing Blaine’s warm hand a little.

“You’re welcome.”

Their eyes met and neither of them could take their eyes off the other. They both instantly remembered what they were close to doing last night when they danced.

Blaine leaned closer and Kurt closed his eyes. Kurt felt Blaine’s lips gently pressing on his. They stayed still for a moment enjoying this moment. Kurt tilted his head a little, moving his lips slightly to softly nibble on Blaine’s bottom lip. Their mouths started moving slowly, perfectly together. Blaine’s free hand cupped the back of Kurt’s head, pulling him closer. A small moan escaped from both boys’ mouths.

 

With all his willpower he could muster, Kurt broke the kiss.

“I… I’m sorry,” Blaine apologized, pulling back and coming back to his sense. What had he just done? Did he just kiss Kurt? What was he thinking? He couldn’t believe himself. But what surprised him more was the fact that Kurt didn’t refuse, he even kissed him back. Did it really happen?

“It’s okay,” Kurt said with a little smile.

“Um… I should go back to work now,” Blaine stood up from the sofa. He had to leave. He couldn’t think straight right now. He didn’t know what else to do.

“Yeah. I’m going back too in a minute,” Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked. He really had to leave, but he didn’t want to unless he was sure Kurt was okay. That was the main reason he was here now. He didn’t come here to kiss him. Definitely not.

“I’m fine. Thanks for checking in on me,” Kurt smiled at him one more time.

“Of course. So… See you back there,” Blaine said, standing at the door.

Kurt waved at Blaine and remained sitting on the couch. He didn’t kiss Blaine last night, but they kissed now. He let Blaine kiss him. He didn’t stop him. He didn’t want to stop him. He thought if he just kissed Blaine once, the tension he felt with him would just go away. The desire of wanting to touch him and be touched in return would be gone. But it wasn’t. In fact, it was growing. All Kurt wanted was for Blaine to hold him tight and let him know everything was going to be okay. Because he was not sure if he could handle things with Frank any longer. And the worst thing was that Kurt wanted Blaine to kiss him again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was none of his business.

That was what Blaine kept telling himself about Kurt and Frank’s relationship. Kurt and Frank were married. They had already been married when Blaine started working at the restaurant. 

He remembered spotting Kurt’s wedding ring right away when he met him. Even though it was impossible for Blaine not to fall for Kurt every day ever since, it didn’t bother him at all. Because to him, Kurt was just a harmless crush. Something he could never have. 

Kurt was so beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, kind, you name it. And his smile always made Blaine’s legs weak. Nothing in this world mattered, just as long as he got to see that smile. 

But soon he found out that Frank was a terrible person with a horrible personality and it confused Blaine on how someone sweet and kind like Kurt was married to this man. Although Blaine thought Kurt deserved much better, Kurt seemed to love Frank, and Frank seemed to have the same feelings in return. Frank was awful to everyone, but Blaine never saw him being a jerk to Kurt. Blaine used to often see them talking and laughing at the restaurant. He even saw them pecking on each other’s lips during break. They looked happy. Kurt looked happy. 

Things changed recently though. 

Kurt didn’t smile like he used to. Neither he nor Frank spoke in the restaurant like they did. And not once had Blaine seen them kiss again like they first did. The two used to be clingy and stuck to each other…, used to. Blaine didn’t pay much attention to these minor details but everything clicked together when Kurt admitted to him that his and Frank’s relationship was not good. And what was worst, Frank hurt Kurt. When Blaine saw the bruises on Kurt’s wrist, he felt anger, frustration and heart ached. He couldn’t imagine someone could hurt sweet Kurt. And it was his own husband. How did Kurt feel about it? Was it really none of his business now? Should he have done something about it? Maybe talk to Frank?

Blaine didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help Kurt, protect him. But what if Kurt didn’t want or need his help at all? 

Blaine let out a long sigh. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He couldn’t concentrate on anything after what happened in Kurt’s office that day. He kissed Kurt, and Kurt didn’t refuse. What did it mean? No, it couldn’t mean anything. Kurt must have just gotten caught up in the moment. It was only a kiss. It was nothing to Kurt, so he shouldn’t take it too seriously.

Suddenly loud music started playing from Jeff’s room and cut his thoughts. It was American Authors’ “Best Day of My Life.” Blaine remembered this song clearly because this was the song he was singing out loud on the first day of work at Parkside Grill and Bar over a year ago. The first day he met Kurt.

(Blaine's flashback starts.)

“I had a dream so big and loud I jumped so high I touched the clouds. Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,” Blaine started singing out loud in the changing room of the restaurant. He had heard this song playing outside in the streets of the city and it had gotten stuck in his head. It was his first day at work and a new start to his life. He had a feeling that working here was going to be a great start for his future, for his dream.

“I stretched my hands out to the sky. We danced with monsters through the night. Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,” Blaine sang as he fixed his shirt. “I'm never gonna look back. Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up. No, please don't wake me now. Oo-o-o-o-oo.” Blaine tied both his shoes and looked at the mirror. He looked perfectly ready. 

“This is gonna be the best day of my life,” he continued singing.My li-i-i-ife. Oo-o-o-o-oo. This is gonna be the best day of my life. My li-i-i-ife.”

“You have an amazing voice.” 

Blaine’s head snapped around. He thought he was alone, but obviously not. A man, an incredibly beautiful man was standing at the door, smiling at him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the man apologized.

“It’s okay. Thank you,” Blaine said with a shy smile. He thought this man had the sweetest voice he ever heard. Blaine reached out to shake the man’s hand and instantly got sight of a golden wedding ring on his finger. Shoot. This man was married. Blaine felt a little jealous. What lucky girl got to hear his voice every day?

“My name’s Kurt. Frank’s husband,” the beautiful man said.

Wait. This was him. This was Frank husband. Well, Frank was a lucky guy.

Kurt continued speaking. “We’re going to introduce you to everyone later. What’s your name?”

“Blaine,” he forced himself to answer. It was difficult to speak when a beautiful angel was standing right in front of him.

“Nice to meet you Blaine. Can’t wait to start working with you,” Kurt smiled.

“Thanks. Me neither.”

(The flashback ends.)

… … …

As the bruises on his wrist faded, Kurt came to realize that the situation between him and Frank was getting worse. They didn’t talk unless it was necessary, which was mostly only work related. Frank went out almost every single night, and stayed out half of the week. Kurt didn’t bother asking him questions anymore. The smell of the same cologne on Frank’s body when he came home said it all. Kurt needed to talk to Frank about everything, he especially wanted to know where Frank stood in this relationship. Did he want to be with Kurt or not? Because to Kurt, it was pretty much over. 

But despite all those things, Kurt still cared about him. It was just not romantically. It was like a family love. Frank was his only family. Kurt couldn’t lose him, even if his and Frank’s heart had already moved on. And maybe, just maybe if they fixed this, Frank wouldn’t hurt him anymore. That’s what Kurt wanted to believe.

Kurt knew he had to talk to Frank, the sooner the better. He decided to ask him if he had time to speak after work that night and figure what it was that they wanted to do together. If something was going to happen or going to change between them, he needed Frank’s agreement on it. He didn’t want to make the decisions alone. But every time Kurt left for work, Frank was sleeping, so he had no choice but to ask him now that the restaurant was closed. Most of the employees had already left home and it was just him, Frank, and probably Danny and Blaine who he assumed were preparing for a big party tomorrow’s lunch time.

When he approached Frank’s office, he noticed the door was slightly open and he could hear Frank’s voice. It sounded like he was talking on the phone.

“Yeah, I’m coming tonight,” Frank said. “What? Why do you ask that? Of course I’ll stay the night as I promised.”

Kurt froze. Frank’s voice was so soft, something he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, baby,” Frank hanged up the phone.

Before Kurt could think about what he was doing, he burst the door open and went inside to Frank’s office. He slammed the door shut behind him as he met Frank’s eyes. “Who was it?”

“What?” Frank asked. Kurt didn’t know if Frank really missed what he said, or he was just playing dumb.

“Who was that on the phone?” Kurt demanded an answer.

“It was just a friend…”

“Stop bullshitting me, Frank,” Kurt cut him off. He knew it wasn’t just a friend. “You don’t say ‘love you baby’ to a fucking friend.”

“Wow, Kurt. Since when have you started cussing? Are you dating anyone who affects you in a wrong way? Is that what’s happening?”

“I’m not dating anyone. It’s you, Frank. I know you’re cheating on me. That’s what’s happening,” Kurt said it. He was absolutely livid and couldn’t really bother about his language right now. He finally said it out loud, to Frank. Kurt’s hands were so cold and shaking, his whole body was quivering from anger, sadness and disbelief all at once. But he had to ask him, tell him; say things to him.

“I gotta go.” Frank shoved his phone in the back pocket of his pants, gathered his stuff from the desk and put them in his bag.

“Don’t walk away, Frank,” Kurt barred Frank’s way. “We need to talk. You know that. We can’t just pretend nothing is happening anymore.”

“Kurt, move out of my way,” Frank told him, but Kurt ignored it.

“Why are you doing this to me? We used to love each other. If this is just a fling, come back to me. We can get through this. You and me, we’re family, aren’t we? Please don’t give up on us so easily. I’ll do anything to make our relationship work again, if you’re willing to do the same.” Kurt paused before he continued. He was getting calm as he spoke, and took a breath. “But if you don’t want to do that, I guess I have to think of leaving you.”

As Kurt barely finished his sentence, he heard a slapping noise and felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. He didn’t know what just happened for a second, but then realized Frank slapped him on his face. Kurt lost his balance and fell down on the floor.

“Shut up and listen to me, Kurt,” Frank kneeled down in front of him, glaring into his eyes. His voice was very low and threatening. Kurt could only listen to him. “You’re right. We’re family now. You have no one but me. You don’t want to be alone, do you? You’re not the one who makes decisions. I do. You’re not leaving me, because I won’t let you. Do you understand?” Frank stood up and left the room, not bothering to hear Kurt’s answer. Kurt couldn’t move, breathing heavily on the floor. What Frank had just said kept lingering in his ears.

… … …

“Are you still working?” Danny entered the kitchen, folding his apron when Blaine was hollowing out the tomatoes with a spoon. They had a 40 people party tomorrow at lunch time and Blaine wanted to prepare to ease up the work in the morning.

“Yeah, I want to finish this tonight so then I don’t have to rush things tomorrow morning,” Blaine said with a smile. 

“Okay. Well, I’m done. I’m out of here. Frank and Kurt are still here, so they can lock up the restaurant. Don’t be here too late.”

“I won’t. I’m almost done too. Goodnight, Danny. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow,” Danny said as he walked out and left the restaurant.

After hollowing out 80 grape tomatoes, Blaine decided to call it a night. He covered tomatoes on the sheet pan with a plastic wrap, put in the fridge and cleaned out the kitchen. It had been a long day. Blaine remembered Jeff had gone to Nick’s house straight after work and he was staying there for the night, which meant he had the house all to himself. He could really use a long and quiet bath to relax.

When he made his way to the changing room, he heard a loud noise, like someone slapped someone, followed by a thud noise.

As Blaine came to a halt, wondering what the noises were, Frank’s office door flung open and Frank burst out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and noticed Blaine standing there in the hallway, staring at him. Frank gave him a dirty look, then left the building without a word.

What was that about? Blaine thought. Wait. Danny said Frank and Kurt were still here. Where was Kurt?

Blaine suddenly had a bad feeling. His heart started beating fast. He ran to Frank’s office and opened the door, hoping Kurt wouldn’t be there.

But Kurt was there. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked dumbfounded, staring at nowhere.

Blaine rushed to his side, kneeling down. “Kurt, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Kurt slowly turned his face and Blaine could see that his left cheek was red. His skin was so pale that the red color of his cheek was highly visible. And then the most horrible thing Blaine had ever heard from him came out of his lips. “He hit me.”

Blaine immediately got who Kurt was referring to. Frank. Frank hit Kurt.

“That son of a bitch…” Blaine tried to stand up to go after Frank.

“Don’t, Blaine! Don’t leave me alone!” Kurt stopped Blaine by grabbing his hand. “Don’t leave me alone. Please, Blaine.”

“Okay, okay, Kurt. I won’t leave you alone,” Blaine said, kneeling down again, holding Kurt tight into his arms. Kurt’s whole body was shaking and Blaine just wanted to stop it, so he held him tighter. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Blaine took a deep breath to help him relax. “You don’t deserve this, Kurt,” he whispered with a soft voice, trying his best to hide his anger towards Frank, for now, and concentrating on soothing Kurt. “You’re an amazing person. You deserve all the happiness in the world. All the smiles and love. Not this.”

Tears started rolling down Kurt’s cheek. When had someone told him something nice like this? When had someone soothed his feelings and held him tight with their arms wrapped around him? He couldn’t remember. He had a husband, but Frank had never defended him like this. He had never made Kurt feel better like Blaine did.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine and closed his eyes shut, letting the tears spill from his eyes. Even though Frank said they were family, he didn’t feel any kinds of Frank’s love for him anymore. He was lied, disrespected and betrayed. He was so confused, hurt and lonely. He was exhausted about everything and he wanted to just disappear.

But now Kurt felt the warmth of a human body, Blaine’s body. Blaine’s hand kept caressing Kurt’s back gently and Kurt felt… safe. He opened his eyes, feeling calm. Blaine was the only thing that kept him going through the day. The miserable feeling he woke up to every morning would ease up when he saw Blaine and spoke to him in the morning over coffee. Even if his mind was wondering elsewhere, Blaine managed to make him smile every day. He wished so many times that he had something more than a friendship between them. But, then what? They could elope, run away from everything?

Kurt wished it was that simple. He couldn’t do that in reality. But for now, he wanted to let himself melt into Blaine’s warmth. His brain was so worn out that he didn’t even realize that was such a selfish idea that he would regret later big time.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine’s shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. Blaine must not have expected that; he stayed still. Kurt kept kissing his cheek with more determination until Blaine’s head turned to him and his mouth captured his. And that was all Kurt needed. Every thought that had been haunting him was gone. At this very moment, he forgot about everything. There was nothing, no heartache, no pain, no sadness and no Frank. It was just him and Blaine.

The longer they kissed, the more passionate the kiss became. It was not like the one they shared last time. This kiss was different. There was no sweetness. It was hot and intense. This time Kurt didn’t hesitate to use his tongue and explore more of Blaine’s mouth. He welcomed Blaine’s tongue into his. As they got more heated, Kurt pulled himself up from the floor, making Blaine sit there, and straddled his lap to get more control of the kiss. It was only a kiss, but both boys were already half-hard. Kurt rolled his hips up, then down, making contact of his front against Blaine’s. It sent both shivers to their spines, eliciting two moans. Kurt kept the movement while he was kissing Blaine.

“Mmm, Kurt…” Blaine mumbled between kisses. He didn’t want to stop kissing Kurt, but he had to. One of them had to be rational, but it was hard. “We should… We shouldn’t…”

“No, Blaine. Please…” Kurt stopped Blaine from talking. He knew Blaine was probably going to tell him that they shouldn’t be kissing. But no, he didn’t want to listen to that right now.

Blaine couldn’t say no to that, when Kurt was so desperate like this. He was an emotional wreck, and he obviously needed someone to keep him sane. And honestly, Blaine couldn’t think straight at the moment because of Kurt, who Blaine had been dreaming of touching, holding, kissing.

Kurt’s hands quickly unbuttoned Blaine’s white kitchen uniform and began taking it off. He pulled back and grabbed the hem of Blaine’s T-shirt, ripped it off and threw it on the floor. Blaine was shirtless so now it was his turn to remove his shirt as well. Kurt stripped off his shirt and put it next to him. God, it felt so good to be shirtless in front of Blaine. He felt so comfortable and free.

“God Blaine,” Kurt said as his lips crashed with Blaine’s, their bare chests touching against each other. The skin felt hot against one another, the content sighs coming from both boys’ lips.

Kurt unbuckled Blaine’s belt, the metal clank echoing in the room. He stood on his knees, tugging off Blaine’s pants and underwear at the same time with Blaine’s help, until they were around his knees. He saw it for the first time. Blaine’s erected, hard cock. Sitting down on Blaine’s lap again, Kurt slowly began stroking Blaine with his long fingers. Blaine moaned in both surprise and ecstasy.

“Wait here. Don’t move,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips as he stood up.

Blaine couldn’t move anyway, his brain couldn’t grasp the situation just yet. So he followed Kurt with his eyes and saw him open a drawer of Frank’s desk and took out a small bottle, what seemed like lube. 

Kurt put the bottle on the floor next to Blaine, kicked his shoes and socks off and got himself out of his tight jeans and underwear, getting completely naked. Blaine just stared at Kurt’s beautiful body in front of him, not even pretending to look at something else.

“Do you like what you see?” Kurt asked with a smirk as he noticed Blaine’s gaze.

“Very much,” Blaine replied, as Kurt came back on his lap, smiling. He watched Kurt take the bottle, pour a generous amount of lube onto his palm, and put the bottle back on the floor.

Kurt scooped some lube from his palm with his fingers and spread it over Blaine’s cock, making him moan. He rubbed his hands together to spread the rest of the lube on them.

Blaine was still debating with himself if this was a good idea, should he do this or not? But when he witnessed what Kurt was doing, he couldn’t say no. Kurt had one hand wrapped around Blaine’s penis and with the other, he was reaching down for his own ass, inserting his own finger in.

After seeing Kurt fingering himself, Blaine couldn’t think of what was right or wrong anymore. It suddenly didn’t matter anymore. He just wanted Kurt.

The two kissed passionately and rough. Their lips and mouths opening and crashing with each other. Kurt was still stroking Blaine and if he kept this up, Blaine was going to shoot his load. So Blaine took away Kurt’s hand from his cock and put it on Kurt’s own cock. Together, both boys rubbed lube on Kurt’s dick, causing the blue eyed beauty to moan into Blaine’s mouth. 

Once Kurt’s cock was slicked, Blaine took away Kurt’s hand and started stroking his cock by himself. Kurt cried out and slid another finger inside of him. Blaine pulled Kurt closer with his free arm to kiss him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Kurt’s tongue tangled his right away. It had been forever since Kurt felt a tongue inside his mouth. And God, Blaine’s was everything. 

Since Blaine was stroking Kurt’s dick it was only fair that Kurt returned the favor. Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s cock and began stroking. Their hands moved up and down lazily along each other’s shafts, all while they were kissing and moaning. Kurt added another finger to his ass and scissored them, stretching the inside.

After a while, Kurt pulled his fingers out of him and wiped them on his thigh. He rested on Blaine’s lap, still kissing him, and stroking Blaine’s cock more firmly, making sure it was hard for him. He didn’t need to worry about it because Blaine’s cock was rock-hard. When he moved his thumb over the slit, he felt his precum oozing out. Kurt’s hand was moving more smoothly now, blending the precum and the lube.

“Kurt…” Blaine muttered desperately under his breath. He couldn’t wait to be inside of Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and lifted his hips up. Blaine knew what he had to do and lined his dick up with Kurt’s ass. When Kurt felt the tip of Blaine’s cock touching his hole, he slowly sank down. As he went down, he felt his inside stretching, adjusting to Blaine’s width and volume.

Blaine almost passed out. Inside of Kurt. So warm, so nice and so incredible. He patiently waited to give Kurt as much time as he needed to get used to his cock. When Kurt finally bottomed out, the two boys let out sighs of pleasure.

Both stayed still, just kissing, feeling each other’s mouths. Kurt began to move, slow and steady at first. But soon, he picked up speed, and gradually began riding Blaine harder.

“Oh, fuck, Kurt.” As much as Blaine wanted to be gentle, he couldn’t. Their impetuous kisses weren’t helping either. With Kurt’s one arm latched tightly around his neck and the other grabbing Blaine’s curls, Kurt’s body bouncing up and down in front of him and his voice echoing deliciously around the room. Everything was too hot and unreal for Blaine to be rational right now. 

He seized Kurt’s ass cheeks with both hands and squeezed them, before helping by pushing his hips up and down. He jerked his hips up, matching Kurt’s movements, pulling himself to the edge with his every thrust. Wanton moans ripped from Kurt’s throat as Blaine’s thrusts became more powerful. “Kurt… I won’t last long…”

“Don’t worry. Me neither.” With that, Kurt reached between their bodies, grabbed his own cock, and started to stroke.

“Fuck.” Kurt’s action did a thing for Blaine. He held Kurt’s torso with both arms with a tight grip, pulled him up, and then back down, penetrating him even deeper, gliding his hips up. Kurt moaned loudly, throwing his head back and exposing his pale neck. 

Blaine leaned forward to nibble his throat and sucked on it. He went down and followed by licking his taut nipple. He put it in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. Kurt writhed in Blaine’s arms, arching into his body.

“Blaine!” Kurt moaned.

As Blaine’s thrusts turned up the heat, Kurt came, shouting Blaine’s name. His warm jizz spurted all over Blaine’s chests, and it even reached to Kurt’s neck and chin. Blaine felt Kurt clenching around his cock, and his body shivering in ecstasy. Blaine then came too, never stopping his thrusts through the orgasm.

They held each other until they both came down from their high. It was Blaine who moved first. He teared himself away a little from Kurt’s body, licking Kurt’s neck to his chin, following the trail of his cum. Kurt moaned softly when Blaine’s mouth ended up on Kurt’s.

“I’ll get some tissue,” Kurt said quietly against Blaine’s lips. He pulled himself up from Blaine, making both whimpered. He reached for a tissue box that was on the coffee table behind him, grabbed some of the tissue and cleaned the cum on Blaine’s chest. “I’ll lock up the restaurant when you leave.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded, letting Kurt clean him. His mind was fuzzy and still couldn’t take what had happened.

“I’ll wait in my office.” Kurt finished wiping Blaine’s body and himself. He stood up and dressed quickly, putting on his pants and shirt. He made his way to the door but stopped when his hand was on the doorknob. He closed his eyes and spoke quietly. “I’m sorry.”

After Kurt left, it was dead silence. Blaine didn’t know why Kurt apologized. But his mind soon replaced with one important fact. He had just had sex with Kurt. Kurt, who was still married. Married to his animal husband. Blaine wanted to help. But how?

He fixed his underwear and pants and went to the changing room to change clothes. He grabbed his backpack and went to Kurt’s office. The door was closed and he didn’t hear anything from the other side. Blaine held his hand to knock on the door, but he dropped it. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. So he just left the building. 

He looked up at the sky and saw the gentle snowflakes falling from the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine went straight home from the restaurant that night. The apartment was quiet since Jeff was at Nick’s and no one was present to make any reckless noise. Blaine wished Jeff was home with him right now so he could talk to him about what happened to Kurt; what happened with Kurt. He needed to talk to someone about it, otherwise he felt like he was going to explode. 

Kurt was being abused by his husband. He was being hurt both emotionally and physically and he was devastated. Blaine would do anything to make Kurt feel better, even just a little. And what had it been? Sex. Kurt chose sex. And Blaine went along with it. Even if it was a bad idea, Blaine had no regrets. If he could help Kurt forget things even for a short time, he would be there for him. It wouldn’t solve any underlying problems though.

But what about Kurt? Was he okay with what they had done? Blaine needed to know. He needed to talk to him. Blaine didn’t think Kurt chose to have sex with him because he was attracted to him or anything like that. Kurt did it just because of the state he was in after what Frank had done and he couldn’t make any rational decisions. This was only Blaine’s theory after all, but if this was true, wasn’t Blaine the one who should have made the right decisions for him? Oh God, Blaine was right, wasn’t he? He should have stopped them. Since Kurt already had so much going on, he didn’t need additional worry. What Kurt did with Blaine was cheating. And Blaine let him do that. Even though Frank was abusing Kurt, that didn’t mean it was okay for Kurt to cheat. He had to talk to him and apologize to him.

Also, Blaine needed to talk to Kurt about Frank. This was about serious domestic violence. Blaine had never imagined Frank would hurt Kurt, his husband. This was not something Blaine could just leave alone. He was worried about Kurt. Kurt said the things between him and Frank were not good. That meant Frank had changed recently? Or was he always like this and it just got worse? Blaine didn’t know what he could do about it, but he should talk to him first.

Blaine had been in his train of thought all night and had missed sleep due to mostly worrying about Kurt. He shouldn’t have left him alone last night. When he went home, Frank might have hurt him again. Blaine cursed his stupidity and couldn’t sleep. But he didn’t care. He needed to see if Kurt was okay. 

When the alarm went off, Blaine quickly got out of bed and got ready, going straight to the restaurant. When he got there it was around 9, the usual time he and Kurt had coffee in the morning. He wasn’t sure if Kurt would even show up, but he took the chance. The restaurant’s door was open, that meant Kurt was already here. When Blaine got inside he realized the restaurant was empty. Kurt wasn’t here. Blaine assumed he might be out for some errands, so he decided to wait, sitting down at a booth.

Employees who had morning shifts started arriving at around 9:30 and Kurt still wasn’t there. Blaine told them all good morning and started to think that Kurt would never miss work. What if Kurt was already here? What if he was in his office all this time? The back door was open. So Kurt was bound to be here. 

“Where are you Kurt?” Blaine whispered to himself, looking around the restaurant.

What if Kurt was hiding from him? Blaine’s heart dropped at this thought. He went to the changing room, changed into his uniform quickly and went to Kurt’s office, knocking softly on the door.

“Kurt?” Blaine calmly said, but there was no answer. He tried to turn the doorknob, and found it was open. He opened the door slowly, poking his head through the door to see inside. Kurt was lying on the couch, sleeping. He was lying on his side, resting his head on a cushion. His chest was heaving up and down peacefully. Although he didn’t want to wake him up, it was almost time for him to start his shift and Blaine knew Kurt wouldn’t want to miss that.

“Kurt,” Blaine walked to the couch and called his name softly.

“Mm… Blaine? What time is it?” Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes. That action was so adorable and it made Blaine smile. It looked like Kurt was having a difficult time opening his eyes.

“It’s past 9:30,” Blaine said, sitting on an armrest of the couch.

“Shit,” Kurt swore under his breath and sat up. “I’m sorry. I’ll get ready quickly.”

“It’s fine. Take your time.” Blaine observed Kurt’s cheek and it looked smooth and normal. Blaine was happy there was no mark. “How’s your cheek?”

“It’s fine,” Kurt answered simply.

Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as last night. “Kurt, did you sleep here last night?”

“That was the plan, but I couldn’t fall sleep,” Kurt said with exhausted eyes. “So I unlocked the back door at eight this morning and I was just going to lie down and wait for you guys to come in. But I guess I fell asleep.” Kurt stood up and stretched, his back to Blaine. “I knew Frank would stay out last night but I just didn’t want to go home.”

Blaine sighed in relief. Kurt hadn’t seen Frank since last night. He was safe. That was good. “Kurt…, about last night…”

“Blaine,” Kurt cut him off. “Let me fix my hair and change. I’ll be in the restaurant in ten.”

“Oh. Okay,” Blaine understood. Kurt didn’t want to talk about what happened. Or he didn’t want to talk to him. Blaine smiled nonetheless. At least Kurt was safe. That was all that mattered for now. “See you there.”

“Yeah,” Kurt turned around and briefly made eye contact with Blaine, looking away quickly.

Blaine walked out of Kurt’s office, knowing he still needed to talk to him. He’ll have to try again later.

… … …

Hours had passed and that moment didn’t come. Simply because the restaurant was extremely busy as usual and whenever Blaine actually had time to talk, he could never find Kurt anywhere. He did see Jeff though. It was good to talk to him since he hadn’t seen him this morning. He caught up to him during his break between lunch and dinner time. Jeff wanted to go to a music store so Blaine tagged along.

“So, Nick’s show’s opening night will be on Tuesday next month,” Jeff told Blaine, carefully searching for the title of an album he was looking for. “We need to get a day-off that day. You can take a day-off on Tuesdays, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great,” Blaine replied, but the answer didn’t match the question Jeff asked.

“Are you okay, B? Something wrong?” Jeff asked, looking up at Blaine from the CDs, noticing Blaine wasn’t even paying any attention to what he was saying.

“I had sex with Kurt last night,” Blaine spoke fast.

“You did what!?” Jeff shouted, and realized they were in a public place. He lowered his voice and asked Blaine again. “You had sex with Kurt?”

“Yes, but it’s not what you think,” Blaine quickly added, knowing that Jeff probably took this news as good.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Jeff asked concerned, looking at Blaine’s serious expression.

“Frank hit Kurt,” Blaine was thinking if it was good idea telling Jeff this it but he decided to do so. Blaine trusted him.

“What!?” Jeff felt dizzy, not sure if he was following along with the story. He had been told two shocking things at the same time. “That bastard can’t do that. Is he okay? I didn’t notice that this morning.”

“Yeah, he is,” Blaine assured Jeff. “This is not even the first time Frank hurt him. I don’t know what happened this time, but when I found Kurt, he had already been hit and… he was devastated. I don’t know. It just happened. We had sex. He started kissing me and I just… I couldn’t say no. I guess he just wanted to forget about what happened. But Jeff, I was the one who was supposed to stop us, and I didn’t.”

“Damn…” Jeff muttered after listening to Blaine’s story. “Okay. First, you can’t blame yourself for what you guys did. It wasn’t your guys’ fault. It was all Frank. He hit Kurt. Kurt couldn’t think straight because of his fucking husband. And you probably just wanted to make him feel better, right?”

“Yeah. But I still feel like I’m an awful person,” Blaine covered his face with one hand. “I feel like I took advantage of his state.”

“I’m pretty sure Kurt doesn’t think of it like that,” Jeff assured him. “And second,” he continued with a soft smile, knowing that Kurt was so lucky to have someone like Blaine to care about him this much. “You should tell Kurt to leave Frank. He’s dangerous.”

“I… I can’t do that,” Blaine looked down. He knew Kurt shouldn’t be with Frank. Not after seeing what he had done to him. But it was still his marriage, his decision. He couldn’t tell him what to do. He didn’t have the right to do that. “But I want to talk to him about it. That’s the best I can do.”

“Okay, at least talk to him,” Jeff sighed. “But Frank hurt Kurt? Man, what’s going on between them? That’s so messed up. I didn’t expect things to be that bad.”

“I know… I’m not sure if Kurt will even tell me, but I’ll ask him,” Blaine said and looked up to meet Jeff’s eyes. His eyes were worried and hurt. “I’m just worried sick about him, Jeff.”

“I know, B. I know.” Jeff put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and squeezed it tight. He didn’t want to see his best friend suffering like this.

… … …

Blaine and Jeff went back to work and dinner time started. It was busy again, despite the cold weather and snow. Blaine didn’t see Frank for the rest of the evening, which was probably a good thing since he was still so mad about what he did to Kurt last night. And in the morning, he looked so normal as if nothing happened and that made Blaine feel sick. Blaine didn’t see Kurt’s smile at all, except in front of customers. 

It was at 8 PM when his shift was over. Blaine let out the umpteenth sigh today and gave up about the idea to talking to Kurt. He punched his time card in and made his way to the changing room.

“Blaine!”

Blaine turned around to the voice. Kurt was just coming out of the kitchen, following him.

“Are you done for today?” Kurt asked, catching up with Blaine.

“Yeah.”

“Can we talk a bit?”

“Sure,” Blaine said in surprise. He thought Kurt was avoiding him all day, and now what did he want to talk about?

“Good. Come to my office.”

They both went to Kurt’s office. Blaine closed the door and Kurt turned around.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry about last night,” Kurt spoke. “I’ve wanted to talk about it all day but I wasn’t ready until now.”

“Oh,” Blaine now understood why Kurt was avoiding him. It was not that he didn’t want to talk to him, he just didn’t know how to. That was a good thing. Maybe.

“Last night… I was a mess,” Kurt looked down. “And I took advantage of you. I’m so sorry. I should’ve never…”

“Stop, Kurt,” Blaine cut him off. “You didn’t take advantage of me. I felt like I took advantage of your state. And I hate myself because I didn’t stop us. So, I’m the one who owes an apology. I’m sorry.”

“No, Blaine. It was my idea,” Kurt said softly. “And even if I was a mess, I knew what I was doing. I'm responsible for my actions. It was such a selfish idea. I was just looking for comfort. And it wasn’t fair for you. I didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“Maybe you didn't. But you're hot, Kurt. I really couldn't say no to be honest," Blaine smiled coyly, making Kurt blush. "But I knew it didn’t mean anything. It was to take your mind off of things that were happening between you and Frank. I understand that and it's okay. As long as I could help you in some way, I have no regrets about what we did.”

“You really did,” Kurt smiled a little, feeling butterflies in his stomach at Blaine’s sweet words. Kurt knew Blaine only said that to make him feel less guilty. But he felt relieved that Blaine didn’t blame him. He was afraid that Blaine might have hated him because he cared about only himself last night and didn’t care about how Blaine felt. “But still, Blaine. I feel really terrible. I used you.”

“Like I said, it’s okay, Kurt,” Blaine said firmly. “You can use me as much as you want. I’ll happily do anything for you, Kurt. I’ll kick Frank’s ass if that’s what you want.”

“No, don’t do that,” Kurt chuckled.

“I mean it, Kurt. You…” Blaine paused for a moment and took time before he spoke. “You shouldn’t be around him. He’s dangerous.”

“I know,” Kurt’s smile disappeared. “I need to talk to him before deciding anything. But I can’t do that yet. I need some time to think.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blaine said. “Take your time. It’s your marriage. I know it’s important for you. But what are you going to do from tonight? Do you have somewhere to stay?” He needed to know if Kurt had a place to go, somewhere safe and away from Frank for a while.

“I… I have nowhere to go,” Kurt replied in a hesitant tone. “But I can’t stay here because there is no shower. I could go to the gym to use the shower there, so I might do that tonight and come back here to sleep. I need my clothes too. I can sneak in the house to get my clothes while Frank is out. He’s usually out at night, so I can…”

“Come to my house and stay,” Blaine blurted out, without thinking.

“What?” Kurt looked up with wide eyes, wondering if he had heard it right.

“Why not?” Suddenly the idea sounded perfect to Blaine. “I share an apartment with Jeff, so it’s not that big and I’m sorry, but you can squeeze in. I mean, you don’t have to share a bed with me, or Jeff. I’m thinking you can use my bed and I can sleep on the couch.”

“I… No, I can’t ask that from you and Jeff. This is my mess, and I don’t want to drag you guys into it.”

“I’m really worried about you, Kurt. If you stay with us, I know you are safe. So, please. Please stay with us.”

“I don’t know…” Kurt said confusingly. He really appreciate Blaine’s offer but he didn’t know what to do. He honestly wasn’t used to such sweet gestures.

“Yes, you do,” Blaine took Kurt’s hands. “You have nowhere else to go. And we’re your friends, right?”

“Right,” Kurt smiled at his words. He really liked to know that Blaine still considered him as his friend after what they had done last night. He was already losing his husband. He didn’t want to lose Blaine either.

“Then let us help you, Kurt. You shouldn’t be alone in this. You can stay with us until you’re ready to talk to Frank. And you can decide what to do next after that.”

Kurt made up his mind. He breathed deeply and spoke. “Okay. I’ll stay at your house. Thank you so much, Blaine.”

“Anytime,” Blaine grinned happily.

… … …

After Blaine and Kurt changed into their clothes, they went to Blaine’s and Jeff’s apartment. On the way, they stopped at a store to get some clothes and underwear for Kurt. He did not want to go to his house to get his.

It was only a 10 minute walk to the apartment from the restaurant.

“Here you go, this is going to be your home for tonight,” Blaine said, smiling and opening the door.

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled back, going inside first as Blaine let him.

The apartment was not big as Blaine said. When they entered, there was a small kitchen and dining area to the right and on the opposite side was the bathroom. The hallway then led to the living room, followed by one bedroom on the right and the other bedroom on the far left. The room on the right had a bathroom inside, which was Blaine’s bedroom. When Blaine and Jeff decided to rent this place, they did a game of ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’ to see who would get the room with the bathroom. And Blaine won.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Blaine told Kurt, smiling. “You probably want to take a shower. Am I right?”

“Yes, that would be great,” Kurt laughed. It was true. He hadn’t taken a shower for nearly two days. That rarely happened to him. He loved taking showers.

“Come with me.” Blaine led Kurt to his room and went to the closet, taking out a white T-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. “Here. Wear these. Hope they fit you.”

“Thanks, Blaine,” Kurt said, taking the clothes from Blaine.

Blaine gave him a clean bath towel too and explained how to use the shower. “I’ll be in the living room. Take your time.”

As soon as Blaine closed the bathroom door he heard the shower start. He quickly moved to the living room and turned the TV on, trying not to think about Kurt’s naked body. Although he was watching the TV screen, he didn’t know what he was watching. He couldn’t concentrate. Kurt was here, in his home, and he said he would stay with him and Jeff for a while. Blaine couldn’t believe how things turned out. He was glad that he could convince Kurt to stay with them. Because there was no way Blaine would let him go back to his home with Frank.

Blaine realized he hadn’t had dinner yet, so he picked up the flyers of various restaurants from a magazine rack beside the couch. Options were pizza, burgers, Mexican food, Thai food, Chinese food or Japanese food. They could eat something after Kurt was done showering.

When he was looking at the menu of the Chinese restaurant, he heard his bedroom door open.

“Hey, Kurt. Are you hungry? We can order something…” When he looked up, there was Kurt, standing with his hair was all wet and messy. His beautiful pale cheek was rosy pink from the hot shower and the fact that he was wearing his clothes froze Blaine. That shirt and sweatpants were a little big for Blaine, but they fit perfectly well on Kurt who was taller than him. Oh God, could he look sexier than this?

“Your clothes fit me perfect. Thanks.” Noticing Blaine’s gaze, Kurt smiled shyly. He sat down next to Blaine on the couch, looking at the flyers on the table. “I’m not that hungry. You can order anything you want.”

“Okay,” Blaine realized he was just staring at Kurt, and forced himself to look down at the flyers in his hand. “I’m thinking about Chinese. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yeah,” Kurt answered. “Get me some spring rolls. That’s enough for me.”

Blaine picked up his cell phone from the coffee table and called the Chinese restaurant. After he ordered their food, he hanged up the phone and put it back on the table. “They said it’ll be here in about 30 minutes.”

While they waited for their food, they decided to watch some DVDs of a TV show called Friends. This was one of Blaine’s favorite shows. He always watched this when he had a bad day or didn’t feel like doing anything. The show was funny and he didn’t have to do anything but just relax and enjoy it. So he was hoping it would make Kurt relax too.

“I love Friends,” Kurt said, watching the screen.

“Do you? I love it too! I’ve watched the whole show maybe three times already,” Blaine said with bright eyes.

“Are you kidding? I’ve watched it 50 times at least,” Kurt smirked.

“No, you didn’t!” Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder.

“Fine, I didn’t. But I totally would if it was possible. For me, no matter how many times I’ve seen an episode, it’s just as funny as the first time,” Kurt said and both boys laughed.

As they were told, the food arrived within half an hour. Kurt said he wanted to pay but Blaine didn’t let him.

Blaine and Kurt comfortably sat next to each other and ate the food, watching the show. As time went, Kurt felt more relaxed and he enjoyed the show with Blaine. They laughed together every ten seconds when something hilarious happened.

“Are you going to go to work tomorrow, Kurt?” Blaine questioned, when they finished watching the first DVD and he put the second one into the DVD player.

Kurt drank his water and answered. “I was thinking of taking a few days off. I’ll call Frank later.”

“That’s a good idea I think,” Blaine said, sinking back on the couch.

As he hit the play button, the front door opened and Jeff was home from work.

“Hey, Jeff,” Blaine turned around and greeted him.

“Hey, Blaine… And Kurt?” Jeff was surprised to see the unexpected person in his home.

“Hi, Jeff,” Kurt said to him from the couch with a smile.

Blaine spoke. “Jeff. Kurt will be staying with us for a while, until…”

“That’s perfectly okay. You don’t have to explain,” Jeff stopped Blaine, walking into the living room and looking at Kurt. “Kurt, please stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Jeff,” Kurt smiled.

“Wow, you guys were watching Friends? Can I join?” Jeff said with excitement, looking at the screen. He loved the show as well. 

“Of course you can!” Blaine smiled widely and moved over to make room for Jeff on the couch. Now Blaine sat in the middle between Kurt and Jeff.

The three boys watched the show together for a while, laughing and making comments. It had been one of the most fun nights Blaine had had, despite the circumstances.

It was past midnight when Blaine felt weight on his right shoulder. He smiled to see Kurt sleeping, resting his head there. 

“Hey, Kurt. Why don’t you go to bed and sleep?” Blaine whispered softly. He didn’t want to wake him up but sleeping on the bed would be much better for him.

“Oh… sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Kurt pulled his body from Blaine and sat up straight.

“It’s okay. You must be tired. Just go to bed and sleep,” Blaine told him.

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I use your bed?” Kurt asked.

“No, I don’t mind at all. Go ahead,” Blaine assured him, smiling.

Kurt nodded with a smile and stood up. “Goodnight, guys. And thank you again for letting me stay here.”

“No problem, goodnight, Kurt,” Jeff said.

“Goodnight,” Blaine said too and watched Kurt go into his room.

“I’m glad he’s staying here,” Jeff told Blaine. “Where we know he’s safe.”

“Exactly,” Blaine agreed.

“What’s he going to do now?”

“I don’t know. He wants to talk to Frank first, but he said he needed time before that.”

“Fair enough. I just hope he makes the right decision.”

“Me too.”

After a while of watching the show, Blaine felt a sudden drowsiness. He remembered he didn’t sleep at all last night because of all his thoughts. It was better for him to get some rest now too.

“Sorry, Jeff,” Blaine told Jeff yawning. “I think I need to sleep too.”

“Yeah, no worries,” Jeff said and looked oddly at Blaine who was putting a pillow against the armrest and pulling a blanket over himself. “Are you sleeping here?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I thought… Never mind. Goodnight,” Jeff smiled at Blaine, waving it off and leaving for his room.

Blaine knew what Jeff was thinking. Just because he and Kurt had sex, Jeff assumed they would share a bed. No way. Blaine couldn’t do that. Kurt was still married and they were nothing more than friends. They both knew that sex didn’t mean anything, even though Blaine would never be able to forget that moment. The moment he and his dream man came true. It probably really didn’t mean anything to Kurt. Blaine would never tell Kurt this, but to him, it was a special moment. A moment he wished would have never ended.  
d would have never ended.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt woke up to a sweet smell filling up the room. Someone was cooking. Frank never cooked at home. It couldn't be him. Then who was cooking? What was going on?

He slightly opened his sleepy eyes and realized he wasn't in his own bed. It was Blaine's. 

His eyes snapped open. 

Right! 

He wasn’t home, he was staying at Blaine and Jeff’s apartment until he was ready to talk to Frank. But honestly he didn’t know if he could ever be ready to talk. He wished he would never have to leave this bed. This bed was so comfy, so nice and so… safe. 

He pulled the blanket over his head, curling himself up under it. The bed and the clothes he was wearing all smelled like Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the curly haired boy. It was so comfortable, it felt as if he was in his arms. But he knew he couldn’t stay in bed forever.

Last night before he fell asleep he called Frank. Of course there was no answer and it went straight to voicemail. He ending up leaving a message telling him he needed some time to think and wouldn’t be going home nor would he be at the restaurant for a while. That was the last thing Kurt said into the phone before going to bed. So by now, Kurt expected his phone to have numerous call backs and texts from his husband. He was honestly too scared to check them but he had to. 

He reluctantly got out of bed and checked his phone. There were five missed calls and seven texts, all from Frank. Kurt heard the voicemails and Frank sounded furious in every message, asking where he was. All the texts asked him the same thing. Where are you? 

Kurt sighed and put his phone back on the nightstand, wanting to think about nothing of his problems right now. He stood up and stretched his arms, feeling nice and relaxed in this home. 

He left Blaine’s bedroom and quickly caught scent of a sweet and tasty smell coming from the kitchen. What’s being cooked? And who’s cooking? Jeff? Blaine? 

Kurt walked into the kitchen and found Blaine cooking at the stove.

“Hey, Kurt, good morning,” Blaine smiled as he saw him.

“Good morning,” Kurt smiled back. “What time is it?” he asked. Kurt realized he didn’t even see the time when he checked his phone. He had been too nervous about Frank’s calls and texts.

“It’s almost noon. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Really? Noon?” he asked surprised, eyes opened wide. “Wow, I did sleep well.” He honestly could not remember the last time he slept for that long and that comfortable. “What are you making?”

“Lemon blueberry pancakes,” Blaine answered. “I cooked some eggs and bacon too. Thought you’d wake up soon. You’ll eat some, right?” Blaine asked, moving the freshly made pancakes from the pan to the two plates on the kitchen counter.

“Sure, that sounds yummy. Thanks.” Kurt moved both plates to the dining table and fell in love with the yummy buttery smell. “Is Jeff at work?” he asked out loud.

“Yeah. He was already gone when I woke up about half an hour ago.” Blaine poured coffee into two mugs and put them on the table. The table was already set up for the two of them: knives, forks, maple syrup, butter, fresh whipped cream, eggs, bacon, sugar, milk, pepper and salt.

“And are you off today?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Yup.”

They both sat in their chairs and Blaine put a good amount of whipped cream on top of his pancakes.

“Really, Blaine?” Kurt shot a judgmental look at him.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to try it. I know you do,” Blaine smirked and started adding whipped cream onto Kurt’s pancakes as well.

“Blaine! That’s enough!” Kurt laughed, putting his hands over his pancakes to stop Blaine.

“Okay, now, what you should do is pour some maple syrup over the cream. Trust me.” Blaine said as he poured syrup over his tower of whipped cream. “Believe me, it tastes like heaven.”

“I bet it does.” Kurt gave in and did the same. He giggled at the sight of adding syrup over the whipped cream. He had never tried something like this. He put a piece of pancake with some whipped cream and syrup into his mouth and Blaine was right, tasted like heaven. “Mmm, these are so good,” he closed his eyes and moaned.

Since the noises Kurt was making sounded so erotic to Blaine, he began to choke on the piece of pancake he had, coughing violently.

“Oh my God, Blaine are you okay?” Kurt asked surprised and stood up, coming to Blaine’s side and rubbed his back.

Blaine quickly drank some coffee down his throat to recover himself. Kurt would definitely be the cause of his death. “I’m fine.”

“Thank God. You scared me,” Kurt let out a relieved sigh and went back to his chair.

“Sorry,” Blaine smiled embarrassingly.

After Blaine’s embarrassing chocking incident they both had breakfast in peace. They enjoyed their small talk over the table, remembering their morning coffee meetings at the restaurant. They hadn’t had a good conversation for a while and realized how much they missed it.

Suddenly, Blaine noticed Kurt gazing at him. “What?” Blaine asked with an innocent smile.

“You have a little…” Kurt pointed to the edge of his own mouth, gesturing something was on Blaine’s face.

“Oh,” Blaine tried to wipe it away with his finger but it was the wrong side.

Kurt smiled softly. “Here.” He leaned over the table and wiped away some whipped cream off from Blaine’s face with his thumb. He then sat back in his chair and licked the finger clean. “Gone.”

“…Thanks,” Blaine gulped hard. He was glad he didn’t have food in his mouth. If he did, he would’ve had another choking incident in front of Kurt. “So, what are you going to do today, Kurt?” Blaine quickly changed the subject.

“Um… I don’t know.”

“Then let’s go out,” Blaine suggested. “I want to go to the store Fishs Eddy to get something. Do you want to come with me?”

“Okay.” Kurt thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea about going out and getting some fresh air with Blaine. He knew if he stayed here alone with his thoughts, they would be nothing but depressing.

“Awesome. Let’s take a shower and go out.” Blaine paused and his face went white, thinking about what he had just said and how it could be misinterpreted. “I mean, separately. We take a shower separately. We take turns to take a shower.”

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt said laughing. “Why don’t you go first while I clean up here?”

“No, no you go. I’ll clean up,” Blaine protested and moved his plates to the sink.

“No, you won’t,” Kurt shut him up. He went next to Blaine in front of the sink and pushed him aside with his butt. “You are letting me stay here and you even cooked for me. Let me help you with something at least.”

“Okay,” Blaine sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Kurt smiled. “Now, go take a shower.”

… … …

Like Blaine said the boys took a shower, taking turns and getting ready. Kurt took a good one hour in the bathroom getting ready himself. But the wait was all worth it. Kurt looked so gorgeous in the new clothes he had picked out last night from the store they went to. And his hair, his perfectly coiffed hair. The clothes he wore were a non-brand purple V-neck sweater, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black scarf around his neck. But when Kurt wore them, they magically looked as if they were some expensive brand clothes making him look like a model.

When they got out of the apartment, it was almost 2 PM.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked Kurt on the street, who was going down the stairs to the subway station.

“We’re taking the subway, aren’t we?” Kurt turned to Blaine.

“No, we walk,” Blaine said.

“We walk there? It’s going to take us like 40 minutes from here,” Kurt said in surprise. Walking for over 15 minutes in winter was not his option.

“I know,” Blaine nodded with a deadpanned expression on his face. “But you do realize what we just ate, right? We need to offset it by doing some exercise. And it’s not that cold today, so come on.”

“Fine, okay, we walk,” Kurt chuckled, shaking his head but started walking with Blaine.

After the 45 minute walk, they finally arrived to Fishs Eddy. It was a famous store in New York for dishes, kitchen products and glasses with unique designs. Blaine loved this shop and almost all the dishes Blaine and Jeff had home were from here. He was especially in love with a design arrangement called “New York Patterns.” They were all kinds of New York landmark designs printed on the dishes and glasses, including skylines, bridges, Brooklyn and the Statue of Liberty.

The two boys spent about an hour there, thoroughly looking at what the store had. There was a lot to look at, dozens of plates and bowls, piled up tall on the tables and shelves. The glasses were nicely put in the glass section towards the front of the store. And towards the back was the vintage tableware, which was a good addition to see. The whole store looked like an antique shop. Kurt ended up buying nothing, thinking it was pointless to buy something here when he wasn’t even living at his own place right now. But he loved the store and would definitely love to come back once he was settled at his place again.

Blaine on the other hand bought something while Kurt was busy looking at the shelves. 

“What did you get?” Kurt curiously asked, looking at the bag in Blaine’s hand.

“I’ll show you later when we stop somewhere,” Blaine replied.

They had been walking for almost two hours now so they decided to stop at a café to get some rest and to get some coffee and some delicious pound cakes. 

“This is for you,” Blaine told him as soon as they sat down. Blaine handed the small bag from Fishs Eddy to Kurt.

“For me?” Kurt asked surprised. He didn’t expect Blaine to have bought him something. He took the bag from Blaine and looked inside to see a mug with a design of the New York Skyline, one of the store’s popular design.

Blaine sipped his coffee and explained. “You live with us now and Jeff and I have the same designed mug. So I wanted to get one for you too.”

“Oh, Blaine. You didn’t have to do that,” Kurt said stunned and looking down at the mug with a big smile. “But thank you. I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” Blaine smiled him back. “So, is there anywhere you want to go next?”

“Not really. I’ll just go wherever you go,” Kurt answered.

“Alright then,” Blaine trailed off and thought about what they could do next. “I want to be somewhere around Times Square by eight. We could walk towards there and grab something to eat on the way."

“Sounds good to me,” Kurt nodded.

They finished their coffee and their cakes, taking a good rest for the next walk. They continued walking up on Broadway and every time they saw a shop or department store that caught their attention, they went inside and checked the place out.

“We should quickly grab something to eat before we go to our next stop,” Blaine stated. It was a surprise to Blaine that it was already a quarter to 7 PM. Time flew by so fast when he was with Kurt. “How about Shake Shack for a burger or hotdog?”

“You like burgers?” Kurt asked smiling.

“Oh, sorry. Maybe you don’t eat burgers,” Blaine said, remembering who Kurt had been with. Frank didn’t like someone who ate burgers. He liked someone who always went to proper restaurants for proper food. Kurt would probably prefer those restaurants too. “Do you want to go to the Hard Rock Café or somewhere decent?”

It was then that Kurt’s reply surprised Blaine.

“No, burgers are fine,” Kurt said with a soft chuckle. “I love burgers. I even love McDonald’s.”

“Do you? I love McDonald’s too,” Blaine grinned in relief.

“Ha, you like fast food?” Kurt found his theory about cooks was wrong again. “I always thought chefs didn’t like them. I thought they preferred healthier food.”

“I don’t know about other chefs but I personally love junk food,” Blaine shrugged with a smile.

They took 44th Street to 8th Avenue and there was a burger and hotdog restaurant called Shake Shack. The place was always crowded with people but they luckily didn’t have to wait long to go inside. Both boys ordered a burger with fries and a drink.

“Weren’t we supposed to be doing some walking exercise today?” Kurt asked Blaine in a teasing tone, dipping a piece of fry into ketchup. “I don’t think it’s okay that we eat muffins and burgers.”

“Well, we're doing a lot of walking today anyway and this is at least better than McDonald’s, don’t you think?” Blaine asked before taking a big bite of his burger.

“I guess,” Kurt laughed.

Having burgers at this place was a good idea after all. They were running right on time and by the time they finished their food it was 7:30. There was no need to go to a proper restaurant and sit down and eat.

“So, where are we going next? You mentioned Times Square earlier?” Kurt asked Blaine. He had been wondering what Blaine wanted to do that was in Times Square.

“You’ll see it soon. We’re almost there. Let’s go.” Blaine didn’t reveal his surprise yet. That’s what it was, a surprise. 

They kept going up on 8th Avenue for one more block, then turned a right onto 45th Street. And just before they reached 7th Avenue, Blaine announced, “Here we are.”

Kurt looked up and immediately saw a yellow flashing sign of the musical theatre with the title, Minskoff. Kurt’s face lit up. “The Lion King? Are we seeing The Lion King?” he asked. That smile of his not leaving his face.

“Do you want to see it?” Blaine asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely yes!” Kurt said with excitement. His eyes were practically sparkling like a child. “I loved the movie! I’ve seen it so many times. I’ve never seen the musical before but I’ve always wanted to!”

“Perfect. I haven’t seen it before either,” Blaine smiled at this different side of Kurt. Kurt usually looked so calm and so mature, and he was, but Blaine loved to see Kurt’s childish aspect. It was so adorable. Blaine was glad to have chosen this musical.

… … …

The show was spectacular, more than Kurt expected. The show started with the mandrill Rafiki who began the play by singing Circle of Life and gathered around the people in costumes, which of course represented animals. They all danced and sang in unison, all preparing to introduce their future king, Simba, the rightful heir to rule the land, who was being shown proudly from the top of the large rock formation Pride Rock. 

Kurt began to cry, just like every time he watched the same opening scene in the movie. When he was busy wiping his tears away and sniffing his nose, Blaine’s hand softly placed over Kurt’s hand. Kurt looked at Blaine and both smiled. They kept holding hands until the intermission and they linked their hands again when the second half of the show began all the way until it ended.

“It was amazing,” Kurt said, wiping some tears off his eyes as they left the Minskoff Theatre. “It was worth all my tears.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Blaine smiled at him. “It was really good.”

“Shall we go back to your apartment now?” Kurt asked, checking the time on his phone. It was almost 11 PM.

“Wait. We have one more stop to make before heading home,” Blaine cut him off. “And don’t worry, this time, we’ll take the subway.”

“Thank God,” Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and laughed. He didn’t mind at all if the day hadn’t ended just yet.

They took a train to Brooklyn and walked for about 10 minutes. The final destination for today in Blaine’s mind was the Brooklyn Bridge Park.

The boys found a vacant bench along the East River and sat down. The park was almost empty at this time in the middle of winter.

“Blaine?” Kurt called him.

“Yeah?” Blaine turned to see Kurt.

“Thank you so much for taking me out today. It was really nice.”

“You’re welcome. Sorry I made you walk a lot,” Blaine chucked.

“No, it was great,” Kurt smiled. Today had been really good. He was having such a great time with Blaine. The day started with Blaine cooking him breakfast, well it was lunch time, but still, something Frank never did. Kurt had never had a long walk in winter before. With Frank, they always took a car or the subway. And when he ate out with Frank, they always went to posh restaurants that required a reservation, not a burger joint like today. Kurt wouldn’t disapprove what he did with Frank but what he did with Blaine today was fresh and relaxing. Being with Blaine was so easy and he felt like he could be himself. It was so natural and comfortable. It almost felt like he belonged here for so long. It felt like… home. And the more he spent time with Blaine, the more he was intrigued by him. He knew it was not good because he was still married. He did not plan on falling for someone this hard before he could settle the situation with Frank.

"I like looking over Manhattan and the bridges from here," Blaine said, looking over the illuminated Manhattan buildings on the other side of the river.

"It's beautiful," Kurt agreed with him.

"So many people are living there, you know.” Blaine sounded as if he was talking to himself. “Every one of them has their own story. And I met you."

Kurt smiled and just listened.

"Do you know what I thought about you when we first met?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt.

"I don’t know," Kurt chuckled. "I hope I didn't give you a bad impression."

"No, you didn't," Blaine assured him. "I thought you were beautiful. And I liked your voice."

"Whoa. That's so sweet. Thanks," Kurt’s face softened at Blaine’s words.

"And I wondered what your story was. I wanted to know more about you," Blaine looked back at the cluster of the night buildings.

Kurt’s gaze moved from Blaine to the night skyline over the river. “Frank is cheating on me, Blaine.”

“What?” Blaine’s head jerked up towards Kurt at his sudden blunt confession.

“I don’t know when it started, but I noticed it a few weeks ago,” Kurt continued. “Our relationship was already getting worse before that happened, so maybe he started seeing someone else a while ago.”

“Kurt… I’m so sorry.” Blaine didn’t know what else to say. He was just horrified knowing who Frank really was, which was gradually exposed to light.

“That night… when we had sex…” once Kurt started talking, he realized how much he wanted to tell someone about this. He wanted Blaine to know all of it. “I heard Frank was talking to that someone on the phone. I told him if he didn’t want to work out our situation then I would have to leave him. And that was when… he hit me. He told me that I couldn’t leave him and he wouldn’t let me go. I know I should just leave him but he was my everything for the last two years. It’s not an easy decision to make even after everything happened.”

“I know, Kurt,” Blaine reached out to Kurt’s hand and took it. “Whatever you decide, I’m right here.”

“Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt glanced up to meet Blaine’s sweet golden colored eyes, squeezing his hand. "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you."

“Don’t mention it,” Blaine smiled.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, believing what Blaine said was true. And he really appreciated to have Blaine on his side right now. The boys stayed like that for a while without a word, sitting in comfortable silence and just looking at the beautiful broad panorama of the buildings and bridges illuminating in front of them.

“It’s getting cold. Let’s go home,” Blaine broke the silence, standing up from the bench. "We can take the train back and I'll make us some hot chocolate at home."

“Sounds good,” Kurt followed him and stood up, smiling at the sound of home.

They went back to their home and they kept their hands held together all the way. The February night was cold but the warmth of their locked hands spread across their bodies perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank had been blowing a fuse for the last three days since Kurt disappeared. Kurt hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts and he had no idea where he was all these days. He thought Kurt didn’t have friends here in New York. Where could he be staying? Did he go back home to Ohio? No, he wouldn’t do that--Kurt cut ties with his father a few years back. He was frustrated that he wasn’t the one who was controlling the situation right now. He needed to fix this as soon as possible.

Frank picked up his phone, trying to call Kurt again. It went to voicemail just like it had been for the last couple of days.

“Kurt, where the hell have you been? This is not acceptable. Stop acting like a child. I need you to call me back right now!” With that, Frank ended the call.

“What happened to Kurt?”

Frank was startled by the voice from behind him. It was Peter standing by his office door.

“I thought Kurt was taking a vacation like you told everyone,” Peter said, closing the door.

“What are you doing here? Get back to work,” Frank scowled at him.

“Sorry, Boss. I wasn’t planning on eavesdropping but the door was open,” Peter said innocently with a vicious smile planting on his face. “So, you don’t know where he is?”

“It’s none of your business. Go. Back. To. Work,” Frank repeated, annoyingly.

“I have an idea where he is,” Peter flopped down on the couch, ignoring the order he was given.

“What?” Frank turned to look at Peter. “Why would you know where my husband is?”

“I’m just guessing. But it’s a pretty good guess, I believe,” Peter shrugged but clearly enjoying the situation. “I think Kurt is at Blaine’s.”

“Blaine?” Frank’s eyebrow was risen. “Why Blaine? They are not even friends.”

“I think they are, sir,” Peter was confident with his theory. “I’ve seen them having coffee together at the restaurant in the morning a few times. I’ve heard they were making plans going to a nightclub together. And I know Blaine has a crush on him.”

Peter’s words were very much convincing to Frank. They rang bells. So it was Blaine who Kurt went to the club the other night and refused to tell him who he was with. Blaine defended Kurt when Kurt did a silly thing to the customers by giving their child some food for free. And he even remembered after he hit Kurt, he saw Blaine. He must have gone to find Kurt after that and probably figured out what happened and offered him the accommodation. That made sense. But Blaine had a crush on Kurt? He didn't know that.

“Boss?” Peter called him and cut off Frank's thoughts.

“Thank you, Peter. I’ll ask Blaine about it. You can leave now,” Frank said with no emotions.

“Anytime, sir,” Peter left the room with a content smile on him.

... ... ...

It was another busy day at the Parkside Grill & Bar. And it was the third day the employees didn't see Kurt at the restaurant. It had never happened before. Frank was sometimes not at the restaurant because occasionally he had work outside too. But not Kurt. He was always at the restaurant, other than his days off. And he had never taken more than one day off at once. The employees started wondering if Kurt was okay. And every time someone asked Frank about him, he gave them the same answer: He’s taking a vacation. No one could ask him more questions even they had them in their minds. Where was he? Was he home or was he on a trip? Why was he taking a vacation alone? When was he coming back? But they kept those questions to themselves.

"Excuse me," a man who looked like in his early 50's and was wearing a baseball cap talked to Megan at the restaurant’s reception desk during the lunch time.

"Yes... Oh, Mr. Hummel," Megan said with a smile when she glanced up and saw who it was.

Jeff was just walking by the reception area and saw Megan was talking to a guy. He wondered who he was. Did Megan just call him Mr. Hummel? The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place where he heard of it.

“Hi. You’re Megan, right?” The man gave her a friendly smile.

"Yes, sir. Good to see you. How may I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if Kurt was available. It won't take long, I swear."

"Um... I'm sorry. He's not working today,” Megan apologized to him. “Actually, he's taking a vacation right now and I'm not sure when he's coming back."

"Oh," the man's face fell in disappointment but smiled at Megan. "That's alright. I guess I'll come back again some other time."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel," Megan said it again sincerely.

"It's not your fault. Take care, Megan," the man reassured her with a smile and left the restaurant.

"Megan," Jeff called her once the man disappeared. He needed to know who he was. For some reason, his gut was telling him he should’ve known. "Who was he?"

"That was Kurt's father," Megan answered.

"He was?” He was Kurt’s father. Hummel was his last name. Now Jeff remembered. That was why it sounded familiar. But he didn’t understand why Megan was in such an uncooperative attitude and didn’t tell him much about Kurt. She didn’t even try to tell Frank that Kurt’s father was here. “Weren't we supposed to call Kurt or something while he was here? It might be important. Oh, he knows Kurt’s phone number, doesn’t he? He could reach him, right?”

"No, Jeff,” Megan shook her head. “Kurt instructed us not to get him when his father visited him. So we have to lie that he’s not here. Well, today, I didn’t tell him a lie but even Kurt was here, he wouldn’t see him. We don't know why but Kurt's avoiding his father. I feel really bad about lying to him though. Because Mr. Hummel looks nice and I can tell he’s worried about Kurt.”

Jeff couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kurt had a ruptured relationship with his father? He didn’t look like someone who would build a bad relationship with his family or anyone though. He didn’t know what the true story was but he knew he need to tell Blaine about this. He might have known something.

Jeff waited until the restaurant was quiet. And just before Blaine exited the building to take a break, he caught him at the back door. “Hey, B, wait up! I gotta tell you something.”

“Okay?” Blaine answered, startled, wondering what was going on.

They went out of the building and Jeff took Blaine far from the door, making sure they were alone.

“Okay, so, at the lunch time, Kurt’s dad stopped by the restaurant,” Jeff started telling Blaine.

“Kurt’s dad was here?” Blaine said in surprise.

“Yeah, but apparently Kurt doesn’t want to see him. So Megan basically let him leave empty handed. Do you know something about why Kurt doesn’t want to see him?”

“I don’t know…” Blaine tried to remember if Kurt had ever mentioned his father in their conversations but he didn’t remember Kurt ever mentioning the man. “He never told me about him.”

“Well it looks like Kurt told all the servers that he didn’t want to see his dad. You’re always in the kitchen and you don’t see customers at the restaurant. Maybe that’s why you didn’t know about it.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I’ll let Kurt know that he stopped by,” Blaine said.

Since they were outside, they decided to get a coffee from the nearest Starbucks. When they came back to the restaurant 30 minutes later, they saw Frank coming to the kitchen. He spotted Blaine and called him. “Blaine. I need you in my office now.”

Blaine and Jeff looked at one another.

“What did you do?” Jeff asked Blaine.

“I didn’t do anything, I think,” Blaine said with a shrug, making his way to follow Frank.

“Sit down,” as they entered the Frank’s office, Frank closed the door and pointed a chair in front of his desk.

Blaine sat down and watched Frank sit in his chair across from him. He tried to read his mind but it was in vain. Frank’s expression was as normal as ever, just cold.

“I’ll ask you this straight,” Frank crossed his fingers on the desk. “Is Kurt at your place?”

Blaine was caught off guard. He didn’t know how Frank knew. But he tried his best to adopt an attitude of nonchalance. “No, he isn’t. He’s your husband. I thought you knew where he was.”

“So if I go to your home now, Kurt won’t be there,” Frank ignored Blaine. “Is that what you’re saying?” Frank asked, keeping his unreadable aspect.

“Even if I know where he is, I don’t want to tell you,” Blaine said, avoiding to answer Frank’s question.

“And why is that? I’m his husband. I’m worried about him. I have the right to know. Don’t you think?”

“Because I don’t trust you. That’s why,” Blaine said, looking straight into Frank’s eyes. How could Frank say that he was his husband and worried about him after acting as the complete opposite?

“What makes you say that?” Frank was getting annoyed. He didn’t have any patience.

“I know what you did to him. I saw,” Blaine stared daggers at Frank, remembering Kurt’s bruised wrist and his slapped face.

“Blaine. I don’t know what you saw but it’s a misunderstanding,” Frank said nonchalantly. “I love Kurt. And I need him to come back. If you help me do that, I will give you a promotion. How about head chef? I think it’s a good opportunity to experience that position, especially when you want to open your own restaurant someday.”

“Not interested,” Blaine said through gritted teeth. Frank knew about his dream because he told him at the interview for this job. He regretted telling him that, but it was too late. He really hated that his dream was being used like this.

“Very well.” Frank untangled his fingers and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms instead. “Then you don’t have to come back here tomorrow. I know you’re lying and I don’t need people who I can’t trust working for me. You’re fired.”

Blaine nodded at him. “Is there anything else?”

“Get out of my office.”

Frank’s cold voice echoed in the room. Blaine stood up from the chair and left Frank’s office without a word. He was so close to saying something to Frank if he stayed another second. Maybe he could say something because he was fired and no longer working for him. But Frank was still Kurt’s husband and Blaine didn’t want to do anything that might backfire against Kurt.

When he got out of the room, he saw Peter was leaning against the wall. They glared at each other but didn’t exchange a word, and Blaine just made his way to the changing room.

Peter went inside of Frank’s office. “Did you fire him?”

“Were you eavesdropping again?” Frank said with an annoyed look.

“This time, I did,” Peter smirked. “But how are you going to get Kurt back now?”

“I’m not worried about that at all. I know he’s coming back,” Frank smiled maliciously.

… … …

After Blaine left Frank’s office, he changed his clothes and left the restaurant without talking to anyone, even Jeff. He could talk to him later at home anyway. He just wanted to get out of Frank’s property as soon as possible. And he walked straight home. He needed to see Kurt’s face right now. His smile always made him feel so much better and every time it worked.

“Blaine! You came home early.” When Blaine opened his apartment door, Kurt welcomed him with a surprised voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Blaine lied, finding Kurt in the kitchen. He didn’t want him to worry about him. “Are you cooking something?”

“I… I’m making dinner. Hope it’s okay,” Kurt said hesitantly. He wasn’t thinking much. He just wanted to show his appreciation for Blaine and Jeff. But looking at Blaine’s face made him realize that he was making dinner for a chef. How dumb was he?

“Are you making dinner for us?” Blaine’s eyes grew wide. “Are you kidding me? Of course it’s okay! Its’ more than okay! Thank you!”

Kurt relieved and chuckled at Blaine. “Well, the taste isn’t guaranteed to be great though.”

“I’m sure it tastes awesome! So what are you making?” Blaine asked in excitement.

“Chicken Fettuccine Alfred, grilled vegies and some salad. Nothing fancy,” Kurt said, adding grated cheese in a cream source in a skillet. “Do you want to eat now? Or do you want to wait for Jeff?”

“We can wait for Jeff. He’s on early shift today, so he should be out in a few hours,” Blaine suggested. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope. I’m fine by myself here. Why don’t you take a shower while I finish up the sauce?” Kurt said with a smile.

“Sounds good,” Blaine smiled too, already feeling much better. Talking to Kurt and seeing his smile was therapeutic for him.

Following Kurt’s suggestion, Blaine took a shower while Kurt kept cooking. It was a really nice feeling that someone, especially Kurt, was cooking for him. He hadn’t had this feeling for a long time. He was always the one who cooked and he didn’t mind at all. But the fact that Kurt was cooking for him (and Jeff too, but still) made him one happy man. He couldn’t stop smiling in the shower.

Once Blaine was done the shower, he and Kurt decided to wait for Jeff’s return by watching some more Friends. Blaine and Kurt sat down on the couch and opened their bottles of beer, making themselves comfortable. Then Blaine remembered something he was supposed to tell Kurt.

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine shifted his body to face him. “Your dad stopped by the restaurant today.”

“Oh… Okay,” Kurt looked surprised by the information he was provided. “Did you tell him where I am?”

“No. I mean, I didn’t see him but Megan talked to him and she didn’t say anything. I heard you told them you didn’t want to see him.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Kurt turned his attention to the TV screen.

“Why are you avoiding him? What happened?” Although Blaine sensed Kurt didn’t want to talk about it, he couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s a long story,” Kurt answered quickly, not even looking at Blaine.

“We’ve got time,” Blaine sipped his beer, smiling.

Kurt sighed and paused the DVD. “Well, it was used to be that I didn’t want to see him. But now, it’s more like I can’t see him,” Kurt started talking. He had never told anyone about his and his father’s issues before, except for Frank. It happened a few years ago, so he told Frank about it because he talked about everything with him back then. “It was back my wedding. My dad wasn’t a big fan of Frank from the first time he met him. And when we decided to get married, he asked me if I really wanted it. I said yes and he just nodded. But the day before the wedding, he suddenly told me that I shouldn’t have married him. I couldn’t believe that, plus I couldn’t care what he thought because it was my wedding. I was so furious at my dad for saying that. I thought that was just an old man’s crap, you know. I figured he just didn’t want his little boy to grow up and leave him. So I said some really awful things to him.”

“What did you say?” Blaine asked quietly. It didn’t have accusation in it and Kurt really appreciated him for just listening to him.

“I snapped,” Kurt said, recalling what he had said to his father. “I said if he was against this marriage, I didn’t need him anymore in my life. I had Frank and I didn’t need anyone else. I was so sad and angry that my own father didn’t support my happiness. Since after the wedding, I haven’t seen him or even talked to him on the phone. He called me and sometimes he even flew to NY from Ohio but I was being stupid and stubborn, and I didn’t want to see him. And look at me now. My dad was right. I shouldn’t have married Frank. Finally I understand that he was just worried about me. But it’s too late. I don’t know how I can face him ever again.”

Blaine rubbed Kurt’s arm gently. “I’m sure your dad knew you didn’t mean it when you said you didn’t need him. That’s why he still comes all the way from Ohio to see you.”

“I don’t know…” Kurt looked down, staring at his bottle of beer.

“Trust me on this. Your dad isn’t mad. He just wants to talk to you.” Blaine said with confidence.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. “Do you think we can make up? Do you think I can be his son again?”

Blaine smiled. “You’re always his son, no matter what. I think that’s how all fathers feel about their children. My dad told me that a few times, and I think it applies to every father.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled, feeling the weight on his shoulders being lifted a lot. How did Blaine do that? Frank had never made him feel better this much. He was impressed by how much one person could provide to someone all at once. Blaine made him less stressed, made him feel like he was cared and made him believe everything he said just by empathically listening to him and saying little things. But he knew why. Because it was Blaine. Even if Frank or someone else did the same thing, Kurt wouldn’t feel the same. It was Blaine who made Kurt feel all like this.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine smiled back. “So, tell me more about your dad. What’s his name? What’s his job?”

Kurt was feeling much easier now to talk about him. He loved his father. “His name is Burt. He owns an auto shop in Lima. My mom died when I was 8, and he raised me by himself after that.”

“I’m so sorry about your mom,” Blaine said compassionately. “Your dad sounds like a great guy. What’s the name of his shop?”

“Hummel Tires and Lube. It’s quite popular around the area, you know,” Kurt told Blaine, being a proud son.

“That’s amazing.” By the way Kurt was talking about his father, Blaine knew they were going to be just fine.

Then the front door suddenly flung open. It was Jeff. 

“Blaine! What the hell, man?” Jeff spotted Blaine and he walked to the living room. He crossed his arms, standing in front of Blaine. “Why did you leave so early from work? Did you even finish your shift?”

“Well… I kinda got fired,” Blaine broke the news, averting Jeff’s and Kurt’s eyes.

“What!?” Jeff and Kurt cried in unison, shocked.

“Why?” Jeff asked.

“What happened?” Kurt said, confused. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier!?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to upset you,” Blaine said to Kurt, then looked back and forth between Jeff and Kurt. “Because Frank asked me if Kurt was at my place and I lied to him. He also asked me to help him get you back, and I said no.”

“How did he know Kurt’s here?” Jeff was surprised, sitting on the coffee table. Blaine would’ve told him not to if this was under a normal circumstances. But he didn’t care about it now.

“I don’t know,” Blaine shook his head. “But he knew. And he knew I was lying too. That’s why I got fired.”

“He can’t do that. I’ll go talk to him,” Kurt stood up from the couch but Blaine stopped him.

“Don’t, Kurt. It’s okay. I didn’t want to work for him anymore anyway. He hurt you. I don’t want to work for someone who hurts you.”

“But Blaine, you need a job,” Kurt’s heart was swelled at hearing what Blaine said but he couldn’t let Frank be unfair to him. He didn’t do anything wrong. He did everything for him. “What Frank did is ridiculous. He can’t fire people without reasonable reasons.”

“I’ll find something, don’t worry. His restaurant isn’t the only one restaurant in New York,” Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile.

“Shit. I would’ve quit too but I can’t right now,” Jeff said in frustration. “I‘ve just taken out a loan for my motorcycle based on my current salary. I’m so sorry man.”

“It’s fine, Jeff. You don’t have to quit a job for me.”

Jeff recently purchased a motorcycle and Blaine knew he needed money for it.

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on Frank for you, Kurt,” Jeff said cheerfully. “I don’t think Frank knows I live here too because he hasn’t talked to me anything about it. I’ve never mentioned anyone I share an apartment with Blaine either.”

“Thanks guys,” Kurt smiled, not knowing what he did to deserve them.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up on the couch and heard someone moving around the apartment. He cracked one eye open to see the clock on the wall. It was nine in the morning. Kurt was sleeping on the couch because he didn’t want to steal Blaine’s bed and he talked him into taking turns sleeping on the couch. He wasn’t planning on staying here long, but he couldn’t completely make use of Blaine’s kindness. He was a freeloader after all. And last night was Kurt’s turn to sleep on the couch.

Kurt sat up on the couch and realized it was Jeff walking around the kitchen. “Morning, Jeff.”

“Good morning, Kurt. Sorry, did I wake you up?” Jeff asked apologetically, poking his head from the kitchen.

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt saw Jeff already changed and looked like he was getting ready for work. “I thought you were on late shift today.”

“Yeah, I was,” Jeff said. “But Danny called me earlier and asked me to swap shifts. Apparently he had issues with his car and had to fix it to go to work. I don’t mind though. Because I’ll be out early, I can go see Nick’s rehearsal after work and stay at his place. I have a day off tomorrow too. So don’t worry about my food tonight.”

“Okay. Have fun and say hi to Nick for me.”

“Will do,” Jeff grabbed two slices of toast from the toaster and quickly spread some peanut butter on them and rushed to the front door. “Bye, Kurt. See you tomorrow when I get back!”

Before Kurt could say anything, the door was closed and Jeff was gone.

“Good morning,” Blaine said as he came out of his bedroom yawning. “Did Jeff already leave?”

“Yeah, he swapped shifts with Danny apparently,” Kurt filled him in. “He said he would go see Nick’s rehearsal after work and stay at his place tonight.”

“Oh, okay,” Blaine sat down on the couch, next to Kurt. He could tell Kurt had just woke up too, because his hair was facing every direction and his eyes still looked sleepy. He loved to see those. He could see Kurt like this every morning. “So, what should we do today? Since we both are not working right now.”

“Well, you probably should start looking for a job,” Kurt said to Blaine in a serious tone. “It might take longer than you think, you know.”

“I know. Okay, I’ll start finding a job,” Blaine sighed. “But what about you?”

“I was thinking of going back to my place and getting some more clothes,” Kurt told Blaine. “I got some the other day but I didn’t bring enough.”

“Okay. But it won’t take long, right?”

“I guess not. I have to go in the afternoon while Frank is at the restaurant. That’s all.”

“Then after you’re done, why don’t we grab some lunch somewhere? I’ll go to restaurants to drop off my resumes after that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt said smiling at Blaine’s idea.

“Great,” Blaine said in excitement. Finding a job was not fun nor was it easy, but just thinking of their lunch together outside of the house, just the two of them, motivated him. It sounded like a date, he really loved that idea, even though it was not a real one. “I’ll make breakfast now. What do you wanna eat?”

“Anything is fine with me,” Kurt said honestly. He was not picky. Besides, everything Blaine made was always delicious.

“French toast is good?” Blaine suggested.

“Sure. Do you need help?”

“Are you seriously asking that?” Blaine said playfully, squinting his eyes.

“No,” Kurt laughed. “I’m pretty sure you can easily handle breakfast for two by yourself. I’ll go take a shower if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Blaine smiled.

Kurt took a shower while Blaine cooked breakfast. When he was done and came to the kitchen, Blaine was finishing up. There were French toast, sausages, scrambled eggs and some bananas and raspberries. Blaine brewed some coffee too.

“Wow, this looks very good,” Kurt said, impressed.

“Who do you think I am? Of course it does,” Blaine smirked and got a head shaking from Kurt and both boys laughed.

They enjoyed breakfast together, and Kurt insisted on doing the dishes after. Blaine thanked him, went back to his room, took a shower and started typing his resume on his laptop. Once it was done, he showed it to Kurt who knew about hiring people and Kurt gave him some tips for a resume to impress the employers. Blaine then modified his resume to be perfect.

“I think I’m done,” Blaine announced Kurt. It was almost noon.

“Awesome,” Kurt said as he turned the TV off and stood up from the couch. “Jeff just texted me saying Frank showed up at the restaurant. It looks like he’s working there for a while now, so I’ll go to my place to get some clothes.”

“Okay,” Blaine said putting the resumes into his satchel. He printed 10 copies. Today’s goal was dropping them off at 10 different restaurants. “I’ll walk around the town to find some potential restaurants where I can drop off the resumes while I wait for you. I don’t want to interrupt the busy lunch time at restaurants to ask for a job. It probably won’t end with a good result. So what I will do is have lunch with you first and then start dropping off the resumes during the quiet time at the restaurants.”

“Good plan,” Kurt agreed.

The two boys went their separate ways. Kurt took a bus to go back to his house, while Blaine was on foot to find restaurants.

About an hour later, Blaine got a text from Kurt saying he was done. So they decided to meet at Germaldi’s for a slice of pizza. 

“Did you find any restaurants you may wanna work at?” Kurt sat down in the chair, putting a duffle bag full of clothes on the chair next to him.

“Yeah, I have some ideas around here,” Blaine sat across from Kurt. “But I wanna go to Brooklyn to see what’s there too, so I don’t know what time I’ll be back.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go grocery shopping and go home to fix dinner then.”

“That’s really great. Thanks Kurt.”

“No problem. Any requests?”

“If you cook, I will eat anything,” Blaine said in a joking tone but he was really serious inside. He would eat anything Kurt cooked. Kurt was a good cook himself too. But even if he wasn’t, Blaine would eat his food happily. When someone who you loved cooked for you, there was no better food than that.

“Oh, come on Blaine. That doesn’t help!” Kurt giggled. “Fine, I’ll figure something out.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. He really loved their domestic conversation. He knew he would have this conversation with someone special in the future. But he couldn’t imagine it with anyone but Kurt.

… … …

After the two boys had lunch, Kurt went home and Blaine started visiting restaurants. Blaine went from the closest ones in lower Manhattan to the ones in Brooklyn, small local restaurants to the big restaurant chains. At most of the places, Blaine was allowed to leave his resume and only a handful refused saying they were not hiring at this moment. An owner of a small local restaurant in Brooklyn surprised him by interviewing him right away because he had time and was also looking for someone in the kitchen to help him. He told Blaine that he would contact him in a few days if he decided to hire him. He was satisfied about it and decided to call it a day. He ended up going to 13 restaurants in total to drop off all the 10 copies of his resumes. It was already past 6 PM. He quickly texted Kurt letting him know he was on the way home now while he was walking to a subway station.

Blaine hopped on the train that had just arrived. It was rush hour and the train was crowded with people who were going home just like him. He was going home, where Kurt was waiting for him. The idea of coming home to Kurt made Blaine smile uncontrollably until the passengers around him looked at him as if he was crazy. He tried his best to hide the smile then, but it was rather hard.

The 40-minute train ride was done. Now he only needed the 10-minute walk to his apartment. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt. It was ridiculous. He hadn’t seen him just for a few hours, and he was missing him? By this time, Blaine knew he was crazy about Kurt. He tried to hold back his feelings but it was so difficult when they were living together. He was falling for him harder and harder each day. He couldn’t deny himself anymore. He loved Kurt. He even started fantasizing that Kurt would divorce Frank and be with him. And that was crazy. It was more than likely that Kurt would leave Frank. It was only a matter of time. But then would he be together with him? To be honest, Blaine didn’t know. He didn’t know how Kurt was feeling about him. Since Kurt started living with him, they hadn’t done anything more than holding hands. But would friends hold hands? Wait, Jeff was his friend but Blaine wouldn’t hold hands with him. Danny neither, nor Aiden, nor Nick. People normally wouldn’t hold hands with friends, right? Then why did Kurt do that? When Blaine held his hand, why didn’t he refuse? Also, there was one more very important thing he wouldn’t forget for a long time. After he found out about Frank’s abuse against Kurt for the first time. They kissed. Blaine thought it was only because Kurt was caught in a moment. But was he? Didn’t that mean Kurt was feeling something about him too? And then the sex. Even though Blaine kept telling himself that it didn’t mean anything to Kurt, would he have sex with someone who he didn’t care about?

Blaine, however, decided to stop thinking any further. He didn’t want to expect something to happen, to then only find out nothing would happen and be reminded that everything was his delusional idea. He was really happy at this moment in despite of Kurt’s circumstances. He didn’t want to ruin it by saying or doing stupid things. This might have sounded selfish, but he wished Kurt would stay with him and Jeff a little bit longer.

… … …

“Hi there,” Kurt greeted Blaine as he entered the apartment.

“Hi. Mm, smells delicious,” Blaine walked into the kitchen. “What did you decide to make?”

“I made some Shepard’s Pie and salad,” Kurt said, fixing some salad in a bowl. “Because I had time, I even made some dinner rolls from scratch and cheesecake for dessert.”

“Wow, sounds like you were busy,” Blaine was impressed.

“Yup. The pie is in the oven and it’s almost ready,” Kurt smiled and pointed at the oven.

“Okay, I’ll set the table.”

Within 10 minutes, the boys sat down at the table and started eating. It was just two of them because Jeff was with Nick tonight.

“This Shepard’s Pie is really good, Kurt!” Blaine said, having the first bite of it.

“Thanks. It’s my mom’s recipe,” Kurt smiled warmly, remembering his mother. She loved cooking and always made him and his father delicious food. Kurt often helped her cook, so he remembered her recipes. “This is one of my dad’s favorites too.”

“No doubt. Now it’s one of my favorites too!” Blaine said with his mouth full, making Kurt chuckle.

“I’m glad you like it. So, how did the job hunting go?”

Blaine swallowed some water with food, then answered. “It went pretty good, actually. I dropped off all of my 10 copies of resumes. I even had an interview at a small local restaurant in Brooklyn.”

“Whoa. That’s very good.”

“Yeah, I can say my first day of job hunting succeeded.”

“It really did! I’m happy for you.”

They continued eating while Blaine was telling Kurt more about his day. About the restaurants he dropped the resumes off. He told him how some people welcomed his resumes, on the other hand how some people were rude to him, not even let him finish what he was saying and just dismissed him. Kurt listened and told him that they’d lost the chance to have the most talented chef in the New York City and it was their loss and not his. Blaine couldn’t hold his happy laughs, feeling his heart become so warm. He really loved this man.

After dinner, they made some coffee and took it with the cheesecake to the living room. And they enjoyed them, watching a movie called Guardians of the Galaxy.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to see this movie,” Kurt said with a big smile on his face.

“You really don’t see movies and TV shows, do you?” Blaine teased him. When Blaine picked up his favorite movies or TV shows, Kurt usually hadn’t seen them before or even hadn’t heard of them.

“No. I’ve been busy with my work,” Kurt shrugged. “Besides, Frank doesn’t like watching movies and stuff so much. It was always me who did. He sometimes watched them with me but normally I watched alone. So I gradually stopped watching them. It’s not fun when you watch something alone, right? If you have someone with you, you can share your thoughts.”

“You’re right,” Blaine nodded. And suddenly, one question popped up in his head. The question he had wanted to ask Kurt for a while but couldn’t. Before he could stop himself, the words came out of his mouth. “Do you still love him?”

Kurt was startled by the question and couldn’t reply right away, but eventually answered. “…No. Not anymore. Even before I found out he was cheating on me, my feelings for him had started decreasing fast. Because I could tell he didn’t care about me. To him, business and friends were more important than me. I know we don’t love each other anymore.”

“Then why don’t you just leave him?” Blaine didn’t want to ask him these questions but couldn’t stop himself. He needed some answers “I know you said you needed time, but what makes you so difficult to make that decision? Because to me, it’s obvious you should leave him. He hurt you not only once, and he’s cheating on you. There’s no reason to stay with him, Kurt.”

Kurt placed his empty plate on the coffee table and spoke. “The reason I hesitate to decide to leave him is that I don’t have anyone else, Blaine,” Kurt dropped his eyes on his hands with downcast eyes. “At the wedding, I lost my dad by getting married to Frank. Dad was trying to warn me but I didn’t even try to listen to him. And it was not only my dad I lost. I lost my friends too: Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Artie, Mike, Noah… They are all from the glee club back in high school. We were really close even after I moved to New York, and they came to my wedding too. But after the wedding, Frank and I got busy opening the restaurant. I became distant from them. They contacted me sometimes, asking how I was doing and if I wanted to get together. But I didn’t feel like it. Because at that time, I didn’t need anyone but Frank. I was really happy just being with him and working for the restaurant. And they were getting distant too. I don’t blame them. Because I kinda shut them out of my life. Then I finally had time to look around myself, I realized I really had no one but Frank. Frank is all I have, Blaine. If I lose him, I’m completely alone. I have nothing left. And I can’t live with that. I know it’s too late to figure that out. But that’s why it’s hard for me to cut him off. Even he is a jerk, he’s still my husband and my only family.”

Blaine now understood why Kurt couldn’t leave Frank. He had his family and friends and he loved them, but he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if he lost them. Losing everyone and being alone was Kurt’s biggest fear. And Blaine understood that. “But Kurt, I believe you never lost your dad or friends. It’s just you who thinks that. You and your dad will be just fine. And if you contact your old friends, you guys will be fine too.”

“I want to believe that,” Kurt said with a tad sad smile. “But you never know. It’s been so long since I talked to them, especially my dad. And last time I talked to him, I was pretty much a disappointment.”

Blaine nodded as he listened. He knew where he was coming from. “Even though I still think you’ll be able to fix your relationship with your dad and you and your friends will become close again, I can understand you’re scared. And you’re right. I don’t know if I’m right for sure. But I can tell you one thing. You made a new friend since then.” Blaine placed his hand over Kurt’s and squeezed. “Kurt, you’ve got me. And you won’t lose me. Ever. I can promise you that. You’re not alone and you won’t be alone. Whatever happens next, I’ll be right beside you and will support you. And hey, you’ve got Jeff and Nick too! They really like you.”

“Thank you, Blaine. That’s really sweet of you to say that,” Kurt said with a smile appearing on his lips. What Blaine said was true. Kurt made new friends. And if his dad still cared about him, they could be just fine like Blaine said. Same thing went to about his friends too. Realizing that he wasn’t alone, he might be able to finally move on. He took Blaine’s hand in his and looked into his beautiful honey-colored eyes. “I really appreciate you, Blaine. You’ve been there when it was really difficult time for me. Why are you always so wonderful to me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because I care about you. Like a lot.” Blaine paused before continuing. Kurt's bright blue eyes were looking at him curiously, quietly waiting for what he would say next. He didn’t know if he should tell him but he wanted him to know. He looked straight into his eyes and took a deep breath before he told him. “And because Kurt, I love you.”

Kurt just stared at Blaine with an astonished expression on his face. What did he just say? He felt like all of his muscles were paralyzed. He knew Blaine liked him but he loved him? But then everything Blaine said or did before made sense to him. Blaine didn’t just care about him, he loved him.

“I… Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Seeing Kurt’s reaction made Blaine realize what he had done. He didn’t have the right to make things more complicated. Kurt didn’t have time to deal with him right now. He felt embarrassed and self-centered, so he stood up, trying to leave. “Forget what I said. Please. I think I’m going to take a walk or something…”

Kurt stood up too and stepped closer to him. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

Blaine gazed into Kurt’s beautiful cyan eyes, the ones he could never take his eyes off of. Did he hear him right? Kurt didn’t want to forget about what he said? There was only one answer to that question. “Then, don’t.”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face with both hands and gently kissed him. Blaine closed his eyes, putting his hands on each side of Kurt’s waist. It was as if every motion around them slowed down. They kept kissing slowly, just tasting each other’s lips.

“Let’s go to your bedroom,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips between the kisses.

Blaine instantly knew what Kurt’s words meant. He broke the kiss and stared directly into his eyes, trying to see if he really meant it. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to. I want you.” Without a slight hesitation, Kurt replied, looking back into Blaine’s golden eyes. His voice was unshakeable and determined. 

The two boys attached their lips together again. As their mouths moved smoothly, changing angles at every contact, Blaine lightly pushed Kurt, holding his waist and maneuvered themselves to his bedroom. When they reached at the door, Blaine opened it and kept walking into the room. Once Kurt’s back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Kurt pulled back from the kiss and removed Blaine’s top. Blaine took off Kurt’s top too and both boys climbed on the bed, kissing again.

Kurt lied on his back, pulling Blaine on top of him. Blaine kissed Kurt’s lips one more time before starting to kiss along his neck. 

“Blaine…” Kurt closed his eyes, breathing out, when Blaine’s lips touched his neck. His lips felt so good against his skin.

Blaine continued the kiss down to his stomach, listening to Kurt’s small sweet moans coming from above him. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to take them off. Soon, Kurt’s bare legs were exposed to the air and Blaine paused.

Last time they got naked-well, Blaine was half naked, he didn’t have chance to look at Kurt’s body thoroughly. But now he had this chance, spreading Kurt’s body underneath his and wanted to make the most of it and see every inch of his body. He slowly moved his eyes up and down. Kurt’s skin was snow white and unlike Blaine, he had a smooth chest with no hair and his taut, pink nipples were begging for an attention. His body was slender but had toned muscles. His narrow waist was inviting, followed by long legs. And in between those legs, Blaine could see Kurt’s hard desire under his underwear. It all looked perfect to him. No. Perfect wasn’t enough to describe what he was looking at.

“Stop staring at my body. You’re making me nervous here,” Kurt smiled, covering Blaine’s eyes playfully with his hands.

“Why?” Blaine asked softly, chuckling. He climbed up so then he could look down Kurt’s face. “You look amazing, Kurt. So beautiful.” Blaine told him, before leaning down for a tender kiss.

“Thank you. You look stunning too,” Kurt said bashfully with his cheek blushed a little, then bit his bottom lip.

Even though they’d already had sex before, they felt like this was their first time. What happened last time was that they only acted on what their bodies told them and not their hearts. But now, it was the opposite. Their hearts were telling them what to do and what they wanted. And both boys were willing to listen to that.

Blaine went back to kiss Kurt’s neck. He enjoyed the way Kurt was coming undone, voice getting louder just by his neck being lightly sucked.

“You’re beautiful,” Blaine whispered right into Kurt’s ear, sending him a quiver.

As Blaine kissed Kurt again, he took off his underwear with Kurt’s help. He gently caressed his cock while swallowing Kurt’s moans. Kurt’s arms moved from Blaine’s neck to his back, bending his knees and spreading his legs apart. Blaine pulled away from Kurt’ lips and then lowered himself, settling in between Kurt’s legs. He stared down at Kurt’s hardened bulge and stroked it a couple of times. Kurt inhaled at that sensation, closing his eyes. Since he was concentrating on Blaine’s soft stroke, feeling so good, he didn’t notice what Blaine was about to do. He literally jumped on the bed when Blaine’s mouth took his cock and started slowly bobbing his head.

“Oh, God, Blaine…” Kurt whimpered in bewilderment. Blaine’s mouth was warm and his tongue was swirling around his shaft so smoothly. It felt so amazing that he didn’t know what to do. His hands were drifting in the search of something to grip. One hand settled grasping the comforter and the other seizing Blaine’s soft curly hair. Blaine’s hot breath was coming from his nostrils, and when his mouth slid up and down along Kurt’s shaft, lewd noises were produced from its friction. Everything was too much for Kurt and he was soon hit by a feeling of shooting his load.

“Blaine, I’m gonna cum…” Kurt tried to get Blaine’s attention to warn him and pulled his hair lightly. But Blaine ignored it, taking his cock deeper and sucking it harder.

“Shit, Blaine!” As Kurt shouted, involuntarily jerking his hips into his mouth a few times, he shot his cum deep down Blaine’s throat. He breathed heavily and cover his eyes with his hands, trying to catch his breath as quickly as he could. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Blaine. Are you okay?”

Blaine swallowed all of Kurt’s cum, and climbed up on Kurt with a sexy smile. “You don’t have to be sorry. I wanted to do it. Besides, you’re so gorgeous when you cum.”

Kurt blushed at Blaine’s words and didn’t want him to see it, so he pulled him down for a hard kiss to hide it. He then rolled themselves over and now Kurt was on top of Blaine. He kept kissing him while he reached out for the waist band of his underwear to pull it down a little, suggesting Blaine to remove it. Blaine did it for him and Kurt caressed his rock-hard cock, breaking the kiss. “Can I suck you too?”

“Y-yes, of course. Please,” Blaine said in broken voice, shivering from the anticipation.

Kurt smiled at him and raked his body with his free hand, sending another shiver to Blaine’s spine. Kurt’s hand which was stroking Blaine’s length was taken over by his mouth. He put the tip of Blaine’s cock into his mouth and started moving it with a lazy speed.

Blaine felt his cock got even harder just from that. Kurt was giving him a head. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. He had to see it. He managed to open his eyes and stared at Kurt working on his cock, almost fainting at the sight. Kurt’s eyes were closed and his cock was disappearing inside Kurt’s mouth and popping out from his pink, thin lips. Then Kurt’s eyes suddenly opened and caught Blaine’s gaze. When he released his mouth from his cock for an inch, the stringy pre-cum connected his mouth and his cock. That sight was sinful but Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Kurt then smiled, before going back, deeper down his cock.

“Fuck,” Blaine’s eyes rolled back to his head, groaning and his head fell back on the pillow, his elbows giving up. Kurt was bobbing his head and sucking his cock with the perfect speed and strength. Kurt’s cheeks were pink and hollow, and a muffled moan was escaping from his throat. Blaine could tell that Kurt was really into it. As Kurt took Blaine even deeper, he knew he had to stop him.

“Kurt, stop. I don’t want to cum yet. Unless, you know…” Blaine trailed off. 

“What?” Kurt took his cock out of his mouth and blinked a few times, tilting his head, not sure what Blaine was talking about.

“I just…” Blaine paused, before asking him. “What do you want to do? Do you want to top or bottom?”

Kurt smiled at him and lied on his side next to Blaine, looking at his eyes. “I want you inside me. Last time was… maybe not the best situation for what we did. A lot was going on and everything happened so fast and I didn’t have much time to enjoy it. So, can you top again?”

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely,” Blaine nodded feverishly. How could he turn down such an offer, especially when it came to Kurt?

They crawled under the comforter and Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, placing himself over him. Kurt lied on his back and winded his arms around Blaine’s shoulders to tug him closer, deepening the kiss. Their bare chests were flush together. They let their bodies tangled, hands roaming over their skins. Blaine glided his hips down, and their cocks made a contact, making the two moan. Blaine’s still hard cock was throbbing, pre-cum wetting its shaft.

“Blaine…” Kurt breathed out desperately, wanting him to do something. 

Blaine moved his hips forward a few times and it already felt so good. Just thinking back how incredible it felt inside of Kurt made Blaine grunt and his cock twitch. He pulled himself away from Kurt’s body and opened the lowest drawer of the nightstand to grab a tube of lube and a condom. He squeezed some lube out onto his palm and spread it into his hands while Kurt’s hands rubbing his thighs.

Blaine’s middle finger pressed lightly against Kurt’s hole and circled around it. Kurt let out a whimper and pushed himself against Blaine’s finger to encourage him to go for it. Blaine took a hint and gently pushed his finger inside of Kurt’s hole. Kurt’s inside was so warm and inviting his finger deeper and deeper. Once the finger was buried until its knuckle, he tentatively started sliding it in and out. And when it moved smoothly, he carefully added another finger.

As the second finger added and Kurt’s inside was beginning to be stretched, Kurt’s moan were getting louder. Blaine muffled his moans with a heated kiss and Kurt clutched Blaine’s back with both hands. His mind was getting fuzzy with his breaths becoming hot and heavy. Suddenly, he felt like he needed more.

“Blaine… Please. Fuck me now,” Kurt blurted out under his breath.

“Okay,” Blaine gulped. He was working on his third finger, and judged that Kurt was ready inside and in his mind as well. He pulled out his fingers to take out a condom from a package and rolled it down his cock. He squeezed more lube out and slicked his cock with it.

Lining himself up with Kurt’s opened entrance, Blaine spoke. “Let me know if it hurts, or even if you feel uncomfortable. I’ll stop right away.”

“Okay.” Kurt looked up at Blaine, trusting Blaine would never hurt him. No one said such a compassionate thing to him during sex. People who he had sex cared only about themselves and only focused on getting off. He put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, getting ready to welcome him.

Blaine nodded and started burying himself in Kurt as slow and gentle as possible. After he took time to pass the entrance, it was a little bit easier to go farther. He kissed Kurt to help him relax and when he finally bottomed out, the two boys just kept kissing a little longer. Kurt’s inside was so warm and comfortable that he thought he could stay there forever.

“It’s really nice being inside of you,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear, kissing under his earlobe, making him sigh in contentment.

“Yes, it’s nice having you inside of me. But,” Kurt placed one hand at the back of Blaine’s head and fiddled with some curls. “It would be much better if you move.”

Blaine chucked at his words. “Alright.” He pulled out himself for an inch and pushed back in. And he repeated the action and gradually built up the speed and force. As Kurt’s voice was getting louder and higher, it made Blaine’s stomach tighter along with what he was seeing underneath him. Kurt’s face was flushed and twisted in pleasure with eyes closed. His lips were parted, eliciting wanton panting. His body shook seductively at Blaine’s every thrust. He looked perfect. And Blaine needed more of him. He wanted everything of Kurt.

“Blaine… I need more,” Kurt demanded between his moans as if he heard Blaine’s internal voice.

“Me, too,” Blaine groaned, kissing Kurt fiercely, practically devouring his mouth. He tucked his arms under Kurt’s knees and leaned forward, causing his legs and hips lifted from the mattress. The angle had changed and Blaine could pound his cock even deeper into Kurt’s ass. Kurt cried out more, tightening his arms around Blaine’s neck, trying to pull him closer. Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, kissed and sucked there, making Kurt moan uncontrollably.

Blaine witnessed the way Kurt was falling apart. It was Blaine who was doing it to him. That fact was almost overwhelming him. He had his dream man underneath him, making him feel pleasure, and he watched every move and heard every moan he made. Right this moment, Kurt was his and not anyone else’s. Blaine felt his strong feelings for Kurt was rushing all over him and it nearly overflowed. So he pushed back a strand of Kurt’s hair stuck on his forehead with his sweat and kissed him wistfully and passionately. He didn’t know what else to do. As much as he wanted this to last, everything was getting too much and he was getting a familiar tightness in his stomach.

“Kurt… I’m so close,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s neck, and sucked the pulse.

“I’m close too.” Kurt’s eyes flattered open and met Blaine’s golden-colored eyes. “Make us cum, Blaine.”

“Yeah...” Blaine withdrew from Kurt and took off the condom in one swift move and threw it somewhere on the floor. Then he grabbed both cocks to start pumping together. Both moaned in sudden, intense pleasure this new action created.

Kurt was already so close that he couldn’t take this any longer. He felt the urge to cum for the second time and clung Blaine’s neck, shouting his name desperately. “Blaine, Blaine…!”

It took only a few more strokes for both of them to cum at the same time. Their cream was shot and landed on Kurt’s abdomen, mixing together.

They were both panting and breathing heavily and stayed still for a while. Neither of them had a power to move at all.

Blaine kissed Kurt before getting off of him and went to the adjacent bathroom. Kurt heard water running and when Blaine came back, he had a warm wet cloth in his hand. He wiped Kurt’s belly and put the cloth on the nightstand.

“Can I sleep here with you tonight?” Kurt lazily draped his arm around Blaine’s torso and snuggled into him.

“Of course you can,” Blaine formed smile on his lips and pulled Kurt even closer and held him possessively.

Blaine didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted it forever. He wanted Kurt forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine woke up but kept his eyes closed. The bed was too comfortable to wake up just yet. He reached out his arm to search for Kurt’s body to cuddle with but couldn’t find it. He then opened his eyes. The space Kurt was supposed to be sleeping in was empty but he knew where he was. The luscious aroma of coffee brewing was coming into his bed room. Kurt must’ve been in the kitchen. He crawled out of bed. Their clothes were still strewed on the floor and he couldn’t help but smile at the memory from last night.

He put his clean underwear on, then went to the kitchen. He was right. Kurt was there, also with only underwear and cutting up some strawberries. It was a really nice view.

“Good morning,” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist from behind and whispered into the crook of his neck and kissed there softly.

“Oh my God, Blaine! Don’t sneak up on me when I’m holding a knife!” Kurt said, startled in Blaine’s embrace and put the kitchen knife down.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Blaine apologized with a giggle but kept his arms around him. “Are you cooking naked? I love it. But you know I can make breakfast for us.”

“First of all, I’m not completely naked. I’m wearing underwear,” Kurt turned his face to see Blaine with a playful look. “And I know you can cook. But I wanted to.”

“Okay,” Blaine wouldn’t object that and started planting kisses on Kurt’s neck.

“Stop Blaine. I’m really hungry,” Kurt turned around in Blaine’s arms, smiling and put his arms around Blaine’s waist to pull him closer. “Let me cook breakfast and we eat, then we can mess around in bed. Deal?”

“Yeah, okay. Deal,” Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt’s soft lips.

“Do you wanna taste some strawberries? They’re really sweet,” Kurt picked up one of the strawberries he hadn’t cut yet and held it in front of Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine hummed opening his mouth and took a bite of it. He slid his lips along with it, slurping the juice. “Mmm. Oh yeah, this is so swe-” Blaine couldn’t finished the sentence because Kurt attached his lips to his. He swallowed the strawberry quickly and reciprocated the kiss. Kurt gently pushed Blaine backwards and pinned him against the fridge as he deepened the kiss.

“…Can we go back to bed?” Kurt asked against Blaine’s lips, pressing their foreheads together.

“I thought we’re eating breakfast?” Blaine asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

“It can wait,” Kurt smiled before smashing their lips again. “You turned me on so much just by eating a strawberry.”

Blaine smiled back and kissed him, grabbing Kurt’s hands to pull him to the bedroom.

… … …

“…Kurt,” Blaine let out a sigh and gripped the sheets as Kurt drove his hips into Blaine. They went back to bed as Kurt requested and started kissing and groping each other’s bodies right away. And this time, Blaine asked him to top. He didn’t even remember when the last time he bottomed was. It was just because he hadn’t had sex with anyone at least over a year because of his serious crush on Kurt. And when he had sex with someone, he usually topped. But now, he wanted to do anything and everything with Kurt.

“Yeah?” Kurt slowed down and leaned forward to kiss Blaine’s bare back. One of his arms held Blaine’s torso from behind and slowly stroked his cock.

“You can go harder, you know,” Blaine mumbled.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Kurt whispered as he kissed along Blaine’s spine. “You said it’s been a while since the last time you bottomed.”

“That’s true,” Blaine nodded in agreement. “But don’t worry. I won’t break. Just… Give me some more.”  
“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck and leaned back, straightened himself. He held Blaine’s waist more firmly now and pulled himself out with the head of his cock still inside, then pushed it back inside of Blaine. He grunted and moved his own hips backwards to meet Kurt’s skin impatiently.

Both moaned and kept moving, syncing their movements perfectly. Their skin was slapping together and heavy and hot breaths were filling the air. The bed was making a rhythmical squeaking noise by the force of the motion from the two boys. And Kurt suddenly noticed that he was hitting the wall deep inside of Blaine and hesitated for a second to keep going.

Blaine sensed his hesitation and spoke between the moans. “Don’t you dare, Kurt. Keep fucking me.”

“Fine. Hold on,” said Kurt, lying themselves on their sides and lifted Blaine’s one leg up high in the air, and started thrusting hard. If Blaine wanted this, he wanted to give him.

“Shit, Kurt,” Blaine cried out and reached his arm behind him to touch any part of Kurt he could. He ended up grabbing his ass and squeezed it while Kurt kept penetrating him so hard and so deep. “You feel incredible.”

“God, Blaine. You’re so tight and so hot.” Kurt leaned forward, his chest flushed against Blaine’s back as Blaine turned his face to him. He roughly kissed him and asked. “Are you close? ‘Cause I am…”

“Yeah, me too,” Blaine answered breathlessly.

Kurt put Blaine’s leg down and used his free hand to wrap around his cock. Pumping it, he pounded into Blaine, sucking his neck.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum…” Blaine murmured and grabbed Kurt’s arm, feeling Kurt’s filthy breathing right into his ear. Kurt was so perfect when he was both bottom and top.

“Cum, Blaine,” Kurt whispered in a low voice, gyrating his hips violently, hand encouragingly moving quickly along Blaine’s length.

“Oh God, Kurt!” Blaine then came, moaning and spilling all over Kurt’s fist and the sheet.

Kurt felt Blaine’s muscles around his cock tighten and jerked himself into Blaine’s hole a few more times before he came too, shouting Blaine’s name.

Kurt held Blaine while he came down from his orgasm. Then he pulled himself out and got rid of the condom in the bin next to the bed. He cleaned Blaine’s wet abdomen and the bed sheet too.

“Blaine. I owe you an apology.” Lying down next to Blaine, Kurt spoke.

“For what?” Blaine asked, confused. He couldn’t think of any reasons that Kurt had to apologize to him.

“The first time we had sex,” Kurt looked down for a second, but looked up again to meet Blaine’s eyes. He had to apologize for this. “I’m so sorry we didn’t use a condom.”

“Oh,” Blaine couldn’t deny that he was relieved to hear that. He was anxious for a moment about what Kurt was going to say. It could’ve been anything. It could’ve been something like Kurt didn’t like him or what they did was a mistake or something. But it was not. “It’s okay. I mean, I’m clean.”

“So am I.” Kurt had decided to tell Blaine something he hadn’t told him yet. “Since I had noticed that Frank was having an affair, I hadn’t had sex with him. I just felt too sick about him. The next day of when we went to the club though, you know how he reacted. He bruised my wrist. But there was more. He… forced me to have sex.”

“What?” Blaine shouted, immediately sitting up. Kurt followed and sat up too. “Oh my God, Kurt… I’m so sorry.” He pulled him into his arms and held him tight. Kurt’s confession created him outrage at Frank. As he was trembling in anger, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. And he thought about what Kurt was going through with this awful, monstrous husband. No, this person couldn’t be called his husband. “That shouldn’t have happened. That’s so wrong. Frank is wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” Kurt winded his arms around Blaine too and felt Blaine’s warm body against his, feeling safe and loving his embrace. When he was in his arms, he forgot every horrible thing that happened to him.

Both didn’t know how long they clung one another like that, but Kurt started talking again.

“Anyway he didn’t use a condom, and after that, I was worried that… you know, I caught something,” Kurt pulled away from Blaine a little bit. Blaine nodded in understanding. “So I went to get a test and luckily I was negative. I just wanted to let you know about it. Because you know Frank is cheating on me and we had sex without protection… I didn’t want you to worry about it.”

“I’m not worried anything about it,” Blaine pulled him close again. Kurt was thinking about him in the face of his situation. He had no idea how much it meant for Blaine. He couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t let him be with Frank. So he breathed and told him. “Leave him, Kurt. He doesn’t deserve you. And stay with me.”

Kurt looked down and didn’t say anything for a while. Blaine assumed he might have been thinking of how to say no to him, but he had no intention of giving up on this now. Kurt might not want to be with him, that was fine, but he definitely needed to leave Frank as soon as possible.

Kurt finally moved and sat up straight. Blaine watched him take his wedding ring off and put it in the bin. A small clang echoed in the room.

“I want to be with you, Blaine,” Kurt said, looking up into Blaine’s golden eyes.

“What? Re-really?” Blaine’s eyes grew twice the size. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He finally said what he had wanted to say for too long but he didn’t expect this as an answer.

“Yes. Why are you so surprised?” Kurt chucked and held Blaine’s both hands with his. “You’ve been really good to me, Blaine. You’re sweet and you care about me a lot. You make me feel happy. I’m not happy with Frank anymore. But I’m happy and content when you’re around me. Last night and this morning, I didn’t have sex with you just because I wanted a sympathy or wanted a physical satisfaction. Like I said, I really wanted you. I like you, Blaine. You’re special to me. So yeah. I want to be with you. I know I can trust you.” Then Kurt’s face was clouded a little and he looked down at their holding hands. “But technically, this is cheating because I’m still married. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t treat you like this.”

“I don’t think this is cheating,” Blaine tightened the grip of his hands. “First time we had sex, I thought I let you cheat on Frank and I hated that idea. I just didn’t want you to be a bad guy in the already messed up situation. But I don’t think like that anymore. Because you guys don’t love each other. You’re still married, yes. But it’s only on a paper. Frank did cheat on you. And he abused you. You don’t have to be faithful to him. He doesn’t deserve it. But you deserve to be happy, Kurt. And I will make sure you’re happy. You can count on me for that.”

“I’ll talk to him as soon as possible. I’ll call him later and ask when he’s available,” Kurt said, feeling excited about the new journey about to happen. He would finally be free from Frank. He would restore the relationship with his father and his friends. And he would be with Blaine, someone who really loved him and cared about him. All of these things made him believe he could be happy again. He couldn’t hold back his smile.

“When you talk to him, I’ll come with you,” Blaine told Kurt decisively.

“No, Blaine. Let me do this alone.” Even though Kurt appreciated Blaine’s offer, he knew he needed to do this by himself. If Blaine would be there, things might get complicated. He didn’t want him to get involved in this mess more than he was already in.

“I don’t trust Frank, Kurt. He might hurt you again,” Blaine insisted and that made Kurt smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll meet him outside, like a café or somewhere public,” Kurt assured Blaine, caressing his thumbs over his hands.

Blaine still didn’t like the idea of Kurt meeting Frank alone but he gave in with a sigh. “Alright.”

At this perfect moment, Kurt’s stomach grumbled and the both boys laughed.

“Sorry, Blaine,” Kurt said, wiping a happy tear off from the corner of his eye. “I really meant to cook breakfast earlier, I swear.”

“It’s okay. I would skip it for that sex and this talk,” Blaine laughed again.

“Good,” Kurt kissed Blaine’s lips. “I’m starving now. I’ll go cook breakfast and we can eat in bed. What do you think?”

“That sounds perfect,” Blaine gave him a broad smile.

… … …

Kurt made them some eggs, bacon and hash browns with some grapes and freshly brewed coffee and they ate them in bed. Neither of them had done this before and they loved it.

After their stomachs were satisfied, they did the dishes together and came back to bed and their second round for this morning started. They could relax and enjoy more now, feeling like they were complete together.

“Okay, I think I’m officially done for the day,” Kurt said, breathing heavily. He had just came on his stomach while Blaine was deep inside of him, coming in a condom.

“Oh I agree,” Blaine kissed on Kurt’s lips and withdrew from him. “I’ll take a day off from the job hunting today and start again tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt chuckled.

When Blaine put his underwear and jeans on, his phone rang. It was a Face Time from Jeff.

“Take a shower, Kurt. I’m gonna take this. It’s Jeff,” holding his phone, Blaine told him.

“Okay,” Kurt smiled, making his way to the bathroom.

“Morning, Jeff and Nick,” Blaine answered the call. He noticed it was not only Jeff. Nick was on the screen too.

“Hey, Blaine,” Nick waved at him.

“It’s almost noon, B,” Jeff laughed on the other end of the line. “Where’s Kurt?”

“He’s taking a shower now. What’s up?”

“Nick hasn’t seen him for a while and he wants to see him. That’s all,” Jess shrugged. “What are you guys doing today?”

“Me and Kurt? I don’t know. We haven’t decided yet.”

“Do you wanna hang out later?” Jeff suggested.

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

“Maybe we can meet up somewhere for lunch… Wait. Why are you smiling so much?”

“Um… What’s wrong with me smiling?” Blaine didn’t even know he was smiling but tried to act normal.

“No, I mean, why are you smiling like that?” Jeff squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

“What do you mean?”

“That’s the ‘something amazing happened’ smile. Spill it!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Is it?” Blaine was impressed Jeff noticed something happened. He always did though. He knew his best friend so well.

“Yeah! So, did something amazing happen?”

“Maybe,” Blaine replied, not helping but smile again.

“What is it!? Tell us!” Jeff asked him impatiently.

“Oh my God. It’s you and Kurt, isn’t it!?” Nick pushed Jeff out of the screen and asked. “You guys are an item now or?”

“What? Is it true Blaine!?” Jeff came back to the screen with his wide eyes.

“Not yet. I mean, not officially yet,” Blaine quickly said, setting out to calm the exciting boys on the screen. But his whole demeanor was softened. “But it looks like we’re taking that road.”

“Holy fuck! That’s amazing, man! I’m really happy for you!” Jeff was so happy to hear this. He had been waiting for this for quite some time now.

“That’s great Blaine! So, he’s leaving Frank, right?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. He’s gonna talk to him as soon as possible,” Blaine answered.

The bathroom door was open and Kurt came out, shirtless but with his sweat pants on. As he noticed Blaine was talking to Jeff and Nick on the phone, he came over and sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

“Hey guys,” Kurt smiled at the screen, leaning on Blaine to be in the phone screen.

“Hi, Kurt!” Jeff and Nick both greeted him smiling, happy to see Kurt.

“Wait a second,” Jeff looked like he had noticed something again. “Why do you guys look comfortable when your naked bodies are touching each other…?”

“What?” Blaine said and looked at Kurt, then they immediately parted from one another.

“I was just trying to be in the screen…” Kurt made an attempt to defend himself but it was too weak of an excuse and Jeff wasn’t listening.

“Oh my God! You guys are screwing each other already, aren’t you!?” Jeff said excitedly.

“Oh, shut up, Jeff!” Blaine scolded at him and Kurt’s face turned scarlet red.

“Im gonna… go get dressed,” Kurt stood up, smiling awkwardly and disappeared out of the screen while Jeff and Nick were rooting.

“Okay, guys. That’s enough. So, what time and where do you want to meet up?” Blaine changed the subject.

“Uh… We’ll come over 1:30ish and we can decide where to go,” Jeff said, still smiling widely.

“Okay, see you then,” Blaine said and ended the Face Time, letting out a sigh and told Kurt. “They’re coming over here around 1:30.”

“We should clean the mess of this room by then,” Kurt was talking about their clothes still scattering on the floor and the mess on the bed. “They might check this room.”

“Very possibly,” Blaine rolled his eyes. He sometimes couldn’t with Jeff and Nick but he loved them. They had a good heart and were really amazing friends to Blaine and now to Kurt as well.

The two boys cleaned the bedroom quickly but thoroughly. They picked up clothes from the floor and put them in the washing machine, put the lube and the condom box back in the drawer, and picked up used condoms and threw them away. And finally, they made the bed perfectly together and they were done. Now no one could tell what they had done in this room.

Blaine was out of the shower just in time when Jeff and Nick had arrived.

“So-o-o-o, you guys had a great morning, I guess?” Jeff asked Blaine and Kurt with a smirk.

“We did. Thanks, Jeff,” Blaine answered simply.

“No worries. I’m just really happy for you, B. Honestly,” Jeff put his hand on his heart and smiled in satisfaction. “Your over-a-year-crush on Kurt has finally paid off.”

“I still have to tell Frank I’m leaving him… Wait, what did you just say, Jeff?” What Jeff said at the end caught Kurt’s attention. Did he say over-a-year-crush? Did Blaine like him for that long?

“Uh… Nothing,” Jeff looked at Blaine and Kurt back and forth with worried eyes. Obviously Blaine didn’t tell Kurt about that. Oops.

“Kurt, don’t listen to him,” Blaine tried to distract him but it was too late.

“I… I knew you liked me,” Kurt blurted out, looking at Blaine.

“You… You knew?”

“Yeah,” Kurt gave him a soft smile. “I think I figured it out around summer this year. You were always nice to people in general but you were more than just ‘nice’ to me. You were actually wonderful. You always asked me how I was and always made me smile. And… you always looked extra happy when you saw my smile. That’s how I knew you liked me, Blaine. But I didn’t know you had feelings for me for that long.”

“I fell in love with you the first time I met you, Kurt,” Blaine wasn’t going to tell him this, but now, he felt like it was the right time to do. “Since I’ve met you, your smile is everything to me. I would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face.”

Kurt walked to Blaine and placed his one hand on the back of his head, the other on his waist, and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He heard Jeff and Nick squealing behind them but he didn’t care. At this moment, he didn’t care about where they were or who they were with. He needed to kiss Blaine to show him how much he wanted to be with him even more now. Blaine’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist while he kissed him back happily.

“Nick?” Jeff, who witnessed one of the most beautiful kisses, whispered his boyfriend with his eyes still on the kissing boys.

“Yeah?” Nick looked up at Jeff.

“As cheesy as that was, I ship them so hard.”

Nick smiled at him and agreed. “Me too.”

“Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt pulled off from the kiss and said against Blaine’s lips.

“I love you, Kurt,” Blaine said with the voice only Kurt could hear.

Kurt smiled and attached their lips once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine had lunch at a Thai food restaurant with Nick and Jeff, then the four boys went back to Blaine and Jeff’s apartment to hang out. Blaine and Jeff played video games while Kurt and Nick talked about Broadway musicals. Kurt didn’t know about Nick well, so he enjoyed talking with him to get to know him.

“Did you study theatre at school or something?” Kurt asked Nick.

“Yeah, in high school and college,” Nick answered. “I never wanted to be a professional until I graduated from college though. I enjoy playing as an amateur, but I’m hoping I can play on Broadway one day.”

“That’s awesome. I hope you can do that too,” Kurt smiled. “I can’t wait to see your play in a few weeks.”

“Thanks,” Nick smiled him back. “Do you have a dream, Kurt?”

“Um… I don’t know,” Kurt answered honestly. “I mean, I love what I’m doing, running a restaurant and meeting new customers everyday, and it was my dream. Especially when I was doing it with someone I loved, it was perfect. But it’s not the same anymore.”

“Because of Frank,” Nick stated quietly.

“Yeah…”

“Well, soon you’ll be able to sort it out and will find something you want to do.”

“I hope so,” Kurt looked over at Blaine who was arguing with Jeff about the car race game they were playing and smiled. Seeing him relaxed with his friends was nice. He looked more natural and childish in a way, but Kurt thought it was adorable.

“Tell me how I was cheating,” Blaine asked Jeff, watching the screen intently and trying to control his car.

“You took a shortcut,” Jeff huffed, driving his car as fast as he could to catch up Blaine’s which was a few cars ahead.

“How is that cheating?”

“’Cause it wasn’t a road! You went off road between the trees and came back on the road out of nowhere!”

“I didn’t know it was a shortcut though! I thought I was off road!”

“Obviously it wasn’t! I was winning but I’m behind you now!”

“Then go ahead and take the shortcut in the next lap.”

“Oh don’t worry, I will.”

Kurt chuckled at two, who were now physically distracting each other, pushing with their elbows and legs while they kept playing the game. He turned to Nick and said. “They’re like kids.”

“Pretty much,” Nick laughed. “Do you have second thoughts about being with such a kid?”

“Not at all,” Kurt said happily.

The four boys decided to watch some movies before Blaine cooked all of them a delicious dinner. The two couples were cuddled up with each other on the couches and watching an old movie they found on Netflix, called The Goonies. Everyone watched it as if they were kids and it was one of their favorite movies.

After the movie ended, Blaine started cooking with Kurt’s help. He didn’t need help but didn’t decline Kurt’s offer, just because he wanted to spend extra time with him in the kitchen. Nick and Jeff had no idea that Blaine and Kurt cooked dinner, making out a lot.

By the time they finally finished cooking, it was almost 8 PM. Jeff and Nick didn’t question why it took them that long because they cooked lots of food anyway. It was grilled chicken and vegetables, scalloped potatoes, garlic bread, some Greek salad and chocolate soufflé for dessert.

“Kurt, you’re so lucky that your boyfriend is a freaking good cook,” Jeff said to Kurt innocently and put a piece of grilled chicken into his mouth.

“He’s not my boyfriend… yet. But yes, I know,” Kurt mumbled, looking down, with his cheek slightly flushed but smiled. And that caused Blaine blush too.

“Okay, boyfriend-to-be, then,” Jeff restated with a smirk.

They enjoyed dinner together and while Nick and Jeff were doing the dishes and Blaine was picking another movie to watch, Kurt went to the balcony to call Frank. He wanted to talk to him and get it over with. He knew he couldn’t settle until he talked to him and got divorced.

He leant on the banister and called Frank. To his surprise, Frank answered the phone in two rings.

“Kurt. Where are you?” Frank said on the other side of the line.

“I need to talk to you,” Kurt demanded, not answering Frank’s question. Because he knew that Frank knew where he was.

“Fine. I’m off tomorrow. We can talk at home.”

Kurt could sense the irritation in Frank’s voice. “No, Frank. I wanna meet you somewhere else. Meet me at Starbucks near the house at 10 tomorrow morning.”

“…I’ll see you then.”

“Good,” Kurt didn’t say anything else and ended the call. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Tomorrow was the day. He would talk to his husband and get divorced. He could finally bring his messy marriage to an end.

The window behind him opened and Blaine came out on the balcony. He noticed Kurt was done the phone call. He put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” Kurt nodded and looked at the town lights. “I just can’t believe it’s gonna be over soon.”

“You waited for long enough. It’s time for you to be free, Kurt,” Blaine said, pulling him closer.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and they both leaned in at the same time. Their lips met halfway for a chaste kiss.

Blaine pulled Kurt in his arms and whispered into his ear. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Kurt only smiled softly in Blaine’s arms. 

… … …

Kurt was on the bus the next morning, nervous and uneasy. He was on the way to the place he told Frank to meet him. Before leaving Blaine’s apartment, Blaine gave him a hug and Kurt promised him to call him when everything was done. Whatever Frank would say, he wasn’t going to change his mind or be intimidated by him this time. He’d already set his mind. Frank couldn’t stop him. This was his life. If he wasn’t happy, he shouldn’t have been with him. He should decide what to do and not him. He needed to stand up for himself.

It wasn’t easy for him to reach this conclusion because his relationship with his dad and friends was always in his thoughts and stopped him from leaving Frank and resulting in him being completely alone. But it didn’t bother him anymore. Blaine assured him he could solve this problem and now he completely believed that. He wouldn’t be alone. He would still have his father and his friends.

And Blaine. Kurt wouldn’t lose him no matter what happened to him. That gave him courage, confidence and hope the most. Because Blaine had become so special to him. Blaine loved him and cared about him the most among the people that Kurt let into his life. And Kurt hadn’t told him this yet but he loved him too. He just couldn’t tell him yet until he wasn’t married to someone or at least until he was on the road to divorce, which meant he acquired Frank’s agreement on it.

He needed a divorce.

Kurt got to the Starbucks at 10 to 10 AM. It looked like Frank wasn’t there yet. He ordered a tall Skinny Mocha and took a seat. Five after 10, Frank showed up. He was always late for meetings with him and today wasn’t an exception. He received his coffee from a barista and came over to the table where Kurt was at.

“Hi,” Kurt said and watched Frank sit across from him.

“When will you come home?” Frank didn’t even greet him and asked him.

“I’m not coming home,” Kurt answered calmly. “I want a divorce, Frank. I can’t do this any longer.”

“Do what? We’re not doing anything,” Frank scoffed, looking at Kurt as if he was an unruly child. He heaved a mock sigh and crossed his arms on the table. “Did you forget what I told you, baby?”

“Don’t call me that. I know you don’t mean it,” Kurt immediately told Frank.

Frank ignored Kurt and continued. “I told you I wouldn’t let you go. And I meant it. I’m not gonna divorce you.”

“Why? We both know we don’t love each other anymore,” Kurt said in frustration. “This marriage is already over. If you let me go, I’ll be free and you’ll be free. I don’t wanna feel like shit because I’m with you. Just let me go, Frank.”

“You don’t get it, do you, Kurt?” Frank sipped his coffee. “Whether you like it or not, I need you in my life.”

“No, you don’t,” Kurt glared at Frank. “You cheated on me. How could you say such crap?”

“Because you’re beautiful and great with customers and everyone loves you. You make me look good, Kurt,” Frank told him proudly. “I’m the owner of the restaurant, but it’s you who pulls the customers. So, you have to stay with me.”

“Are you seriously saying this?” Kurt asked in disbelief. “It’s not just me who’s great with customers. We all are. Our servers are all great with them and they’re the ones who face customers every day. They’re so kind, funny and friendly that makes customers want to come back again because they have a great time at the restaurant. And our chefs cook amazing food. Of course customers love the food they cook. We’re so lucky to have those staff members at our restaurant, Frank.”

“Why are you telling me this? I’m only trying to bring you back home. I don’t care about our staff members right now.”

“You never have though. But whatever,” Kurt shook his head, giving up trying to tell Frank about being a good and respectable employer. It wouldn’t be his problem soon, when he got out of this marriage. “Anyway, I’m saying that I’m not coming back to you. It’s over, Frank. I need a divorce.”

“So then you’ll be with Blaine, won’t you?” Frank asked casually.

“After we divorce, it’s none of your business who I date,” Kurt snapped.

“I know you care about him, Kurt,” Frank gave him an evil smile. “If I tell you that I can not only hurt him physically but also ruin his dream, will you still want a divorce?”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked, knowing his face had instantly gone to pale. And he knew exactly what Frank was talking about, feeling chills running down his spine.

Frank was pleased to see how Kurt reacted. Because this was kind of a gamble to him. He knew Blaine had a crush on Kurt but he didn’t know how Kurt felt about him. But he assumed Kurt cared about him to some extent. He was kind and always cared about his friends. And Frank was thinking that he might have cared about him more than that. Otherwise he wouldn’t have defended him when the situation looked bad for him. When Frank asked him who he went to a club with, he wouldn’t give him the name. It was because Kurt didn’t want Blaine to be in a trouble. And now they were living together. He knew there was a possibility that things between them progressed. Kurt was lonely and Blaine liked him and got fired. They might have healed each other’s wounds. And Frank had no problem with that. Because he stopped loving Kurt a long time ago, there was no jealous or anything to feel about him. But Kurt was still his. He could still use him. And it looked like he was right. Kurt did care about Blaine. This was actually good news. He could manipulate Kurt now.

“I heard his dream is opening a restaurant in New York,” Frank continued. “I have a large circle of acquaintances in the restaurants’ and hotels’ industries here in New York. Wrecking a young man’s little dream is a piece of cake to me. All I have to do is talk to the top people in this industry. You know I know them, right, Kurt?” Then he looked into Kurt’s eyes. “I won’t let him open a restaurant in New York.”

Kurt listened to Frank in horror. Was he really threatening Blaine’s future over their relationship? “Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with our relationship.” Kurt said with a tremulous voice.

“Then, come back to me, Kurt. It’s simple,” Frank told Kurt what he wanted. “I still need you for my reputation and for my restaurant.”

“You’re really disgusting, Frank,” Kurt tried so hard not to punch him in the face. Frank didn’t want him to come back because he cared about him. He needed him just for his own good. And he was even willing to drag Blaine into this. “For the record, it was really nice to know the reason why you still wanted me in your life was only for saving your fucking face. I can’t believe I wasted my life with someone like you.”

“That’s not true,” Frank quickly retorted. “I gave you the opportunities to get involved in opening and running a popular restaurant in Manhattan. If you want to stay in this industry, this is quite an experience for you and your career. You should thank me for that.”

Was Frank saying this for real? Kurt gritted his teeth in anger and humiliation. How could he be so stupid to be with this man? He couldn’t believe he didn’t see the real him before getting married. He wanted to hit him and curse at him with the most malicious words he could think of before walking away from him but he couldn’t. Not when Blaine’s dream was depending on Kurt’s action. He wasn’t going to let Frank ruin his lifetime dream.

“I’ll come back.” That was Kurt’s answer. “But promise me not to hurt Blaine or his dream. Leave him alone.”

“You really like him, don’t you, Kurt?” Frank looked like he was satisfied by Kurt’s answer and smiled viciously. “Don’t worry. I don’t care about him or his stupid dream once you come back to me.”

“There’s one more thing,” Kurt said forcefully. “Don’t touch me ever again in any way. If you do, I’ll take it to the police.”

“Done,” Frank responded right away. “I just want you to look pretty next to me as always and look like a good husband. That’s all. I can fulfill my sexual appetite somewhere else. Did you know how much some people love complicated relationships? They love married men.”

“I’ll go get my stuff and come home later.” Kurt heard his voice hoarse. He couldn’t stand Frank’s existence any longer. He stood up from the chair, not looking at Frank at all.

“See you at our home, baby. We should celebrate tonight for your comeback,” Frank smirked, making sure Kurt heard it right.

On the way out of the coffee shop, Kurt tossed his still-full cup of coffee in the bin.

… … …

Blaine couldn’t help but check the time on his phone, again.

“Stop, Blaine. It doesn’t make the time go by any faster,” Jeff rolled his eyes and took Blaine’s phone from his hand.

“Sorry, I’m just… nervous, I guess,” Blaine flopped down on the couch.

“Kurt is fine. That bastard can’t do anything in public,” Jeff told Blaine.

“I know. It’s not that I’m worried about,” Blaine cast wary eyes on Jeff.

“Then what?”

“I don’t know… I just have this bad feeling about this. I don’t trust Frank. If he wants Kurt back, he would do anything to get him.”

“But Kurt wouldn’t agree. He’s done with Frank. He wouldn’t go back to him. And he really likes you, B. I can tell. Maybe he hasn’t told you directly yet but I know he does.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious,” Nick joined in the conversation. He stayed the night before at Blaine and Jeff’s apartment. “And he wants to be with you too.”

“Thanks, guys,” Blaine smiled. Jeff and Nick were right. Kurt would be home soon and he would tell him that everything went well and he would stay with him.

“Shoot, I gotta go to work,” Nick said, looking at his watch. “Jeff, babe, can you give me a ride?”

“Of course. We can go when you’re ready,” Jeff answered. “I’ll drop you off then I’ll go to work too.”

Nick and Jeff left just before 11, asking Blaine to let them know how things went. Blaine promised he would.

Blaine checked his phone, making sure it wasn’t set on vibrate and found it wasn’t. Also, there was no phone calls or texts from Kurt. He was expecting to hear from him that he was on his way by now, but nothing. Maybe the talk wasn’t going smoothly because it was Frank. Or they agreed on a divorce and they were talking about the next step.

Either way, Blaine couldn’t shake off his anxiety and was about to text Kurt to make sure everything was okay, then the front door opened and Kurt walked in.

“Kurt!” Blaine’s face lit up. “I started to worry about you…”

Something was wrong. Kurt closed the door quietly and walked to the living room where Blaine was standing. His eyes were fixed to the floor.

“What’s wrong? How did it go?” Blaine asked, putting his phone on the coffee table. His quickened heartbeat alarming him something.

“I’m going back to Frank,” Kurt said, but he heard himself from a distance as if this was happening on TV and not real.

“You’re not,” Blaine denied with a weak voice, feeling numb. His concern proved right.

“I am,” Kurt finally looked up to meet Blaine’s eyes. Kurt’s heart broke when he saw his beautiful eyes. Those eyes, which still believed in Kurt. But he had to do this. He knew Blaine would never accept him going back with Frank for him. The only way he could convince him was leaving him. For his dream. He took a deep breath and pronounced, trying his best to hide his shaky voice. “I’ve changed my mind. He told me he still loved me and he wanted to fix things between us. He also promised me he would change and would never use violence again.”

“And you believe all that?” Blaine asked, his voice broken.

“Yes.”

“That’s a lie. You’re lying,” Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt like his whole body was trembling. “What did he say? What makes you lie? You’re not the same person who left here this morning, Kurt.”

“I’m not lying. This is not about Frank. This is me, telling the truth,” Kurt told Blaine.

Stop.

Kurt heard his own voice echoing in his head. “Like I said, I’ve changed my mind.”

"No, you haven't,” Blaine said instantly without a hesitation. “You were done with Frank. He's been lying to you and hurting you. He's an ass and you know that. And you said you wanted to be with me..."

This was a nightmare. Kurt convinced himself. “Stop being so protective about me. It’s getting annoying.” Now the unmeaningful but only hurtful words came out from Kurt’s mouth very smoothly. “You don’t own me. I might’ve said I wanted to be with you but that was before I talked to Frank. Now we talked and I realized that he still cares about me and I still love him. You don’t have to protect me, Blaine. Its’ my husband’s job. Just because we had sex, that doesn’t mean anything. You don’t mean anything to me."

Blaine knew what Kurt was saying was not true. None of it. But then why did his heart ache this much? It felt like it was almost ripped in half. He knew Kurt was lying for a reason. But whatever it was, he wouldn't tell him.

Kurt still went on. "You are young and naive. I like you, Blaine. You helped me get through me and Frank’s relationship. We were going through a difficult phase. So I appreciate your help."

STOP, KURT, STOP!

Now Kurt’s voice was screaming over and over in his head. He wanted to listen to himself and say that it was all a lie. But instead, he said what he didn’t want to say. "You told me that you loved me. But I don’t love you, Blaine. So please back off from me and Frank and leave us alone.”

Kurt’s last words stuck deep in Blaine. He knew Kurt didn’t love him but when he heard it directly from him, it hit him and he couldn’t push anymore. "So... Are you really leaving?" Blaine asked, feeling his hurt shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm gonna start to pack," Kurt didn't say anymore, not being able to look at Blaine and headed to the bedroom.

With his shaking hands, Kurt started putting his clothes into his two duffle bags from Blaine's drawers and his closet, where Blaine made some space for him. He held one of Blaine’s simple white T-shirts and sneakily put it under his clothes in the bag, hoping Blaine wouldn’t notice.

Blaine walked over and stopped at the bedroom door, leaning on it and watching him pack. Kurt pulled out his ring from the bin and slid it back on his finger before standing up. It felt heavier than ever.

“I don’t believe this,” Blaine mumbled. Even though Kurt didn’t have the same feelings for him, he still couldn’t let him be with Frank. “I will get you out of this. You can’t be with Frank, Kurt.”

Kurt said nothing and walked pass Blaine, going to the front door. “Bye, Blaine,” he said over his shoulder and left the apartment. He heard Blaine shouted his name but couldn’t look back. It was already too painful for him. He wanted to be gone in front of him as soon as possible before he couldn’t hold himself upright and crumbled to the ground, crying his eyes out.

Kurt fought back the tears until he walked around the apartment and he finally allowed himself to let the tears fall down on his cheeks. Passing people looked back at him questioningly but he didn’t care.

This morning, he thought he could retrieve everything and be happy again. With Blaine. He was so close. But he lost everything all over again.

He lost Blaine. And he hurt him in the most horrible way. But he did the right thing. Blaine would be better off without him. He would get over it and live for his dream. And he would forget about Kurt and find someone else, better than him.

Although he knew he did the right thing, it still hurt so much. It felt like someone was stabbing his heart repeatedly and it physically hurt. Even if he combined every heartache he’d experienced in his entire life, it wouldn’t have hurt this much.

He loved Blaine. And now he would never have him.

He didn’t know where and how he walked but next thing he noticed, he was sitting on a bus, going back to Frank. Tears were still streaming down from his eyes, his head started to ache, his heart hurt and he felt hollow. He had no one now. When he had a bad day, there was no one who would make him smile. When he watched funny or sad moments on a TV show or saw beautiful scenery, there was no one who he could share it with. When he wanted to cry, there was no one who would hold him and let him use their shoulders to cry on. When he wanted to feel safe and loved at the end of a day, there was no one who would wrap their arms around him and hold him tight until he fell asleep.

And the only person who he wished to be for all of these things was Blaine. There would be no one like him who Kurt could trust and love. But they weren’t meant be together. It was all wrong to get married with Frank in the first place. But it was too late and he couldn’t even end it. He was silly to dream of his future with Blaine. Kurt didn’t have a future now but at least Blaine did. That was the only thing Kurt made out from everything he got through. As long as he was with Frank, Blaine and his dream would be safe. For that, Kurt could sacrifice his life and he was totally fine with it.

Because he had no life without Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

“How’s Blaine?” Nick asked his boyfriend on the phone.

“Not good,” Jeff answered with a sigh. “’He’s barely eaten in the last couple of days.”

“Oh man, poor guy,” Nick said sympathetically.

It had been three days since Kurt left. Blaine didn’t tell Jeff what happened until he came home from work that day. When Jeff came home, it was almost 10 PM and no lights were on in the apartment. He thought Blaine was out with Kurt at first, but then he found him, lying on the couch, crying silently. Blaine told him everything that happened and what Kurt said. Jeff didn’t believe it either and agreed Kurt was lying for a reason. But both of them couldn’t figure out what it could be. Blaine had been texting and calling Kurt but to no avail.

“Did Kurt come to the restaurant at all?” Nick asked again.

“No, I haven’t seen him,” Jeff made sure his bedroom door was properly closed and lowered his voice because Blaine was home and he didn’t want him to hear who they were talking about. “But I assume he’s home with Frank. ‘Cause that douche bag seems to be in a good mood.”

“What happened to him? Is this it? Is he gonna stay with Frank and not with Blaine? God, I thought he and Blaine would be together by now and we would be teasing them how sickeningly sweet they were making out all the time. I was looking forward to doing that.”

“I know, Nick. Me too,” Jeff let out another sigh. “I could see them together. Actually, I still can see it. It just doesn’t sound like him to leave us, and especially Blaine, like this. He said he changed his mind. But we all know that’s bull.

“But what can we do? Kurt won’t answer our calls or texts either and we don’t even know where he lives. Blaine doesn’t know either.”

“I guess we just have to wait to hear from him,” Jeff said, feeling frustrated that there was nothing he could do for Blaine or Kurt. He felt so helpless and powerless, and he hated that.

“Hey, Jeff. Don’t beat yourself up over this,” Nick said affectionately, knowing what his boyfriend was thinking. “It’s not your fault that you have your hands tied. We can at least stay by Blaine and support him, help him get through this, right?”

“You’re right. Thanks, babe,” Jeff smiled a little.

Another two days passed and the situation was still the same, except for Blaine’s stubble. It was no longer stubble. It was a full on beard now. Jeff hadn’t seen him like this in his entire life as his best friend. He didn’t talk much, didn’t smile and he didn’t even cook, and that never happened before. He always cooked even when he had a bad day. While he cooked, he would forget everything and just focus on cooking, making his loved ones smile, and that made him smile again.

But it looked like nothing would help now. He was lost in his own thoughts most of the time and he hardly moved from the couch where he spent most of the day lying down, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, B. I’m going to work,” Jeff told Blaine when he emerged from his room in the morning. “Will you be okay? Do you want me to grab something to eat after work?”

“Yeah, sure,” Blaine answered.

“What do you want?” Jeff asked, thinking this might be a good sign. Finally Blaine wanted to eat.

“Sorry, what?” Blaine came back to himself and looked at Jeff, raising himself on his elbows.

“Food. You said you wanted something,” Jeff rolled his eyes, but said it with a soft voice.

“Oh… No thanks,” Blaine mumbled and dropped his head on the cushion again.

“Ok,” Jeff sighed. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

As Jeff made his way to the front door, Blaine’s phone started ringing. He literally jumped from the couch and grabbed the phone at the speed of light but as soon as he saw it was not a phone call from the person he was waiting for, he pressed the “ignore” button.

“Who was it?” Jeff turned and asked curiously.

“I don’t know… Some restaurant I dropped off my resume at last week.” Blaine said, looked bored and sat on the couch.

“What? Why didn’t you answer?” Jeff cried, returning to the living room. “It must’ve been about an interview or something!”

“I don’t care about my job right now, okay?” Blaine put his phone back on the coffee table before lying down.

“How many phone calls from restaurants did you reject?” Jeff questioned him, looking down at him with his arms folded. He knew this wasn’t the first time Blaine ignored a call from them.

“Dunno. Five or something, I think,” Blaine replied with a heavy sigh. “I already turned down a job offer from a restaurant in Brooklyn. When I dropped off my resume there, the owner interviewed me and he called me last night to tell me that I was hired. But I told him I couldn’t do it right now.”

“Let it go, Blaine,” Jeff had to tell him. What Blaine was doing wasn’t making the situation or himself any better at all.

“Huh?” Blaine looked up at his best friend.

“Let it go, about Kurt,” Jeff told Blaine decisively. “If he wants to talk to you, he will. Until then, unfortunately there’s nothing we can do. So, just try to forget about him for a while and try to get yourself and your life together. You can’t keep sitting here doing nothing. You need to focus on your life and find a job. Remember what happened to his dad? I guess when Kurt wants to be stubborn, he does a pretty good job.”

“Dad,” Blaine blurted out abruptly.

“What?”

“His dad!”

“What about him?” Jeff looked confused. He had no idea what Blaine was talking about.

“I gotta go,” Blaine stood up from the couch with a determined look on his face.

“Where are you going?”

“Ohio, to get his dad.”

… … …

On the way to LaGuardia airport, Blaine googled “Hummel Tires & Lube, Lima, Ohio” on his phone. It hit right away and he got the address. He remembered Kurt told him about his father’s auto shop before. He scrabbled down the address on a notepad and put it back in his backpack. Next, he bought a flight ticket to Ohio online. He didn’t care about the price but bought the earliest one he could catch. He chose American Airlines, leaving at 3:10 PM. He had three more hours until the flight.

Blaine was stuck until Jeff mentioned Kurt’s father. Kurt hadn’t responded to anyone’s calls or texts and he didn’t know what to do. If Kurt really didn’t want to be with him, that was fine. But what bothered him the most was Kurt going back to Frank. Blaine was sure that Kurt would leave him but he didn’t. It was Frank. He must’ve threatened him somehow to keep him. But how?

Now he would try with Burt Hummel, Kurt’s father. He knew he still cared about his son and knew he would help him get Kurt away from Frank. But what if this plan fell through? No, it had to work. Because to Blaine, this seemed to be the last resort.

By 5:30 PM, Blaine stepped out of the Columbus airport in Ohio. He caught a cab waiting outside and gave him a piece of paper with the address of Kurt’s father’s auto shop. About two hours later, he was in front of Hummel Tires & Lube.

Nervously, Blaine walked inside of the garage and looked around. There were several cars and few workers working on them.

A man in a light blue coverall with a baseball cap noticed Blaine and walked towards him. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, uh… I’m looking for Mr. Burt Hummel,” Blaine asked the man.

“That’s me,” Burt responded, looking at the young stranger, wondering what he wanted from him.

“Oh! Excuse me. Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson. I’m Kurt’s friend from New York,” Blaine introduced himself and held out his hand.

“Is my son okay?” Taking his hand, Burt’s face immediately turned concerned.

“Uh, well… That’s what I’m here to talk about,” Blaine said tentatively, not knowing how to start this conversation.

“Come to my office,” Burt told him and led them to his office. He instructed something to his staff on the way, and opened the door for Blaine.

Blaine entered the room, followed by Burt.

“Take a seat,” Burt said, sitting down in his chair and Blaine took a seat opposite side of the desk. “So, Blaine. Tell me what happened to my son.”

“Okay,” Blaine took a breath. “Maybe you’re not aware of this, but his husband Frank…”

“…is a big asshole. I know,” Burt finished the sentence for Blaine.

“W-what? Did you know?” Blaine’s eyes were widened.

“Yeah, I’ve known for a while. But Kurt chose him, you know. What about him?” Burt encouraged Blaine to talk.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hummel. I don’t know how to say this. My brain hasn’t been functioning correctly lately, so I’ll just tell you outright,” Blaine paused before speaking again. “Frank has been unfaithful to Kurt and has even abused him. I was working at their restaurant for over a year and I happened to know all this. Kurt tried to leave him but Frank wouldn’t let him. And now Kurt stopped trying. He even told me he loved him but I know it’s a lie.”

“Actually, I’m not surprised to hear that Frank is cheating on Kurt, but you sure Frank abuses him? I know he’s a bastard but I’ve never thought…” Burt couldn’t believe it and didn’t want to believe himself putting his own child through this.

“Yes. I’ve seen Kurt right after he hurt him. Twice,” Blaine told Burt hesitantly, knowing it wasn’t easy for him to hear this as a father.

“That son of a…” Burt bit his tongue and clenched his fists.

“I know. My reaction was the same, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine gave him a nod for his understanding.

“And how can you be so sure that he was lying about his feelings?” Burt asked carefully. “Last time I checked, he was so in love with him though.”

“Kurt doesn’t love him anymore, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine didn’t know if he should tell him about this, to make his story clear, but he decided to tell him. “I… Kurt and I became more than just friends after I found out what Frank was doing to him. I told him that I cared about him and he told me that he didn’t love Frank anymore, he wanted to leave him and wanted to be with me. But the next day, he talked to Frank and came back to tell me that he changed his mind and was going back to him. If he doesn’t want to be with me, that’s fine. He can change his mind about it. But not about Frank. I know Kurt doesn’t love him, absolutely not after what he did to him. But Frank is keeping him somehow. Kurt needs to leave that guy. He’s dangerous to be around.”

Burt took out his cap and ran his hand over his head in frustration before looking at Blaine. “This is my fault. I should’ve protested their wedding harder. Or even tried harder to talk to Kurt and take him back. He’s been avoiding me, but I should’ve pushed more.”

“I don’t think this is anyone’s fault but Frank’s,” Blaine said sincerely.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to help me get him to leave Frank.”

“Why don’t you do that by yourself if you guys are that close?” Burt shrugged. “I’d like to help but I don’t know if he wants to see me.”

“He does. He wouldn’t dare to say it but he does,” Blaine smiled at Burt reassuringly. “I heard about you from him and he still loves you, sir. That’s why I’m here.” But then he dropped his eyes to his hands. “I’ve been trying to contact him but he has been ignoring my calls and texts. And I don’t know where he lives… I don’t know why he’s doing this and I need your help.”

“Alright, Blaine. Let’s do this,” Burt put his cap back on. “We can fly to New York first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Oh my God. Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine smiled broadly. He felt so relieved that Burt was on board now.  
“No problem. Thank you for looking out for my boy,” Burt smiled back.

“He’s everything to me,” Blaine said bashfully. “I just want him to be safe and happy.”

“He’s happy to have someone like you, Blaine,” Burt said from the bottom of his heart. “Where will you stay tonight?”

“I’ll go to the airport and stay the night there. So I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the airport,” Blaine told him and stood up from the chair.

“Stay at the airport? Don’t be silly. Come with me. You stay at my house tonight,” Burt stood up too.

“W-What? No, I can’t…”

“I’m not letting someone who flew over all the way from New York to get me for my son sleep at the airport. Now, you’re coming to my house,” Burt said firmly.

“I… Okay. Thank you, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine felt like he couldn’t argue with this man anymore and accepted the offer meekly.

“Burt,” Burt corrected Blaine.

“Burt,” Blaine said, smiling.

“Wait here until I finish up what I was doing. It won’t take long,” Burt said before he left the office.

“Okay,” Blaine sat back in the chair.

Within a half an hour, Burt finished his work and let all the employees go home, calling it a night. And he drove his truck home, taking Blaine with him.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the Hummel residence. Blaine looked up the house. It was not big but for a father and a son, it should have been enough, although Burt was living here alone now.

“You can use Kurt’s room. It’s in the basement,” Burt told Blaine nonchalantly.

“Thank you,” Blaine’s heart skipped a beat a little at the fact that he would see the room where Kurt grew up.

“I’ll take a shower. Make yourself at home,” Burt stated and went upstairs, leaving Blaine in front of the door to the basement.

Blaine opened the door and flicked on the light. He went down the stairs and found Kurt’s old room. It still had furniture that was mainly white, pulling the whole room look together. There was a bed, a desk and a chair, a couch, a hanging chair, book shelves and drawers. A large flat TV was installed on the wall and some speakers surrounded the room. He found some Broadway musical DVDs, business related books and some magazines were left on the bookshelves, but that was about it. Blaine figured Kurt took most of his small belongings when he moved out.

Blaine spotted one picture on the desk which seemed like it was taken at the Choir National Championship and a few kids sitting in front were holding a giant trophy and others were around them with a bright smile on their faces. Young Kurt was seen in the right side, smiling happily and proudly for their accomplishment with his friends. Blaine couldn’t help but smile too. He looked around the room and found more pictures. There was Kurt with his friends, making funny faces, posing saucily and smiling sweetly. And in one specific picture, Kurt stood next to Burt, linking his arm with his father’s with an innocent twinkling grin. In every picture, he looked alive and happy. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and took out his phone, starting to look for a flight he and Burt could take tomorrow morning. An 11-AM flight looked good, so he bought two tickets.

“Blaine,” Burt called down. “Do you drink?”

“Uh… I can drink a little,” Blaine answered in a hesitant tone. He was not sure what was in Burt’s mind.

“Come upstairs and keep me company.”

When Blaine came upstairs and looked around, he heard Burt’s voice. “Over here.” He followed the voice and found Burt in the living room, sitting on the armchair.

“Beer is good?” Burt asked him, holding out a bottle of beer to Blaine.

“Yes, thank you,” Blaine nodded and took the bottle from him and sat on the couch.

Burt sipped the beer, watching a quiz show on TV.

“I saw lots of Kurt’s pictures downstairs… Like good ones,” Blaine blurted out, opening the beer bottle. “Did Kurt not take them when he moved out?”

“Frank didn’t let him,” Burt said with a scowl. “He wanted a complete new life with Kurt and didn’t care about his past. Kurt tried to convince him but he couldn’t. He never did. Frank never listened to him. And that was bullshit.”

Blaine couldn’t even imagine that Kurt had to leave everything that connected him to his past and all his memories behind. And he couldn’t understand how someone could try to control other people’s everything, even if it meant so much to them. He knew he wouldn’t ever understand that because that was not who he was and he thought that was very wrong for people to do.

“You know, when you have a child, the only thing you wish is for them to always be happy,” Burt fixed his eyes on the TV but started talking. “You want to keep them safe until they leave the nest. And you think your job is done. But even then, you can’t just stop worrying about them. No matter how old they get, they’re still your little children, who you swore at the moment you held them in your arms after they were born that you would let nothing bad happen to them and do anything to make them happy.”

“You say the same thing as my father,” Blaine smiled.

“Well, I can tell you have a good father. Like me,” Burt smirked at him. “Anyway, you’ll be devastated that there’s absolutely nothing you can do when your children are obviously having problems. You try everything to help them, but nothing works. But you have to keep trying. You can’t give up on them. Because, you know, that’s what parents do.”

“I’m not a parent, but I agree,” Blaine said truthfully. “I know you’ve been trying to talk to Kurt to help him,” he told Burt with a small smile. “And I think he knew that you were doing it because you still love him.”

“I hope so,” Burt glanced over at Blaine.

“You don’t have to worry about it. I know he wants to see you,” Blaine reassured him.

Burt studied Blaine, drinking his beer. He looked genuine. “So, you love him.”

“What!?” Blaine was startled by Burt’s sudden change of the topic. “Where did that come from?”

“Oh, c’mon. It says all over your face, son,” Burt chuckled. “Otherwise who the hell comes to all the way here for him? You should’ve been more subtle if you didn’t want me to see it. You could’ve just called me.”

“I…” Blaine thought of a convincing comeback, but nothing came up. Burt was right. He could’ve just called him instead of flying over here, using lots of money for the flights. But this couldn’t have done over a single phone call. It was too important for him to get Burt for someone he loved. He sighed and said quietly. “I love him so much. He knows that too, because I told him a few times.”

“And what did he say?” Burt asked calmly.

“He said nothing. It’s okay. I didn’t expect him to feel the same way as me,” Blaine gave Burt a smile, but it looked sad in a way.

Burt had a feeling that Kurt would have the same feeling as Blaine but couldn’t tell him anything until he sorted his marriage mess. He didn’t tell Blaine that though, and just smiled. “Thanks again for coming to talk to me.”

Blaine looked up and said. “No. Thank you for helping me.”

“Well, I don’t know if Kurt will listen to me, but I’ll try. I always will for my son,” Burt said clearly before pouring the rest of the beer down his throat. “What time do you wanna catch a flight tomorrow?”

“I’ve already booked it for 11. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. How much is it?”

“You don’t have to pay,” Blaine said firmly. “You’re doing me a favor. I’ll pay.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I won’t let kids pay for me while I’m conscious.”

“No, really. Please let me,” Blaine tried. “This is what I asked. Besides, Kurt’s safety is worth every penny. I don’t mind it at all.”

“Okay, only this time though,” Burt huffed, but getting warm in his heart. Burt could tell that Blaine really did care about his son. He really appreciated that Blaine was there for him when he couldn’t be. He felt a little better knowing that. “Once this thing is over, I’ll invite you and Kurt over here to celebrate and for that time, I’ll pay. You hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine couldn’t help but smile at his offer. It would be really nice if he could come back to see Burt again with Kurt.

“We’ll leave here at 7. Get some sleep, Blaine,” Burt told him, standing up. “I’ll go to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Burt,” Blaine replied and headed to Kurt’s room.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Blane and Burt flew to New York. Even though Blaine now had Burt on his side, he was still unsettled and wary the entire plane ride. It was visible enough for Burt to notice that. Once they got to LaGuardia airport and went through the custom, he pulled him to the side to avoid people rushing to the exit.

“Hey, are you okay, Kiddo?” Burt asked Blaine, looking into his eyes.

“I…,” Blaine looked stammered. “I don’t know. I’m nervous.”

“I know,” Burt offered a soft smile. “But it’ll be okay. Kurt is gonna be okay. We’ll get him by the end of the day.”

“I hope so.”

“We will,” Burt assured him although he didn’t know how things would go either.

“I’ll ask my friend at the restaurant to see if Frank has come in,” Blaine took out his phone from his back pocket of his jeans and started texting Jeff. He was relieved that Burt was with him.

I need to know if Frank is at work. – Blaine

Well, hello to you too. You haven’t talked to me since you burst out to the airport yesterday! How did it go? Where are you? Are you with Kurt’s dad? Did you talk to Kurt? – Jeff

Sorry I didn’t contact you earlier. Yes, I’m with Kurt’s dad at LaGuardia airport now. We’ve just arrived. I need to know when Frank comes in, so then we can go to his house to talk to Kurt. — Blaine

That’s good. He’s not here yet. That’s why I’m texting you right now. – Jeff

Okay. Let me know when he comes in. – Blaine

Will do. — Jeff

Thanks. – Blaine

Shortly after that, Blaine got a text from Jeff that said Frank came in. It was time to move. He and Burt took a taxi to Kurt’s and Frank’s house. Burt gave the driver the address and they got to the destination within an hour and a half.

The house was in a quiet residential area. Nice houses were lined on a street. Kurt’s and Frank’s house was a small corner house with a mahogany-colored brick wall.

“This is my first time coming here,” Burt admitted as they got out of the taxi and stood in front of the house. “I’ve never been invited.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said giving Burt a sympathetic look.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Burt shrugged. “I don’t like Frank, and I know he doesn’t like me either.”

They climbed up a few stone steps and Blaine took a deep breath before he reached to ring the doorbell.

A few moments later, they heard someone unlock the door and they both swallowed hard.

The door was open and there was Kurt looking at Blaine with wide eyes. “Blaine… How did you…”

“I led us here,” Burt emerged from behind Blaine into Kurt’s view. “Is it a bad time, Son?”

“Dad,” Kurt gasped and his eyes went even wider in surprise. He didn’t expect to see both of them anymore in his life and there they were, standing next to each other. What was going on?

“Kurt, I’m sorry we had to come without notice,” Blaine apologized. “But you wouldn’t talk to anyone and we had no choice.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Kurt said weakly, looking at Burt and then at Blaine.

“Oh but we’re here now,” Burt insisted. “Let us in. I think we need to catch up a little.”

Kurt thought for a moment whether or not he should slam the door shut and ignore them, but he couldn’t do that to the two men he loved. Obviously they were here for him. Even though he knew nothing would change his mind, he decided to hear what they had to say. That was at least he could do. “Come in.”

The house was small but very stylish. However, Blaine didn’t feel the warmth that houses usually held and only felt coldness, like Frank’s personality. He couldn’t believe this was his and Kurt’s house. Kurt was such a sweet and warm person, and Blaine believed if he decorated the house and most importantly, if he loved being here, it wouldn’t feel like this. If Kurt called this home, it would be warm and welcoming atmosphere, like Parkside Grill & Bar, which Kurt was in charge of the design and he loved working there. So it was easy to guess everything in this house was Frank’s taste, and he also could tell Kurt didn’t like being here.

There was few furniture and they were all black or white. Not one family picture was seen – even a single picture of Frank and Kurt. But there were some landscape paintings hanging on the walls instead. The house felt… nothing.

“You grew a beard,” Kurt said to Blaine, who snapped back to reality, with a small smile on his lips as he ushered him and his father to the living room. He fought back the urge to touch it. “It’s different, but I like it.”

“Oh… I didn’t mean to grow it,” Blaine denied, rubbing it with his fingers. He didn’t even realize how long it had become. He didn’t remember the last time he saw himself in a mirror either. “I’m not working now, so my beard is less of a concern.”

As Kurt nodded, Blaine recognized what he was wearing. It looked familiar. “Is that my shirt?”

Kurt was wearing a white shirt with a blue anchor stitch on its left hem. It was the one Blaine bought when they went out together after Kurt decided to stay at Blaine’s and Jeff’s apartment. It was the one Kurt chose for him. The one he took from Blaine’s apartment as a reminiscence of him when he left.

“Oh… Is it?” Kurt asked lamely. “I must’ve taken this by accident. I’m sorry. I’ll wash and…”

“You can keep it,” Blaine told Kurt. “I want you to keep it.”

“Okay… Thank you,” Kurt said sheepishly, opening the door to the living room. “Please sit down. Do you guys want something to drink?”

Blaine and Burt both said no. They sat down on the couch side by side and Kurt took a seat the other side of the coffee table.

“Kurt, I’m here to help you get out of your marriage,” Burt talked first. “Blaine told me about Frank. You shouldn’t be near him. We’re worried about you.”

“Kurt, please leave him,” Blaine begged. “I’m not asking for you leaving him and be with me. All I want is your safety. You know how dangerous he is. Whatever he told you, you can’t trust him.”

“Thanks, but this is my marriage,” Kurt said defensively. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m not going to change my mind. I’m not a child any more, I can take care of myself. Please leave me alone.”

“No, Kurt,” Burt protested. “I’ve done this before. And that left us what? Nothing but a disconnection of our family bond. I’m sorry, Son. I can’t let the same thing happen all over again. I shouldn’t have let you marry that monster. I should’ve…”

“If you think that much,” Kurt was now screaming. He didn’t mean to yell at his father, but his emotions that were bottled up for years were spilling over in front of him and he couldn’t stop himself. “Why didn’t you tell me the reason I shouldn’t have married him earlier? And told me not to marry him, not the night before the wedding? Why did you chose that timing anyway? I thought you didn’t care about my happiness and that hurt me like hell!”

“Do you think I wanted that?” Burt asked his son desperately. “Do you think I deliberately chose that moment to tell you not to marry, not to accomplish your lifetime dream to be someone’s husband? Because I didn’t! Not in a billion years! You’ll never know how much that hurt me too, being rejected by you. Trust me, I’ve regretted my action big time, Kurt.”

“I don’t know, Dad,” tears were filling up in Kurt’s eyes. This was not what he had imagined it would be when he amended the relationship with his father. He was thinking he would apologize right away and they would be all fine again. He definitely didn’t expect to dredge up bad memories and argue with him over something that happened in the past.

“Don’t do this, Kurt. Just hear me out, okay?” Burt sighed. “After the wedding, I promised myself that I wouldn’t back off ever again when it was necessary. I’ll stand up for you until the day I die. Because that’s my damn job to be your father. I protested your marriage, but I had a reason to do so.”

“Because you didn’t like Frank. I know,” Kurt stated dryly.

“No. I mean, yeah, that too. But the thing is,” Burt posed before he opened his mouth again. “He was cheating on you, Kurt.”

“What!?” Kurt and Blaine cried at the same time.

“What do you mean, Dad?” Kurt asked incredulously. He tried to understand what he heard but it seemed rather difficult for him. “He was cheating on me, before our wedding?”

Even though it had been over a year, it didn’t get any easier for Burt to tell his son about this; to tell him what he knew. "Kurt, do you remember what happened at the hotel we all stayed the night before the wedding? About your tie?”

“Um… Yeah,” Kurt recalled that night and remembered what his father was talking about. “We ordered brand ties for the wedding but something went wrong and they weren’t delivered. So Frank had to go to the shop to pick them up two days before the wedding.”

“Yes. And you forgot to get yours from him before going to the hotel and asked me to go to his room to get it, so you wouldn’t have to see him before the big day. Because you believed it was bad luck.”

“It is bad luck,” Kurt frowned.

“Okay, okay,” Burt quieted him with his hand. “Anyway, I went to his room to get your tie.”

… … …

It was the night before the wedding. Everyone including all the guests for the wedding stayed at the hotel where Kurt and Frank worked. Frank and Kurt decided to stay in a different rooms because Kurt was superstitious and he thought seeing his fiancé before the wedding was bad luck. Frank didn’t complain about it. Kurt spent the night with his father and his friends for his bachelor party, going out to a gay bar, then a karaoke bar. It was almost midnight when he decided to call it a day. He didn’t want to have a hangover next day at his own wedding.

As soon as Kurt stepped one foot in the room, he realized what he forgot. “Oh my God.”

Burt almost walked into Kurt’s back but stopped right behind and asked. “What is it? Were you supposed to walk in the room with your right foot first or something?”

“My tie,” Kurt wasn’t in a state where he noticed his father’s sarcasm. “Frank has my tie. I forgot to get it. Dad, I need my tie for tomorrow.” He panicked. He thought he prepared everything but obviously he didn’t.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Burt mumbled. “What room number?”

“9010. Thank you so much, Dad. You’re my savior, literally!” Kurt said in relief, clapping his hands.

Burt chuckled and went to Frank’s room right away which was one level below Kurt’s floor. When he approached a few doors away from his room, he saw a guy who he had never seen around before coming out from his son’s fiancé’s room, followed by Frank.

“I’ll call you when I come back from the honeymoon, sexy,” Frank told the guy and leaned to kiss him passionately on his lips.

“l miss you already,” the guy whispered with a smile as they pulled apart.

“Me too.” Frank said, then they kissed once again before the guy walked off to the opposite direction of Burt.

Frank was going inside, but Burt stopped him. “What the hell was that, Frank?” He asked angrily. He didn’t need to ask, because it was obvious that he walked in on his son’s fiancé having an affair.

“Burt,” Frank said surprisingly. He didn’t expect to see Burt here but by Burt’s glare, he knew he got caught. But he decided to act normal. “What are you doing here? Is Kurt okay?”

“Shut up, Frank,” Burt snarled. “I came here only to grab Kurt’s tie, and what did I just see? What are you doing? You’re supposed to get married tomorrow, with my son,” He reminded Frank. “Unless that guy fell right into your mouth, explain what it was.”

“It was only a kiss,” Frank scoffed and turned his back to Burt.

“It was still cheating,” Burt spat, knowing it wasn’t only a kiss, judging from the way they kissed. He was feeling sick. “I’ll tell my son. You can’t marry him now.”

“Burt, calm down,” Frank turned around to see him. “We are getting married tomorrow. Kurt loves me like crazy. Don’t you see it? He trusts me more than anyone else. You have no proof. He won’t believe you but hate you for lying such things the rest of his life. If you tell him, it’ll break your little boy’s precious heart into million pieces and he won’t get over it. Do you really want that?

“You little…” Burt clenched his fists so hard. He couldn’t remember if he had ever experienced anger this much before. “He’s stronger than you think. He’ll be fine.”

“Oh I will make sure he won’t be,” Frank told Burt with a vicious smirk. “Seriously, Burt. Don’t tell him and it’ll be all good. Believe it or not, I love him. I can assure you that he has a bright future with everything he wants if he stays with me. He can have a secure job, money, nice house, family and love. But if you tell him, I can’t promise you all that. He’ll end up having nothing and only being miserable.”

“You want a second chance? Fine,” Burt gritted his teeth. “But promise me you’ll never cheat on him again and make him happy,” he managed to say it, still glaring at Frank.

“I’ll try,” was all Frank said. “You made the right decision, my father-in-law-to-be,” he smiled maliciously at Burt before disappearing into his room, leaving him boiled with rage right outside of the door. But the door soon reopened. He handed a small brand bag to Burt. “Almost forgot. Here. This is Kurt’s tie. Tell my fiancé that I can’t wait to see him tomorrow at our wedding.”

… … …

Kurt and Blaine gasped and both didn’t know what to say. Frank had been cheating on Kurt even before he was married to him.

Kurt felt nothing but hurt. The man he once loved was a complete douche and he didn’t sense it one bit. How did that happen? Was he that much in love with him to be that blind? He felt ashamed for allowing himself to trust him, to let him control him. He was sure if he had been wiser and experienced in a relationship, this could have been avoided.

Burt sighed heavily, feeling a pain in his heart. He knew it would be difficult when he told his son the truth, but it was harder than he expected. “I knew I couldn’t trust him when he just shrugged off the fact that he cheated on you and basically told me it was nothing. But I was too scared that your heart was going to break. I really hated it but Frank was right. You really loved him back then and as far as I’m concerned, you were blind. I didn’t know how to tell you the night before the wedding that you chose the wrong guy. Like Frank told me, I believed you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what I saw. So since I couldn’t say anything, I just said you shouldn’t have married him, but I didn’t give you a reasonable reason. That was the biggest mistake I’ve made in my life. You deserved to know the truth, even if it was ugly. You didn’t understand why I said that and I just only gave you a reason to hate me.”

“I didn’t hate you,” Kurt said softly. All that anger towards his father that came back to him once again earlier utterly vanished in him. “I was sad and angry, but I’ve never hated you, Dad.”

Burt smiled him back before he went on. “I was so stupid to let Frank’s words affect me like that. And it was such a selfish idea to keep the truth from you, so then I wouldn’t be the one who broke your heart. I should’ve gathered the courage and told you the truth. And told you that even if you were broken, you would find a true love one day. And he would fix your heart and even make it stronger. Frank was not the one for you. That’s all.” Then he eyed Blaine and said with a soft smile. “And it looks like you might have found one.”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and looked away quickly, both blushing hard.

“I was such an idiot,” Kurt spoke, pretending not to notice his stomach doing cartwheels at his father’s words. “I didn’t notice Frank was cheating on me since before the wedding. Heck, I don’t even know if he was with the same guy all this time.”

“You weren’t an idiot,” Blaine told Kurt, looking into his eyes. “You just didn’t know.”

“I should have though,” Kurt retorted. “I married him. I should’ve noticed it all and called it off.” He looked at his father. “Dad. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Son. I’m sorry, too,” Burt said sadly. “I failed to protect you. I let the bastard fool you and hurt you, and I even let you down by making you feel like I wasn’t supporting your happiness. I can’t ever forgive myself for that. But I do wish for your happiness.”

“I know, Dad,” Kurt reassured him. “That’s my fault too. I should’ve trusted you and listened to you. I should’ve known there must’ve been a reason why you disagreed on our wedding. Because you’ve always known everything. But instead, I was being a hardhead and wouldn’t even let you explain. I’ve been acting like such a brat.”

“Well… What can I say? You got that stubbornness from your old man. You might be a stubborn young man, but I’m a stubborn old man. I’m worse than you. So,” Burt teased and opens his arms for Kurt who dived himself into his embrace.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kurt whispered in his father’s arms, his voice trembling with tears. “And my friends too because I married Frank. I was afraid that I would be all alone, I couldn’t leave him, even though I’ve noticed Frank was cheating on me and abused me. But I didn’t lose you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Don’t be silly. You never lost me, and you never will,” Burt pulled his son even closer and almost crushed him as he tightened his arms. “I’ve missed you too, Kiddo.”

Kurt caught Blaine giving them a smile. “Blaine,” he pulled away from his father, wiping at the corner of his eyes and said to him bashfully. “Thank you so much for bringing him here.”

“No problem, Kurt,” Blaine said, smiling. “I’m glad you mended your relationship with him. I’m so happy for you.”

“Now you have no reason to stay with him,” Burt told his son. “Just come home with me.”

“I… I can’t,” Kurt tensed and looked down at the floor.

“Why?” Blaine asked in confusion. “I know you lied to me about your feelings for Frank. But I don’t understand why you did that.”

Kurt hesitated for a moment but decided to tell him the truth. “If I leave him, he’s going to ruin your dream.”

“My dream?” Blaine asked, looked more puzzled. He couldn’t think of the connection between his dream and Kurt to hold back from leaving his husband.

“What do you mean, Kurt?” Burt demanded his son an explanation.

“My dream is opening a restaurant in New York…” Blaine told Burt and then it hit him. “Wait… He knows my dream. And he noticed there was something going on between us, didn’t he? Then he threatened you not to leave him, otherwise he would stop me from opening a restaurant? And you decided to stay?”

There was no answer from Kurt and that was enough said.

“Kurt… You were going to sacrifice your life for me…?” Blaine asked in disbelief. Kurt lied about everything for him to live his dream.

“I want you to make your dream come true,” Kurt said, almost whispering. “You deserve that so much, Blaine.”

“No, I don’t,” Blaine said directly in Kurt’s blue eyes as he looked up. “There’s no dream if you aren’t by my side. Do you still want to be with me? Cause I fucking do. I want to be with you, Kurt. It doesn’t have to be in New York. There’re tons of places to open a restaurant out there. I don’t care where, and I don’t even care if I can’t open a restaurant at all. As long as I’m with you, my life is complete and I don’t want anything else to come between us.”

“I want to be with you too,” Kurt said desperately. His voice cracking because of tears threatening. “Like I said a couple days ago, I really do, Blaine.”

“Then, what are we doing here?” Blaine offered a hand to Kurt and smiled sweetly. “Let’s go.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine too with watery eyes as he took it.

Blaine started walking with Kurt in tow but Kurt pulled his hand. “Blaine… I’m really sorry I said horrible things to you. I didn’t mean…”

“I know, Kurt. It’s okay,” Blaine smiled reassuringly. “I didn’t believe any of it. You were only trying to save my dream. I really appreciate that. But it was silly. For the next time, please remember that you’re irreplaceable. I would give up anything for you and I mean it.”

“Okay,” Kurt smiled affectionately, feeling his heart soar. He wondered what he did to deserve him? He would never know.

“Go ahead and kiss, jeez,” Burt spoke, rolling his eyes on purpose.

Kurt’s face immediately went deep red. “We’re not kissing in front of you! It’s just…mmph.” He was cut off by Blaine’s lips pressing his. He got caught off balance but opened his mouth quickly and responded anyway. Their mouths moved slowly and happily together for a few seconds until Blaine pulled back.

“Sorry, your dad said it was okay,” Blaine said playfully.

“You don’t have to listen to him,” Kurt said, his face still flushed.

“No, listen to him!” Burt shouted, laughing from behind them.

The boys reached for one another and leaned in again with sweet smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff was busy working at the Parkside Grill and Bar these days.

Kurt hadn’t been to work since he “went back” to Frank. The restaurant was obviously short of staff members though, and Frank didn’t look like he was going to hire someone anytime soon. That was why Jeff assumed Kurt would be back at some point. For now, everyone was covering for him and worked extra hours. But no one complained. Because they all worried about him.

The fact was that no one believed Kurt was on vacation anymore. It had been about two weeks since they’d been told he was on vacation. And now they suspected that something might have happened between the couple.

As Jeff was putting all the empty plates he collected from a table on the counter, Frank emerged into the kitchen.  
“I need to head home for a while,” Frank announced. “I’ll be back soon.”

“What? No, Boss, you can’t leave,” Jeff said in hurry. He couldn’t let him go to his house now--Blaine and Burt were there. They would run into each other and that wouldn’t be good. He had to stop him.

“Why?” Frank asked with annoyance.

“Well… Um, because… a customer wanted to see the owner,” Jeff quickly made up a story. He didn’t think about the consequences and had no idea what he would do if Frank bought it, but he had to try.

“I don’t have time, Jeff,” Frank said impatiently. “Tell them I’m not here. I need to get something for the meeting which starts exactly in 40 minutes.” With that, Frank was out of Jeff’s sight.

Jeff waited until Frank was out of the building. He then took out his apron, ran into the kitchen and shoved it into Aiden’s hands.

“Hey, Jeff!” Aiden shouted at him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Just hold it!” Running to the backdoor, pulling his phone out from his pants’ pocket, Jeff answered.

“Where are you going?” Danny came in the kitchen and called out Jeff.

“Outside, for a smoke,” Jeff told Danny over his shoulder as he opened the door.

“You don’t smoke,” Danny pointed out, his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“I’m starting now then,” Jeff added. “I’ll be right back!”

Jeff stepped outside and started dialing his best friend.

“Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up…” Jeff prayed so hard, while the phone was ringing, but Blaine didn’t answer. He had to keep trying, warning him that Frank was on his way.

… … …

“Come on, boys. Let’s get out of here. I’ll buy you dinner.” Burt offered to Kurt and Blaine who were still holding on to each other, tapping their shoulders.

The boys agreed, Blaine grabbed his jacket from the couch and reached his phone. He then realized he had a few phone calls from Jeff. He wondered what he wanted and as he tried to call him back, they heard the front door open.

While all three guys were frozen, footsteps were approaching and the living room’s door was open. Frank was there.

“What’s all this?” Frank asked, looking at Blaine and Burt.

“Don’t worry. We’re about to leave,” Burt told Frank and put his hand on Kurt’s back. “Let’s go, Kurt.”

“Excuse me?” Frank stood in front of them to block their way. “He’s not going anywhere.”

“I’m going with them,” Kurt spoke up. “Let me go, Frank.”

“What do you mean you’re going with them?” Frank asked Kurt in a harsh tone. “What about Blaine? If you leave, I will…”

Kurt tried to say something, but Blaine interrupted. “Go ahead. I don’t care what you’re gonna do with my dream. I’ve got more important things going on in my life than my fucking dream.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and squeezed it tightly, glaring at his former boss.

Blaine’s warm strong hand gave Kurt an indication as to what he was talking about. His eyes widened as he realized it. He was talking about him. Blaine said he was more important than his dream? Was that what he really said? He stared up at Blaine’s profile before squeezing his hand back and looking at his husband. “If you don’t want him to open his restaurant in New York, fine. We will find somewhere else. And we will even start our career from zero again. It won’t be easy, but we will make it, together.”

It was Blaine’s turn to be astonished. Kurt said ‘we,’ referring him and Kurt. He implied he would help his dream.

“Are you out of your mind, Kurt?” Frank said, looking at Kurt snidely. “Are you seriously dumping everything you have and go with this kid? If you stay with me, you can have the popular restaurant, money, reputation, a successful career… Anything you want. But you want to be with someone who practically has nothing? What’s the point, Kurt? You’ve been working your ass off to get to where you are now and you’re throwing it all away?”

“That’s right, Frank,” Kurt looked into Frank’s eyes. “I’ve spent nearly two pointless years with you. You don’t know me, you never did. I don’t want those things you listed. They don’t mean anything if I’m with someone I don’t love and someone who doesn’t love me. Even if I stayed with you, you wouldn’t look any better like you think you would because I wouldn’t even try to help you for that. Why would I do that when you disrespect me and treat me like I’m worth nothing?”

“Kurt, cool down a little,” Frank’s disapproving eyes pierced Kurt. “You’re only having a fling. I suggest you not do stupid things you will regret. When you realize what you have done, I bet you will beg me to let you come back.”

“The thing I’ll regret the most is if I stay in this marriage, which I don’t want,” Kurt said firmly. “You said Blaine had nothing. Maybe he doesn’t have the things you think is important. But he has everything you don’t have and has everything I think is necessary: he has kindness, caring, faith, compassion, selflessness, understanding, warmth …and love. I’ve realized that’s what I want from someone who I want to be with. And it’s not you, Frank. That’s why I’m leaving you.”

Blaine couldn’t do anything but stand next to Kurt and listen to what his soothing voice was telling Frank. He felt like nothing mattered now. He was on cloud nine and he just wanted to hold him and kiss him here and there to show him he absolutely meant the world to him.

“I won’t let you ruin my everything,” Frank said stubbornly, glaring at Kurt with hatred.

“I won’t ruin anything,” Kurt said with a calm voice, trying his best not to lose his patience. The last thing he wanted right now was to provoke Frank and make him angrier than he already was. He knew Frank hated when things didn’t go right on cue.

“If you leave, you will,” Frank told Kurt. “You will divorce me and you will sue me. Then you will take everything from me. And what would people say? What about the reputation I’ve built? What will happen to my restaurant? I’m not going to let it happen.”

“I want a divorce, yes,” Kurt said, hoping his husband would understand for once. “But that’s all I want from you. I won’t sue you. I’m not interested in anything you have or we have. You can keep the money, restaurant, house, whatever you want. Basically I will leave with nothing; I just want to be divorced from you. You are not where my heart belongs any more. Please let me go, Frank. That’s all I’m asking.”

Kurt’s words looked like they were appearing to Frank. He carefully looked at the situation he was in right now. His plot to use Blaine as bait for Kurt was obviously no longer working. There were two witnesses if he ever attempted to do something to Kurt to make him obey him just like he did before. He wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t do that. Besides, what Kurt offered wasn’t bad for him at all. “Will you really leave everything and not sue me?”

“Yes. You can keep it and I won’t sue you,” Kurt clarified sincerely.

Burt and Blaine were holding their breath and waiting for Frank’s words. They were as nervous as Kurt was too, but ready to spring at Frank if he even thought of hurting Kurt.

Frank went silent again. This would be the best he would get without any confliction. He didn’t want to damage his fame. It might have been smart to take Kurt’s offer while he was willing to give it, with no trade-off. He set his mind. “Fine. Get the papers ready. I’ll sign them. I won’t pay a penny for it though. This is your idea…”

“That’s fine,” Kurt said quickly as if he thought Frank would otherwise change his mind. “I’ll pay for any costs it takes.”

“Good,” Frank said in a flat tone. “I have to go back to the restaurant. Pack your things quickly and give me your keys, the restaurant’s as well. I’ll lock the house.”

“Okay,” Kurt didn’t waste any seconds and went to the bedroom upstairs to pack his stuff. As he didn’t want to come back later, he didn’t pack everything but put as much as his two suits cases and two duffle bags could hold. Burt and Blaine followed him to help him pack.

It was a strange feeling that Kurt had while he put his belongings into a suitcase. He had spent two years here with his husband. He thought he should have been feeling something about leaving this house, leaving him. But he felt nothing. That convinced him that his marriage had already ended in him a long time ago.

But the restaurant. It was different. Thinking of leaving the restaurant was difficult. He loved working there, he loved all the employees, obviously excluding Frank and Peter. And it was the restaurant that he was involved from the very first moment, even before the restaurant was open there, it was when Frank mentioned he would open a restaurant. Because he had done so much for it for its success, he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t feel sorrow. There were too many memories, both good ones and bad ones to leave behind. This was probably the only good thing about marrying Frank after all. He experienced something special, something that not everyone would be able to have. But he couldn’t stay there. Not when Frank still ran it. The only thing he regretted was that he had never had a chance to say a proper goodbye to the employees. Would Frank allow him to say goodbye to them? He didn’t think so.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was rather quiet. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, standing next to him and put his hand on the small of his back.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, feeling Blaine rubbing his back gently. “I was just thinking about the restaurant. I’ll miss it. I’ll miss the staff.”

“So, you’re leaving the restaurant, too?”

“I can’t stay there,” Kurt admitted sadly.

“Okay,” Blaine said in a soft voice. “I’ll ask Jeff and Aiden to gather everyone to have a party when everything is settled.”

“That sounds fun,” Kurt replied with a small smile.

Within a half an hour, they were done packing Kurt’s stuff. Frank was waiting in the living room and as soon as they came down the stairs, he stood up from the couch. “Are you done?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered. “We’re leaving now. I’ll let you know when the papers ready.”

“Fine,” Frank was ready to get rid of them.

Kurt handed Frank the house key and the keys for the restaurant he had. “Bye, Frank.” With that, he, followed by Burt and then Blaine made their way to the front door.

“Wait. I forgot something,” Blaine suddenly spun around and swung his right arm. His fist connected directly with Frank’s left cheek and he collapsed on the floor, not being able to react at all.

Frank didn’t know what had just happened. It was like a bolt out of the blue.

“That’s for how you treated Kurt, Asshole,” Blaine spat out at Frank, shaking off his hand to try to ease the pain from hitting him. He had never fought with anyone before, but he knew how to hit people.

Kurt was shocked and couldn’t form a word, his eyes widened as saucers. Then he realized his father was striding to Frank who was trying to stand up. “Dad? What are you…”

In front of his son’s eyes, Burt kicked hard in Frank’s crotch.

“Fuck!!!” Frank cursed, immediately hunching over and fell down on the floor again, holding his crotch, groaning in pain.

“That’s for how you deceived my son,” Burt barked, looking down at Frank. “Don’t you come near him ever again.”

“Ouch,” Blaine blurted out, surprisingly. He couldn’t resist; he had to do something to Frank for the way he treated Kurt. But he definitely didn’t expect that Burt would join him.

Burt walked over Blaine and gave him a high five.

“Okay, boys. We’re done here,” Burt announced to his boys. “Let’s go.”

… … …

“Oh my God,” Kurt finally let out his shaky breath once they were outside of the house. “I’m against violence, but I have to admit, that was pleasant to see. Thank you so much, guys for doing that for me.”

“No worries, Son,” Burt smiled. “It was nothing compared to what he’s done to you. That wasn’t even close enough. I should’ve kicked him more.”

“Agree,” Blaine nodded. “He deserves more than that. But we’re not barbarians. Hope that taught him something.”

“I hope so too,” Kurt said, reaching for Blaine’s hand as they headed to a bus stop.

Blaine entwined their fingers right away. He was so grateful that he could hold Kurt’s hand like this again.

They took a bus and went back to Blaine’s apartment. It was almost dinner time. Burt said he wanted to buy dinner for them, but Blaine insisted he cook and managed to convince Burt to agree. Blaine whipped up lasagna, potato soup, garlic bread and salad.

Burt was amazed how quickly they were served, and he was favorably impressed by the taste of the food as well. Everything was so delicious, as if he was eating at a nice restaurant. He couldn’t believe Blaine just made it all by himself.

This time, Kurt didn’t help Blaine cook because he didn’t want his dad to be waiting alone and he wanted to talk with him about various things that he couldn’t do in the last two years.  
“What was your job at the restaurant, Blaine?” Burt had to ask when he had a piece of lasagna.

“I was a chef, until Frank fired me,” Blaine answered sheepishly.

“Right. That explains why the food is exquisite,” Burt said, before shoving more lasagna into his mouth. He swallowed it, and asked again. “But Frank fired you?”

“Blaine and his best friend Jeff let me stay here for a while to hide from him,” Kurt filled his father in. “But he found out and asked Blaine about it, and he didn’t tell him the truth, so Frank fired him.”

“Well, you’re better off not working for that douche,” Burt simply stated. “You can find a better job for sure.”

“Thank you,” Blaine smiled.

“I feel like I’ve already said this a lot,” Burt responded. “But it will never be enough. Thank you for taking care of my son, Blaine. And you, Kurt,” Burt now directed his attention to his son, pointing at him with his fork. “You deserve a way better person to be with. But like I thought, you’ve already found one. I’m happy for you. Blaine is definitely a keeper. I didn’t know he could cook this good, but now I know that you can’t let him go.”

“It sounds like my value is only cooking,” Blaine laughed.

“No, Blaine, you’re worth more than that,” Kurt told Blaine with a loving smile and kissed him on his cheek before turning to his father. “Don’t worry Dad, I’m not planning on letting him go for a long time.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Burt said fondly. “By the way, Kurt. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Kurt said curiously. “What is it?”

“You told Frank you wouldn’t sue him. Are you serious about that? Considering what he’s done to you, I think he should compensate for you in some way.”

“No, Dad,” Kurt shock his head. “There’s no evidence that he cheated on me or hurt me. It’s difficult to prove it to win the case if I sue him. Besides, if I do, it takes time, costs money and consumes lots of energy and it’ll be so stressful. I’ve already wasted two years of my life on him, Dad. I don’t want to waste anything anymore for him. He’s not worth any of it.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure about that,” Burt wasn’t fully convinced, but didn’t push his son any further. Kurt was probably right and it was his choice after all.

“Positive,” Kurt said firmly. “I was telling the truth when I said I didn’t want anything from him but a divorce. And he agreed. That’s enough for me, that’s honestly all I want from him. Now I can move on and start my new life.”

Right then, the front door opened and Jeff came back home from work.

“Blaine!” Jeff shouted his best friend’s name. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind. But when he saw Kurt and Burt were there too, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God, you got Kurt back and you guys are all safe. But Blaine, what the fuck? You need to learn how to keep posting things! You didn’t tell me what was happening, again. I tried to call you to tell you that Frank was on the way but you never answered me. When Frank came back to the restaurant, you still didn’t call me back. I was worried sick all afternoon, not knowing a thing, man!”

“Sorry, Jeff,” Blaine felt really sorry about that. He didn’t even check his phone after he noticed Jeff’s phone calls at Frank’s. Actually, he had forgotten about it until now. “We’ve been kind of busy, you know. Talking to Frank and stuff. But I’m so sorry for making you worried. I promise you it won’t happen again.”

Jeff put his hands on his hips and glared at his best friend for a few seconds. “You better keep that promise.”

And the next moment, Kurt found himself being pulled into a tight hug.

“Kurt, I’m so happy to see you again,” Jeff said, pulling away from him.

“Thanks, Jeff. You too,” Kurt smiled at him. He adored him because it felt like he had a little brother.

“Hi, Mr. Hummel,” Jeff then turned to Burt and extended his hand. “I’m Jeff. I live here with Blaine… I mean, no! We’re living together, but not ‘together’ together! He’s just my best friend and I have a beautiful boyfriend and…”

“Jeff, relax,” Burt laughed, taking his hand. “I know Blaine is with my son. Thank you so much for taking care of him.”

“So… Is everything okay now?” Jeff asked Blaine and Kurt with excitement. “Kurt will leave Frank and you guys are an item officially?”

“I have to get the papers ready, but Frank agreed on a divorce,” Kurt told Jeff the news happily. “So I think we can say that we’re together now.” Kurt glanced over at Blaine who were smiling brightly at him.

“YES! Finally!” Jeff exhaled excessively, making Blaine roll his eyes fondly, then his eyes fell on the table full of food. “Lasagna? Blaine made lasagna? Can I eat some too?”

“Didn’t you eat dinner at work?” Blaine asked, one of his eyebrow raised. But he already knew the answer from his best friend.

“I did, but I can’t miss your lasagna!” Jeff already sat down with his fork between Kurt and Burt, and started stuffing his mouth. “Oh, Mr. Hummel. Where will you stay tonight?”

“I’m thinking of finding a hotel and flying back home tomorrow morning,” Burt replied.

“Oh you don’t have to do that. You can stay in my room. I’ll go to my boyfriend’s apartment.”

“Are you sure, Jeff?” Kurt interrupted. “That would be so much appreciated.”

“Yeah, no problem at all,” Jeff said with his thumb up.

“Thank you, Jeff,” Burt appreciated him too.

After dinner, Jeff left with one last big hug to Blaine and Kurt and a firm hand shake with Burt.

Blaine showed Burt Jeff’s room and he and Kurt said goodnight to him. They went to Blaine’s bedroom and closed the door behind them. They took turns taking a shower and crawled under the blanket comfortably. Their eyelids were already getting so heavy. It looked like they finally could relax.

“What a day,” Kurt sighed, feeling Blaine’s arm wrapped his waist and pulled him close. It felt so natural, even though they were separated for a few days. “God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Blaine held Kurt tight and planted a soft kiss in his chestnut hair.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed contently. “I was all alone this morning, thinking I would never see you again. Now I’m here, lying with you in your arms. And you brought my dad from Ohio. I’m divorcing Frank... I can’t believe those things really happened. It’s a lot to take in in a day.”

“It’s over,” Blaine said, gently running his hand through Kurt’s hair and caressed his cheek. “But it was a nice sight to seeing you wearing my T-shirt.”

Kurt blushed a little. “You weren’t supposed to see that. I’m sorry I took it without asking though. I just wanted something that belonged to you to remember you by.” He leant in Blaine’s hand. He hadn’t felt as relaxed and safe as he was in Blaine’s embrace before in his life. He thought he once loved Frank but he never felt like he belonged with him. Frank was so dominant and he always claimed him as “his” and he didn’t like that. But Blaine was different. He couldn’t understand why he felt this way, but he couldn’t help to think that he belonged with him. Turning his theory upside down, Blaine made him think his body, his heart, his soul… All of him belonged with him, as if they were a complete match. And he loved this idea.

“I don’t mind at all,” Blaine said softly. “If you wear them, I will give you all of my clothes.”

“Really? Is that your thing? Me wearing your clothes?” Kurt looked up at Blaine with teasing eyes.

“Everything about you is my thing,” Blaine smirked.

“Seriously, Blaine?” Kurt asked in a mocking tone. “You need to do something about your cheesy lines.”

“Seriously, Kurt?” Blaine repeated. “But you love them.”

Kurt giggled. “Actually, I do.” He closed all the distance between his and Blaine’s bodies, pressing his mouth onto his to give him a chaste kiss. “Now, hold me while we sleep and don’t let me go until tomorrow morning.”

“My plan was that I would never let you go actually... Wait, was that too much?” Blaine asked playfully. His hazel eyes were shining beautifully by the moonlight, mesmerizing Kurt.

“Not the slightest,” Kurt smiled and leaned down for another kiss, before placing his head on Blaine’s beating heart. Just like the song they danced to for the first time. He then closed his eyes, winding his arms around Blaine. He soon fell asleep deeply for the first time in days, listening to Blaine’s constant heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

“Do you really have to leave today?” Kurt asked his father as he handed him his backpack in the foyer of Blaine’s apartment the next day.

“Yeah,” Burt replied, taking the backpack from his son and putting it on his shoulder. “I literally dropped everything and flew here. I need to go back to work.”

“Okay,” Kurt was reluctant but understood. He was glad that now he could talk to him anytime he wanted like it used to be. He couldn’t wait until he saw him again. “I’ll visit you soon.”

“Bring Blaine with you. I’ll buy the plane tickets. I owe him for this trip.”

“Did Blaine pay for the tickets this time?” Kurt asked, surprised. He didn’t know.

“It’s okay,” Blaine assured Burt. 

“Give me a chance to save my face here,” Burt laughed.

“Let him pay, and he’ll be happy,” Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“Okay, thank you, Burt,” Blaine accepted the offer.

“Not a problem,” Burt gave Blaine a hug. “Thanks again for everything you’ve done for Kurt. Take care of him for me, will ya?”

“I will,” Blaine replied, hugging him back. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re very welcome,” Burt released Blaine and turned to his son. “See you home next time?”

“You bet,” Kurt hugged his father tight. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Son,” Burt squeezed Kurt tighter in his arms.

“Call me when you get to the garage,” Kurt said to Burt.

“Will do,” Burt smiled before he left the apartment.

“You okay?” Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“I am,” Kurt responded, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Blaine, can we go out now?”

“Sure, but where?”

“To see my lawyer to get the divorce papers ready.”

… … …

Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt’s lawyer’s office. Kurt told him everything and that he wanted to have an uncontested divorce. He also told him what should have been listed on the settlement agreement, which he waived his right of property division on divorce. The lawyer said the papers would be ready within a week for Frank to sign.

“I wish I could get Frank to sign the papers already.” Kurt let out a frustrating sigh as he and Blaine came out of the elevator of Blaine’s apartment.

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll get there,” Blaine stopped in front of the front door to pull Kurt into his arms and kissed his temple.

“I know,” Kurt pecked Blaine’s lips and opened the door and walked in. “We can get through this… Oh my God!” He immediately turned around and bumped into Blaine who was following right behind him.

When the boys walked into the apartment, Jeff taking his top off over his head, straddling Nick’s lap on the chair and kissing him, and Nick was rubbing his boyfriend’s bare back.

“Oh, hey, Kurt!” Nick said cheerfully over his boyfriend’s shoulder, as if nothing was going on. “Good to see you!”

“What the fuck!?” Blaine couldn’t believe his eyes. “What are you guys doing? You weren’t even here when we left!”

“Well, we just got here to see you guys but no one was home,” Jeff huffed, putting his top back on and climbed off of Nick. “So we thought we could get some while we wait.”

“In the middle of the living room? Good thinking,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Where have you guys been?” Nick asked, while Jeff stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

“My lawyer’s office to get the papers ready,” Kurt answered. “He said they should be ready in a week.”

“Cool,” Jeff smiled at him. “So, is anyone hungry? Since I can’t get the thing I want the most right now, I want my breakfast at least.”

The two pairs went to a diner near their apartment for late breakfast. They ordered coffee while they waited for the food.

“Oh my God, was it you, Blaine?” Jeff couldn’t hide his huge smile. “Everyone noticed a big bruise on Frank’s face yesterday after he came back but he didn’t tell us how he got it. He had to cancel the meeting because of that. Wow, I’m proud of you, B,” he put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and shook him.

“It wasn’t just me. Kurt’s dad too,” Blaine told Jeff and Nick about Burt’s exploit with a smirk. Jeff and Nick got more excited about the news.

“Man, I should’ve saw it! That sounds like quite a show,” Jeff exclaimed. “You have the coolest dad, Kurt!” Then he noticed Kurt not looking very amused. “Kurt, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, uh… I’m just hoping Frank won’t sue Blaine and Dad for assault,” Kurt said anxiously. He didn’t realize until now there was a possibility that Frank would sue them.

“I don’t think he’ll do that,” said Nick, thinking carefully. “If he tries to sue them, he’ll have to say what he did to you first. He wouldn’t risk that. He can’t sue them, don’t worry.”

“Nick’s right,” Blaine agreed with him, nodding confidently. “Frank has so many things he wants to hide from going public and he cares about his fame too much. He won’t sue us.”

Nick’s and Blaine’s words were reasonable and convinced Kurt well enough. He thought they were right and relaxed in his chair. “Okay. I guess you guys are right.”

“So you want to have a party with the staff at the restaurant?” Jeff asked Kurt, after thanking the waitress who brought them food.

“Yes,” Kurt answered. “It doesn’t have to be a party though. I just want to thank them and say a proper goodbye.”

“No problem, you’ve got it,” Jeff said, putting an egg on his toast. “I’ll ask everyone, except for Frank and Peter.”

“Thank you, Jeff,” Kurt smiled at him.

“Hey, by the way,” Nick asked Kurt out of curiosity. “Are you going to live with Blaine and Jeff from now on?”

“Of course,” Blaine answered. “Where else would he live?”

Kurt left Frank and he told him he didn’t want anything. They had a joint account, but luckily, he had his personal account too, which Frank wouldn’t be able to touch, and he had some money saved up there. Since he decided leave the restaurant, it wouldn’t be enough to rent a space and live alone right away. He needed to save some money. He and Blaine hadn’t had time to talk about anything yet, but he had an idea in mind.

“I have to ask Blaine and Jeff to let me stay with them for a while,” Kurt told everyone at the table. “But I want to have my own place at some point.”

“What?” Blaine asked incredulously, turning to Kurt who was sitting next to him. “Why?”

“Because,” Kurt smiled at Blaine, hoping he would understand what he was going to say. “I want to have proper dates with you, Blaine. I want you to pick me up for a date, or I want to pick you up. I want to stay at your place one late night after work and cuddle until we fall asleep, and we have to rush out the door for work next day because we had morning sex. I want to wonder what you’re doing before going to sleep and call you to say goodnight, but the real reason is that I just want to hear your voice at the end of the day. And before going to work, or after coming back from work, I want a sweet text from you, wishing me a good day or asking how the day was. I want all that with you, Blaine. I rushed into a marriage with Frank and I failed. This relationship with you is… very important to me. So I want to take slow steps to develop it into something better, something that lasts forever. If… you agree with me.” Kurt looked at Blaine shyly with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine said breathlessly. He put down the fork and held Kurt’s hand in his. “I want this forever. I want us forever.”

“Dudes,” Jeff cut off, trying to get attention from Kurt and Blaine who were staring at each other intensely, breakfast long forgotten. “This is not a kind of conversation that you talk about over a breakfast table with your friends around. Just finish your food and go back to the apartment, and make love to each other or whatever. Nick and I will bang back at Nick’s, so don’t worry about us.”

“Are we?” Nick raised his eyebrows at his blunt boyfriend.

“We aren’t?” Jeff asked. “I’m still horny.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Cool.”

Blaine and Kurt laughed with a headshake and the four boys finished their food with amicable and fun conversations.

When they were done, Jeff and Nick left for Nick’s apartment as Jeff announced and Kurt and Blaine went back to Blaine’s and Jeff’s apartment.

When they closed the front door behind them, a silence fell between them. Blaine smiled at Kurt and took his hand and led them to the bedroom. As they closed the bedroom door, Blaine cupped Kurt’s face and kissed him slowly as if he was a precious thing to him.

“I promise I will start finding a job from tomorrow,” Blaine said, pulling away. “But today, can I spend time just with you, preferably in bed?”

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. “I think I can arrange that.”

Blaine grinned and leaned in again for a more determined kiss. Kurt immediately reciprocated the kiss and it quickly became hot. They spontaneously began to undress each other’s clothes and soon, they were under the blanket, naked.

Blaine kept kissing Kurt, hands groping every inch of his skin. He seemed to be having a hard time not kissing or touching him. Kurt closed his eyes contently, feeling so nice to have Blaine’s bare skin on his again.

Blaine moved his mouth onto Kurt’s neck, having already discovered Kurt’s sensitive, weak point. Like he expected, as he mouthed his skin and sucked a little hard, Kurt let out a delicious moan, sending a shiver right down to his cock.

“God, I’m so in love with you…” Blaine murmured under his breath and his eyes snapped open when he realized what he had said out loud without really thinking. “Damn, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or pressure you…” He pulled right away from Kurt to give him space, propping up on his elbow.

“Shhh… Don’t worry, Blaine,” Kurt pulled him back to kiss him tenderly, encouraging him to go back to what he was doing. “I love you too.”

“W-what?” Blaine pulled away again, eliciting a frustrating grumble from Kurt. “What did you say?”

“I said, ‘I love you too,’” Kurt’s face softened. He was glad that he could finally tell Blaine about his feelings. “I love you, Blaine.”

“I don’t believe it,” Blaine said blankly. “It’s like Christmas is already here. Not only do you want to be with me but also you love me? What did I do to deserve all of this? Am I dreaming?”

“You’re not dreaming,” Kurt smiled affectionately. “It’s true, Blaine. I love you. I didn’t want to say anything before I was out of the relationship with Frank, but now I am, I want you to know. I know I just ended it and I don’t know if I’m qualified to start a new one so soon. But I can’t lie to my heart. Whenever you fought for me, you practically swept me off my feet because no one has ever done that for me. Every time you smile at me, it’s so beautiful, warm and sweet that you take my breath away and make me want to kiss you. You care for me, you say you love me like no one has before. And that makes me so happy and makes me smile like a teenage boy, who has just found his first love. You are where my heart belongs. I belong with you, Blaine.”

“Now who said I was the cheesy one?” Blaine asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Blaine! I’m serious!” Kurt laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

“I know,” Blaine said, unable to hide his goofy grin from his slightly flushed face of happiness. “I’m sorry. I’m just too happy right now.”

“I’m happy too,” Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine down for a kiss.

This time, Blaine didn’t pull back and stayed against his lips to deepen the kiss. Hands flew over each other’s skins and both could feel their cocks quickly growing harder.

“Blaine…” Kurt called him desperately, wanting him to do something more.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Blaine asked, kissing along Kurt’s jaw line.

“I want…” Kurt posed, closing his eyes and feeling Blaine’s tongue trailing down his neck. “you to fuck me. Hard.”

“Yes,” Blaine said against Kurt’s skin without a hesitation.

“Then, I wanna fuck you. Hard,” Kurt continued, teasingly trailing down Blaine’s crack with his fingertip.

“Mmm… Fuck, yes,” Blaine’s eyes closed, involuntarily grinding his hips down against Kurt’s.

Kurt chuckled happily and kissed him again.

Blaine didn’t waste any time and reached for the nightstand to get a lube and condom. He coated his fingers with some lube and slowly pushed one finger in Kurt. He then went back to kissing him to distract him from the intrusion. As Kurt’s muscles started relaxing, Blaine slid the second finger in to stretch Kurt’s hole. He nibbled Kurt’s nipples while he fingered him, driving him crazy.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt moaned, looking down at Blaine. “Turn around.”

Blaine did what he was told. Taking advantage of the position change, he put Kurt’s penis into his mouth and sucked it, keeping his fingers move inside Kurt.

Kurt almost lost it and wanted to cum right there into Blaine’s mouth when his fingers brushed against his prostate, but he managed to gain his focus.

“Oh fuck,” Blaine released Kurt’s cock and whimpered because he suddenly felt Kurt’s warm tongue against his hole. Though he tried to suck Kurt’s cock again, Kurt’s tongue kept flicking his entrance and he couldn’t concentrate. The only thing he could do was moan around his cock. So he gave out: his mouth replaced with his hand and he dropped his head, his eyes closed shut, giving his full attention to Kurt’s talented tongue. He couldn’t resist and pressed his ass against Kurt.

Kurt moaned and pushed his tongue inside of Blaine’s hole.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine cursed and started moving his hips. “Your tongue feels so fucking good.”

Kurt didn’t reply but spread Blaine’s cheeks with both hands as much as he could, trying to reach his tongue deeper inside.

Blaine almost got carried away with the pleasure and just wanted to jerk himself off and let go, but he remembered his mission and tried his best to get Kurt’s hole ready, while he was fucked by his tongue.

“Now, let me fuck you.” Once Blaine thought Kurt was open enough, he pushed himself up. He shifted on the bed and sat between Kurt’s legs. He put a condom on, slicked it with the lube and asked. “Ready?”

“Hell yes,” Kurt smirked. “Come on, Blaine. Rock my world.”

Blaine chuckled and kissed him. “I love you,” he whispered before pushing himself in.

“I love you too…” Kurt breathed out, feeling his inside stretching wide to welcome Blaine--being full with Blaine.

Blaine took time to bottom out, not wanting to cause Kurt any pain. His cock was soon buried completely inside of Kurt and it was so perfect, as if their bodies were made for each other. When he started thrusting his hips slowly, his eyes met Kurt’s.

“Seriously, Blaine…,” Kurt mumbled, his eyes about to close as Blaine increased the speed of his thrusts. “I really, really, love you.” When his eyes finally closed, he felt Blaine’s lips captured his.

“I love you so much too, you have no idea,” Blaine pulled away only a little to say the words and went down again to kiss Kurt’s lips which was now forming a smile.

After that, there was no words between them, but two heavy panting and the rapid sound of skin on skin. Their lips were constantly attached, making wet little noises as they moved to seek every angle.

Blaine hooked Kurt’s one leg over his shoulder and leaned forward to go deeper and harder, making Kurt cry out loudly. His hands found Kurt’s and their fingers immediately tangled together. He pounded into Kurt’s tight ass so hard that it made their bodies move towards the headboard of the bed. He withdrew himself from Kurt and encouraged him to change positions.

Kurt turned himself around to stick his ass to Blaine, grabbing the headboard to hold his body up.

Blaine held Kurt’s shoulder with one hand and locked the other on his hip to penetrate him all the way with one push.

Kurt moaned as Blaine started to gyrate his hips again fast and hard.

Blaine kept fucking Kurt from behind for a while before he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s torso to pull him up.

“Blaine…” Kurt turned his head so that Blaine could kiss him hungrily. Their bodies were damp and hot from the sweat. “Are you close?”

“Yeah…” Blaine answered, planting kisses along Kurt’s neck.

“Finger yourself while you fuck me,” Kurt simply told Blaine as if it wasn’t hot as hell like Blaine thought.

“Okay,” Blaine growled and let Kurt go to find the lube on the bed.

Kurt grabbed the head board again and waited patiently for Blaine to coat his fingers with lube.

Blaine put his left hand on Kurt’s and used his right hand to reach for his own hole. As he buried his cock inside of Kurt again and started to thrust his hips, he pushed two of his fingers in at once and fucked himself, syncing with the movement of his hips.

Both boys moaned together and the sound harmonized sweetly.

“Kurt, I can’t…” The sexual sensation overwhelmed Blaine and he couldn’t hold any longer. He retrieved his fingers from the hole, both arms held Kurt’s body tight and rocked his hips relentlessly, following the strong urge of an orgasm.

Kurt was barely holding himself up from Blaine’s fierce thrusts, his arms and legs almost giving up. But he waited until Blaine released his seeds in the condom and he finally allowed himself to collapse on the bed.

“God, Blaine,” Kurt closed his eyes, breathing heavily. “That was fantastic.”

“Yeah? Did you like that?” Blaine smiled, breath also heavy. He kissed Kurt’s shoulder and then his lips, which Kurt gladly accepted. He threw the condom in the bin and lied next to Kurt.

“Yes,” Kurt replied with a smile. “But now it’s my turn.” His cock was still hard, needing to break loose. He sat up and covered it with a condom and put some lube over it. And he settled between Blaine’s legs and lined himself up with his entrance. Holding Blaine’s knees, he carefully pushed himself inside. As he felt himself pass the first ring of the muscle, he grabbed Blaine’s thighs and pulled him towards him. He watched his cock being gradually swallowed into Blaine’s hole and his stomach tightened at the sight. Then he started rolling his hips.

“Oh, Kurt…” Blaine whined underneath Kurt, his mind still cloudy from the intense orgasm.

Kurt picked up the pace quickly and now he was pounding into Blaine hot and strong. Looking at Blaine letting him use him and moaning with a low voice, he knew he couldn’t last long. “You’re so perfect,” he leant in and kissed Blaine roughly, wanting to feel him more.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his hand clutched Kurt’s back of the hair and tugged him even closer.

And just like that. Kurt came hard, hip stuttering, kissing Blaine through the orgasm hitting him.

“Fucking hell,” Kurt cursed under his breath and collapsed atop Blaine.

“Yes, indeed,” Blaine chuckled and wrapped Kurt with his arms securely. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt rolled off of Blaine and lied on his back, closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He was panting hard and his heart beat fast against his chest as if he just ran a marathon. “I can’t do anything for a while for sure.”

Blaine laughed, put the blanket over them and snuggled up to Kurt a little more. “Then I’ll help you. Good thing we agreed on spending time in bed today.”

“You’ve already helped me a lot, Blaine,” Kurt said, turning his face to Blaine. His face was still flushed from the hot sex they’d just had. “Thank you for not giving up on me. If it weren’t for you, my life would’ve been miserable in the marriage with Frank.”

“You’re my dream, that I‘ll never be able to give up,” Blaine smiled. “I just love you too much to do that.”

Kurt bit his lip, trying his best not to flush deeper or cry. “Now your cheesiness is back,” he smirked instead, getting a playful smack on his ass from Blaine. He giggled and kissed the tip of Blaine’s nose. “I love everything about you, including that, don’t worry.”

“Well, that’s good to know. Because I love everything about you too.”

They shared a tender kiss in each other’s arms, feeling they were safe and loved. There was absolutely no other perfect place like here, and they knew this was where they belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

One afternoon, Kurt received a phone call from his lawyer. The divorce papers were all ready. He couldn’t wait any longer and went to Frank’s house with Blaine that night. They didn’t exchange a word much, (and Kurt was thankful for that) and Frank simply signed the papers after giving them a nasty look. Kurt did say thank you though, and he felt the heavy weight on his shoulders that he's had for quite some time, finally lifting free. Now Kurt’s lawyer would file the papers with the court, and according to him, their divorce would be effective in six to eight weeks. To take his mind off of that, Kurt kept himself busy with finding a new job and allowed himself to enjoy his life again.

Kurt soon found a new job as a manager at a hotel in upper Manhattan, thanks to his experience at Frank’s restaurant. Blaine got a job at the restaurant in Brooklyn; he found out later it was the one where he turned down the offer. He called the owner just to apologize properly, but to his surprise, the owner asked him if he was still interested in working there. Apparently he hadn’t found a good cook yet, and he was so delightful that Blaine called. Blaine didn’t have a reason to refuse this time. He gladly took the offer and started working right away, and found out he liked it a lot.

After Blaine and Kurt left Park Side Grill & Bar, all the good staff followed suit. The couple never told anyone besides Jeff and Nick about what really happened between Frank and Kurt, but they didn’t have to. Everyone disliked Frank and his way of running the business, and they didn’t want to work for Frank if Kurt wasn’t there. They worked not for Frank, but for Kurt. So they quit. Although Peter was promoted to a head chef as he had wished, the restaurant went down hill. It was not as good as before; the staff wasn't amazing with customers or children, and the food was mediocre. Despite Frank trying his best to fix it, the restaurant slowly lost its customers and fame. To top it all off, one rich and arrogant customer wasn’t satisfied with Frank’s attitude one day, therefore, he sued the restaurant. It came to a settlement, but it involved a great deal of money Frank had to pay. He finally realized what he lost when Kurt left him. He cursed the misjudgments he made, but it was far too late.

… … …

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in May, Kurt’s 29th birthday, five years after Kurt and Blaine started dating. Today, they opened a small restaurant in Brooklyn. It used be a restaurant that Blaine worked for the last five years. The owner of the restaurant decided to retire last year and asked Blaine if he was interested in buying it. He and Kurt talked about it and came to a decision to take the opportunity. They renovated the restaurant and changed the name to Le Soleil.

It was not difficult to find employees for the newly rebuilt restaurant because their friends from Frank’s restaurant had been waiting for them to open one so that they could work for them. Most of them had already quit Frank’s restaurant and worked elsewhere, but they gathered for Blaine and Kurt for friendly support. Their friends knew they would make great employers and create a perfect and safe environment to work. But the bottom line was that they just loved them so much and wanted to work together again. That was how they immediately hired Megan, Aiden, Danny, Jeff and even Nick for their new restaurant, definitely one of the few first employees.

“Kurt,” Jeff called to Kurt as he walked towards him. “It’s not the opening time yet but people are starting to line up outside.”

“Okay,” Kurt said from behind the reception desk. He was double checking their first reservations once again. “Let’s open the door and let them in.”

Jeff opened the door and greeted the customers. Kurt asked their names and asked Jeff and other staff to usher them to their desired and respective tables.

They had customers only with reservations for lunch time today, those who included their families and friends.

“Dad!” Kurt’s face lit up when he saw his father’s face.

“Congrats, Kurt,” Burt smiled widely and gave his son a big hug. “I brought a tour group here.”

When Kurt looked up, he saw his old friends standing with a smile plastered on each of their faces.

“Guys!” Kurt exclaimed happily.

“Hi, Kurt,” Rachel squished him in her arms. “You and Blaine’s restaurant looks amazing.”

“I can’t wait to have Blaine’s food again,” Rachel’s boyfriend, Finn spoke. “I can still taste the roast chicken he made us the other day. That was fantastic. Your restaurant is in good hands, thanks to him.”

“Thank you,” Kurt nodded, showing them that he agreed, wholeheartedly.

Kurt saw Rachel on a stage years back when he went to see a musical that Nick played in. It turned out, she belonged to the same theatre company as Nick did. From there, Kurt and Rachel started to see each other again. As time went by, they extended their meetings and invited more friends. Their friends lived all over the U.S. but they managed to meet up at least once a year.

“Kurt!” Mercedes said excitedly, momentarily letting go off her boyfriend, Sam’s hand, and she gave Kurt a warm and comforting hug. “It’s always nice to see you, Boo. Sorry we couldn’t make it to our last meeting.”

“Oh, shush, Mercedes,” Kurt laughed, hugging her back. “You and Sam live in LA now. Geography is beyond our power.”

“Dude, good to see you,” Sam put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and squeezed it. “You should come to LA some time with your boy. We’ll show you around.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Kurt said from the bottom of his heart at the offer. He and Blaine had never been to LA before. It would be great to see what all was there.

“Where’s your sweet twink, Porcelain?” Santana droned on as Mercedes and Sam were taken to their table.

“Don’t call him that,” Kurt said with his eyebrows furrowed. Santana’s way of saying things stayed the same, but he couldn’t dislike her. He knew that was her personality, and in fact, he knew deep down, she had a warm heart. “Anyway, he’ll be out here later to make a speech for our first customers.”

“Right, whatever,” Santana retorted with a wave her hand and impatiently proceeded inside the restaurant, not waiting for a staff to guide her to a table.

“Nick! Her table is five!” Kurt said loudly, letting his employee know which table was hers.

“Nice restaurant, Kurt,” Brittany said enthusiastically as she followed her girlfriend. “I saw that someone was selling paintings of a tiger and keychains of an eyeball on the way here. That’s a good luck for money.”

“Oh…kay, thanks, Britt,” Kurt had no idea what his friend was talking about, but gave her a friendly smile anyway.

The next customers he welcomed inside were a gentleman and a lady. He immediately recognized who they were. It was Logan and Pam Anderson, Blaine’s parents.

“Oh! Hi, Logan and Pam!” Kurt said politely, and he greeted them properly. “Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot.”

“Of course,” Logan replied, giving Kurt a hug. “We wouldn't miss such a great day of my son and his boyfriend opening a restaurant.”

“Congratulations, honey,” Pam said warmly, pulling Kurt into a warm, tight hug. Her honey colored eyes resembled Blaine’s ones.

“Please take a seat. I’ll tell Blaine…” Kurt trailed off.

“No, dear, it’s okay,” Pam assured, stopping Kurt discreetly. “He must be busy preparing all the amazing food, getting it ready for us. We can talk to him later, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Kurt smiled at her. “Well, let me get someone to escort you guys to the table.”

Soon all the tables were filled with customers, and everyone chatted adamantly over the elegant piano music playing in the background while they waited.

Blaine came out of the kitchen and went to the middle of the restaurant. He looked around the room and cleared his throat to get the customers' attention. “Hello, everyone,” Blaine said with a broad smile. He had waited for ages for this important day to come. “I’m a head chef and one of the owners of this restaurant, Blaine Anderson. Thank you so much for coming to our restaurant’s opening day today. To celebrate this special day with you all means a lot to us. And that beautiful man over there, he is the other owner of the restaurant, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine's gaze traveled to the direction where Kurt stood against the wall with a small grin.

Everyone followed Blaine's eyes, and their attention went to Kurt and he smiled at them, bowing his head slightly.

“Kurt, can you come over here, please?” Blaine suddenly asked him.

Kurt’s chestnut eyebrows raised at the unexpected attention from his boyfriend, but walked towards the middle of the room in front of Blaine, with questioning eyes.

“This restaurant’s name is ‘Le Soleil.’” Once his boyfriend came in view, Blaine took his hands in his. “It means the sun in French. I named it and it was because you have been the sun since we met. Your smile is as bright as the sun and your heart is as big as the sun. You always guide me to the right direction when I get lost. You pull me up to the surface so that I can breathe again when I’m feeling like I'm drowning.”

All the things Blaine spoke of were so sweet, but Kurt was a bit confused, wondering where Blaine’s speech was going. Because it didn’t have anything to do with the restaurant now.

Nevertheless, Blaine continued. “Kurt, you’re my everything and the best thing that ever happened to me. I can’t imagine my life without you. You’re a part of my life and you play a significant role in it. I love you so much. I used to have a dream to open a restaurant in New York and it came true today, with you. This is beyond amazing and all that, but now I have a new dream....." He paused. "Yes, I’m very ambitious.”

Everyone chuckled and Kurt did, too.

Blaine looked right into Kurt’s cyan eyes with his own honey amber eyes. Kurt’s heart stopped for a moment at how beautiful those eyes looked lovingly right into his own. Blaine smiled before he kept going. “My new dream is being with you for the rest of my life because I think we’re meant to be each other's. And I want to make you happy like you make me happy until the day I die. Fearlessly and forever.”

Blaine took out a small white velvet box from his pants pocket and opened it. A silver ring was shining proudly in it. He got on one knee and Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kurt Hummel, will you make this dream come true and marry me?”

Kurt had to take a deep breath before he could answer. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears. “Yes.” He breathed out. His voice was barely audible.

“Yes?” Blaine asked nervously to make sure he heard it right.

“Yes! Oh my God!!!” Kurt shouted and practically dove to Blaine on the floor, who almost fell on his back by the force of his boyfriend’s fierce hug.

Everyone at the restaurant applauded as Kurt and Blaine kissed in each other’s arms. Blaine pulled away and carefully put a ring on Kurt’s finger. Kurt just stared down at the ring and he couldn’t form a word. The ring was so beautiful. “I can’t believe you just proposed in front of everyone, including the customers,” Kurt finally spoke after a few moments, wiping his eyes and stood up with Blaine, looking around. The customers were still clapping hands or lovingly cheering for them. “We’re lucky that no one seems to have a problem about it.”

“Actually,” Blaine bit his lip. He had something to tell Kurt. “When I took the reservations for today, I’ve already told them that I was planning on a proposal to my boyfriend and asked them permission to do it before the restaurant was open. So the customers here today are the ones who agreed to this.”

Kurt was shocked by the news. He had no idea about Blaine’s plan at all. But something clicked in his mind. “That’s why you didn’t allow me to take any phone calls last week after we started taking reservations? You're sneaky!”

“But you love me,” Blaine stated, wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

“You think you would get away with murder if you say that, Anderson?” Kurt asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Pretty much,” Blaine replied confidently, smirking.

“Ugh, I hate the fact that I love you!” Kurt gave in, rolling his eyes.

“I love you, too,” Blaine said softly with a smile and pressed his lips on his now fiancé’s once more. “Oh!” Blaine pulled away and looked over at the forgotten customers. “We hope you all enjoy your meal today. My speech is over now, our servers will be with you soon. Thank you so much again!”

“And I think you should go back to the kitchen now,” Kurt chucked.

“I will. After this,” Blaine said is a husky voice, leaning in for one last kiss to his fiancé.

It was absolutely the best day of their life and it was only the beginning of a new chapter of their journey. They would experience ups and downs like every couple would, but they have no worries at all. Because they knew they would get through anything together and nothing would break them apart. Because no matter what would happen, they knew where their home was. Because, you know, they belonged with each other after all.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading until here! This story was very short, compared to other great long stories out there. But for me, it was quite a journey. I’ve never written a story of this length before. I was so nervous all this time, but you guys have been so amazing and gave me the reason to keep writing. I wish I could send a thank you card to every one of you who gave this story a try and read, followed, faved, and even took time to write a review. I’m so lucky to have you all as readers. You guys rock! Thank you so much!  
> And I’d like to give a special thank you to my three wonderful betas, Chris, Tianay and Marianne. They dedicated so much of their time to edit this story for me. Without their help, this story is not as good as it is. Something happened and Tianay couldn’t edit this chapter, but then there was Marianne to the rescue! She’s a mom of three children, so I can tell you that her life is BUSY. But she was willing to save me! And pssttt. She writes her own fics as well. Check out @Charleygyrl for her fantastic Klaine fics. Thank you so so much guys! You guys are the most amazing betas that one writer could ask for! Love you guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading again and I hope I’ll see you in my next story, or sequel to this one if requested? ;) xxx


End file.
